


Reaction (Traducción)

by DarknessNightmare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, reaction blind_autor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessNightmare/pseuds/DarknessNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado al final de la primera temporada de Sherlock.<br/>Luego de ser secuestrado y abusado sexualmente por Moriarty, John trata de regresar su vida a la normalidad lidiando con el dolor, la humillación y las pesadillas.<br/>Sherlock trata de hacer lo mejor que puede por ayudar a John con su recuperación lidiando con sus propias inseguridades sobre si es capaz o no de cuidar de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465465) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Este fic es una traducción del original en inglés "Reaction" por y con la autorización de blind_autor.

_TRADUCCIÓN DE: REACTION (BLIND_AUTHOR)_

 

**Capítulo 1**

 

John supuso que esto significaba que no iba a recibir ninguna taza de té.

 

Era un pensamiento ridículo de tener cuando sus rodillas se doblaban, y sin embargo nadó a través de su cerebro. Apenas a unas calles del apartamento, usando uno de esos atajos de los que él no supo hasta que comenzó a acompañar a Sherlock, sintió un repentino dolor agudo en la coyuntura del hombro, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado con una pluma. John tomó lo que fuera con lo que lo habían golpeado y tiró de él, para encontrarse con un pequeño dardo con una  punta roya y brillante, del tipo que usaban para sedar a las cebras o a los leones en los documentales.

Entonces todo comenzó a ponerse muy borroso. En medio del confuso caos de “ _oh Dios, esto no puede ser bueno_ ” y _“¿quién usa armas tranquilizadoras en personas, de todas formas?_ ”, ahí estaba la muy clara impresión de que no iba a recibir ninguna taza de té, y de que probablemente debió de haber comido antes de salir del apartamento.

Ridículo, pero ahí estaba, y fue, de hecho, el  único pensamiento claro de John mientras la consciencia se le desvanecía como humo en el viento.

 

* * *

 

 

John no abrió los ojos en cuanto recuperó la consciencia. Parcialmente porque sospechaba que no le gustaría ver lo que le daría la bienvenida, pero principalmente porque quería hacerse una idea de lo que sucedía sin alertar a sus captores.

La primera cosa de la que tomó nota fue que tenía un trozo de tela en la boca. Empujó tentativamente con su lengua, pero no cedió. Amordazado, entonces. Así que, o estaba en un lugar donde los gritos podían escucharse y llamar la atención, o quien quiera que lo había secuestrado lo quería callado –en realidad podría ser cualquiera de las dos.

La segunda cosa que notó fue que estaba desnudo. John había leído acerca de cómo la gente no siente la ropa contra la piel porque su cerebro se acostumbra a la sensación y simplemente lo bloqueaba, y él supuso que era verdad –él nunca había _realmente_ sentido su ropa, no a menos de que fuera muy incómoda, pero definitivamente estaba sintiendo su ausencia. Así que lo habían desnudado mientras estaba inconsciente, aunque aún quedaba por verse el por qué lo habían despojado de sus ropas. Había una multitud de posibles razones que sugerían: agresión sexual (la más obvia), para asegurarse de que no llevaba ningún arma, para vestirlo con algo más… o podrían haberle quitado la ropa simplemente para inquietarlo y ponerlo en una obvia posición de vulnerabilidad ante sus secuestradores.

Estaba recostado sobre su estómago, en algo suave, algo que se sentía como un colchón. ¿Una cama? John se movió, tratando de determinar en qué estaba recostado, al mismo tiempo parecer que se movía de manera natural mientras estaba inconsciente, cuando se dio cuenta de algo mucho más perturbador –estaba atado.

Sus muñecas estaban amarradas sobre su cabeza a lo que probablemente era la cabecera (John iba a asumir que estaba acostado en una cama) con algo que se sentía como a unas esposas. Y no los suaves juguetes sexuales que compras en las tiendas para adultos, sino de las policiacas, del tipo que podrían cortarte la muñeca si forcejeas contra ellas. Sus piernas estaban tan separadas que John supo que sus tendones iban a comenzar a doler muy pronto, y estaban atadas con algo que era ambos: suave y fuerte – ¿algún tipo de cuerda sintética?

-Déja de jugar, Johnny, sé que estás despierto-, dijo una voz desde algún lugar a su izquierda: era la voz de un hombre –tan alegre como si estuviera saludando a un amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo, pero bordando lo siniestro al grado de erizarle los vellos de la nuca.

Casi quería mantener los ojos cerrados, ser desafiante, pero sabía se trataba sólo de su orgullo fuera de lugar hablando. El juego había terminado, y cualquier aplazamiento no tendría sentido y sólo lo podría en desventaja.

A decir verdad, John no esperaba ser recibido por el rostro del nuevo (y supuestamente gay) novio de Molly.

-¿Jim?- graznó. O por lo menos lo intentó –con la mordaza en su boca sonó más bien como un balbuceo de una sola sílaba.

-No fuimos propiamente presentados antes- sonrió. Era el tipo de sonrisa que John había visto en algunos de los peores pacientes mentales con los que tuvo que lidiar, del tipo que estaban completamente desapegadas a la realidad. –Soy Jim Moriarty. Apretaría tu mano, pero las tienes ocupadas por el momento, ¿no es así?

No se rió de su propia broma, pero su voz estaba llena de diversión, del tipo de regodeo que John había escuchado en la voz de Sherlock cuando estaba particularmente complacido por su propia astucia.

Por lo menos durante cinco solidos segundos, John no hizo nada más que mirar al hombre. Cuando pensaba en Moriarty, pensaba en una combinación de viejo profesor y jefe de la mafia, el tipo de criminal que lo ha visto todo y había usado esa experiencia y conocimiento para retar a Sherlock. Él había imaginado a alguien con el pelo cano y guardaespaldas armados siempre a su lado, no un hombre que era probablemente más joven que John, vestido de alta costura y con un rostro fácil de olvidar, casi genérico.

Moriarty no se vería fuera de lugar trabajando a la cabeza de un banco, o en una oficina del estado, o en un empleo de relaciones públicas. Pero John supuso que ese era el punto: no había una habilidad que un criminal necesitara más que el poder pasar desapercibido. Y, de alguna manera, la insipidez de Moriarty sólo lo hacía ver más amenazador.

De pronto Jonh se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que estaba: desnudo y atado a una cama en frente de un hombre con traje y una sonrisa lunática, y el doctor no pudo evitar tensarse. Recordó que aún quedaba un último reto, un paso más en el juego demente que Sherlock estaba jugando con este hombre, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Moriarty estaba cambiando las reglas.

Ninguna de las otras personas a las que arrastró a la ola de bombardeos había descrito ser despojado de sus ropas y ser atado a una cama. Sólo había dos opciones: habían omitido esa parte, o Moriarty estaba intentando algo nuevo.

John sospechaba que se trataba de la segunda, y podía sentir el estómago revolvérsele con esa idea. Moriarty obviamente lo había secuestrado a él y no a cualquier otra persona por una razón, y tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría esa razón.

Tomó la pequeña voz llena de pánico que gritaba dentro de su cabeza que estaba a punto de sufrir una violación y la mandó callar. Prefería la tortura –si el punto de este enfermo juego había sido para llegar a Sherlock, tenía sentido que Moriarty quisiera más información sobre él.

Excepto que ese pensamiento no cuadraba. Si Moriarty sabía lo suficiente sobre Sherlock como para enviarle los zapatos de la primera víctima de asesinato en la que se había interesado, seguramente no había mucho que no supiera sobre el hombre. Al menos nada que le diera el interrogar a John, a menos de que quisiera saber cómo le gustaba su té.

-Sencillamente puedo ver tu pequeña mente zumbando- reflexionó Moriarty, sonando genuinamente interesado. Su voz era extraña, cada oración se movía con un acento diferente y una inflexión en el patrón como si aún estuviese buscando uno que le quedara bien. –Se mueve un poco despacio, ¿no, Johnny? No tan lento como la mayoría, lo admito, pero aun así…-

Negó con la cabeza, como un maestro decepcionado de los esfuerzos torpes de un niño. –De verdad no entiendo por qué él te conserva.

John asumió que con “él” se refería a Sherlock e, incapaz de maldecir a ese hombre como deseaba desesperadamente, se conformó con mirarlo. Era la clase de mirada que no usaba desde sus días en el ejército, la mirada que decía “eres menos que una cucaracha bajo mi bota, ahora fuera de mi camino antes de que termine contigo”.

Moriarty se balanceó sobre sus talones y rió aplaudiendo las manos como un niño extasiado con que su cachorro aprendiera un nuevo truco, obviamente sin intimidarse ni un poco. Entonces él se movió lejos de su vista y John hizo lo mejor que pudo para no entrar en pánico. Su cabeza estaba volteada hacia la izquierda, y la posición en la que estaba le impedía levantar el cuerpo para voltear la cara hacia la derecha sin asfixiarse en el proceso.

-Muestras un tipo de valor determinado que algunos admirarían- dijo la suave y amigable voz desde algún lugar sobre el hombro de John. –Y debo admitir que eres muy leal.

Una mano cayó en la espalda expuesta de John, dedos acariciándole el hombro –su hombro herido, y John no pensó que se trataba de una coincidencia. Arqueó la espalda y trató de zafarse, pero no estaba verdaderamente sorprendido cuando el agarre de Moriarty se apretó, con los dedos enterrados en la cicatriz, enviando sacudidas de dolor a través de sus nervios.

-Sí, puedo pensar en un par de usos para ti- comenzó Moriarty, y esta vez su voz sonó hirviente con miles de implicaciones.

Algo frío y duro se formó en el pecho de John pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió la extraña calma que siempre sentía cuando estaba bajo estrés o en peligro. No era como si pudiera desprenderse de su entorno, o aparentar que le estaba sucediendo a otra persona, más bien todo se volvía claro y fuerte, y podía ver lo que tenía que hacer tan claro como si estuviera resolviendo un simple problema matemático.

La mano desapareció, y Moriarty volvió a llenar el campo visual de John, sus ojos afilados y observando fijamente, no al cuerpo de John, sino a su rostro.

“Quiere una reacción” John se dio cuenta. “No se la des.”

Intentó deliberadamente mantener su rostro en blanco, con una expresión completamente indiferente, de la manera en la que Sherlock se veía a veces cuando John lo interrumpía para recordarle cosas tan triviales como que debía comer y dormir.

Debió de haberlo conseguido, por lo menos parcialmente, porque Moriarty lucía vagamente desconcertado. Entonces su mirada se endureció y se pasó por el cuerpo de John, y sacó la lengua para humedecerse los labios como si estuviese salivando. Pero el movimiento fue un poco exagerado para parecer natural. John supo que no lo había notado de no estar ya dentro de su mentalidad de combate, cuando estaba hiper-conscicente de los movimientos y gestos de las personas, pero la expresión lasciva de Moriarty le parecía, de alguna manera, inadecuada.

Extrañamente, pensó en la previa actuación de Sherlock, cuando había pretendido estar sobre-emotivo y en duelo para extraer información. Esto tenía el mismo tono de falsedad, aunque en el caso de Sherlock, sólo había parecido actuado porque John lo conocía muy bien.

En un instante comprendió por qué –este era un comportamiento imitado. Moriarty probablemente nunca había manifestado deseo por nadie en toda su vida, pero como quería trastornar a John, trataba de imitar los movimientos y expresiones que había visto en los rostros de otras personas. Probablemente había hecho ese comentario de “hola, sexy” sólo para irritar a Sherlock –probablemente pensaba que el sexo era inútil y un desperdicio de tiempo, pero estaba lo suficientemente feliz utilizándolo para manipular a las personas.

Sabiendo que la lasciva de Moriarty era falsa, daba la impresión de que todo era un escenario de una pantomima que hacía a John querer reír de odio por lo que tenía que enfretar. Su cara debió de dar un atisbo del desdén que estaba sintiendo, porque la expresión de Moriarty de repente se tornó muy fea. Cualquier otro hombre simplemente lo habría abofeteado, pero Moriarty se estiró y deliberadamente cerró su mano sobre el hombro herido de John, apretando viciosamente.  

La agonía abrasó el cuerpo de John de una forma tan intensa que sintió como si le dispararan de nuevo. Los dañados nervios chispearon y vio estrellas bailar frente a sus ojos mientras gritaba contra la mordaza. Este no era el ligero agarre de reprimenda que Moriarty había usado antes –este era cruel y atroz, dedos rasgando el hueso y el músculo dañados, tan fuere como si tratara de arrancar el hombro de John fuera de su lugar.

John fue liberado y tan pronto como había sido agarrado e inmovilizado, jadeando desesperadamente mientras el dolor cedía despacio a un palpitar sordo, como un cuchillo se le enterrara con cada latido.

Ahora la expresión de Moriarty lucía más amable. –Así está mejor.

Palmeó la mejilla de John dos veces, tan fuerte que eran más bofetadas que otra cosa, pero los restos de su furia aun brillaban en la esquina de sus ojos.

“No puede soportar el desprecio honesto” pensó John, memorizándolo, porque en esa situación, cualquier cosa que supiera sobre su captor era una ventaja.

Por supuesto, cómo podría aplicar esa ventaja era otra pregunta aparte.

-Verás, Johny- continuó Moriarty con voz ligera. –tengo tiempo para matar antes de mi pequeña cita con Sherlock.

  Los ojos de John se abrieron, e hizo un ruido sordo de horror. Moriarty se interrumpió, sonriéndole.

-¿No lo sabías? Publicó una invitación en su página web… nos encontraremos a la medianoche.

John recordó la oferta de Sherlock de salir a comprar leche –desconocía por qué cuando iba de compras lo trataran como si los empleados tuvieran una especie de vendetta personal en su contra- y, abruptamente, se dio cuenta en que había fracasado monumentalmente al no darse cuenta de ello esa tarde. Sherlock lo había dejado ir sabiendo que iba a encontrarse más tarde con el bombardero demente; él lo había dejado salir sabiendo que después iría a un lugar peligroso, en una situación posiblemente letal.

Cuando John saliera de esto, iba a estrangular a Sherlock. Iba a estrangularlo por ser el hombre más brillante que John conoció jamás y, al mismo tiempo, el más estúpido. Iba a estrangular a Sherlock por ser un idiota monumental, y ninguna corte en el mundo lo culparía.

Pero para eso primero debía liberarse de Moriarty, y John tenía el presentimiento de que eso no sucedería muy pronto. Moriarty se las había arreglado para tejer una red que había mantenido a Sherlock intrigado por días; mantener a John como prisionero por un tiempo indefinido era un juego de niños en comparación. John consideró la posibilidad de ser asesinado tan pronto como Moriarty terminara de jugar con él, pero desechó la idea –todo el punto de esto era jugar con Sherlock, para, de algún modo, probar que Moriarty era superior, y francamente asesinar a John no probaría nada.

-Estoy seguro de que adivinas que aún tenemos horas hasta entonces-. Moriarty no se molestó en mirarlo lascivamente esta vez, aparentemente había tenido suficiente de la actuación. -¿Qué crees que podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo?

La mano de Moriarty se enredó en el cabello de John, un gesto que parecía un raro remedo de cariño antes de tirar de él con fuerza; sus ojos lagrimearon como acto reflejo mientras su cuello era forzado hacia atrás en un ángulo doloroso. Sintió dedos trazando el contorno de sus labios, casi con curiosidad, sintiendo la manera en la que se apretaban contra la mordaza.

John maldijo y forcejeó, ignorando el dolor que aún punzaba en su hombro, sacudiendo la cabeza aun cuando sitió que el cabello se le desprendía del cuero cabelludo. Morarty rió y lo soltó, dejando que su frente se golpeara de una forma poco elegante contra el colchón, aparentemente encontrando divertido, con un placer perverso, el que John forcejeara de nuevo para voltear su rostro y poder respirar apropiadamente.

La paciencia de Moriarty para esperar a que John recuperara el aliento era, de alguna forma, lo más horroroso que le había sucedido jamás –porque implicaba que quería a John completamente despierto y plenamente consciente de lo que iba a suceder.

-¿De verdad eres una mascota adorable, no es así?- dijo, permaneciendo deliberadamente en la línea visual de John mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. –Muy divertida.

Ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse por completo; sólo se desabrochó el cinturón, abrió el pantalón y se lo quitó.

Moriarty estaba completamente erecto, lo que, de alguna manera, sorprendió a John. Sus comentarios lascivos y cargados de lujuria habían sido un acto, así que había estado esperando que el hombre no pudiese _levantarlo_. Pero no había duda en que estaba excitado; independientemente de la evidencia más obvia, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su respiración era rápida y poco profunda, como si estuviera anticipando con júbilo.

John supo que no era la perspectiva de abusar de él lo que tenía a Moriarty tan excitado, sino lo que eso representaba. Era la prueba de su poder, de su control sobre alguien más… y otro golpe en su guerra contra Sherlock.

Su excitación también aterrizó a John exactamente a lo que estaba por suceder con un impacto tan sólido como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

De antemano, había sido capaz de ser objetivo, de evaluar la situación casi de forma clínica. El claro desinterés de Moriarty lo había hecho ver la violación como una amenaza abstracta –algo que era aterrador, pero improbable, como ser golpeado por un rayo.

Ya no era abstracto mucho más, y John pudo sentir su pulso acelerarse, el pánico rasgarle  la garganta, haciéndole difícil respirar. Lo peor es que sabía lo que venía; la parte médica de su cerebro lo estaba inundando con fotografías de heridas que había visto y tratado, el tiempo de recuperación y la propensión a infecciones. La presencia de la próstata hacía el sexo anal consentido una experiencia enloquecedora, pero si el participante no estaba relajado y adecuadamente preparado, podría ser increíblemente lastimero y brutalmente doloroso.

John sabía exactamente lo que le iba a suceder y tenía una idea de lo mucho que le iba a doler.

 _“No le des una reacción,”_ se aconsejó. _“No le des una reacción, no le des una reacción…”_

Pero no pudo evitar tirar de las esposas, con los bordes de metal mordiéndole las muñecas como pequeños y crueles animales. Pequeños hormigueos de dolor comenzaban a recorrerle las piernas, músculos y ligamentos protestando por la tensión de ser apartados tan lejos. El cuerpo de John se tensó y comenzó a sacudirse, encorvando su espina como un arco, cuerdas raspándole los tobillos mientras luchaba contra su prisión.

No lo llevaba a ninguna parte, por supuesto. Moriarty ni siquiera se molestó en detenerlo, sólo lo miró con una especie de regocijo impío brillándole en los ojos. Él sabía tan bien como John que el doctor estaba clavado como una mariposa a un cartón, inmóvil e indefenso.

Era esa impotencia lo que asustaba más a John. Había estado en peligro antes, pero usualmente con un arma en las manos y hombres a su espalda, e incluso cuando iba corriendo detrás de Sherlock sin ellos no se sentía indefenso, aún podía pedir ayuda o pelear de vuelta o correr –el punto era que podía _hacer algo_.

Pero ahora… ahora todo lo que podía hacer era estar recostado ahí y recibirlo.

No pudo detener su respiración estridente, el trémulo jadeo cuando escuchó el escurridizo, húmedo sonido del lubricante en la piel.

“ _No le des una reacción, no le des una reacción…”_

El hecho de que John estuviese anticipando la áspera intrusión del húmedo dedo dentro de su cuerpo no lo hacía menos desagradable, ni  menos violación. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía relajarse, que tenía que rendirse y con un poco de suerte evitar lo peor del daño físico; pero era inútil. No podía relajarse, no ahora –cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso con inútil, fútil resistencia.

-Tendrás que soltarte un poco, Johnny- arrulló Moriarty mientras introducía repentinamente un segundo dedo, haciendo a John morder la mordaza para evitar gritar. –Estás tan tenso que podría partirte en dos, y eso echaría a perder mis planes.

John quería maldecirlo, quería decirle a Moriarty exactamente lo que pensaba acerca de sus planes, pero no se atrevía. Sus dientes estaban apretados sobre la mordaza, y estaba seguro de que si relajaba su mandíbula un solo instante, comenzaría a gritar y no sería capaz de detenerse.

“ _No le des una reacción, no le des una reacción…”_

Los dedos se retiraron y el colchón se movió mientras Moriarty se subía a la cama entre sus piernas abiertas.

_“No le des una reacción, no le des una reacción…”_

Manos separaron sus nalgas, y empujó algo más grande que dos dedos entre ellas mientras Moriarty se alineaba.

_“No le des una reacción, no le des una reacción…”_

John trató de prepararse para ello, pero no había nada, _nada_ , que lo hubiese podido preparar para esto. Moriarty entró en él como una estaca, rasgando su camino entre el tejido y los músculos tensos sin dudarlo, y se sintió como si un atizador al rojo vivo se hubiese enterrado en las entrañas de John.

A pesar de su promesa de no darle a Moriarty lo que quería, no pudo dejar de gritar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 

Al final, Moriarty abusó de él cuatro veces antes de que John fuera liberado y le ordenaran vestirse a punta de pistola.

Ni siquiera se molestó por intentar quitarles el arma –no había manera en la que él fuera capaz de tomarla, no en su condición. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pulverizado, como si hubiera corrido por un molino de carne y después lo hubieran pegado de nuevo. Moriarty parecía haber disfrutado causándole dolor tanto como un niño de ocho años lo hacía jugando Pokémon, así que John iba a contar como una victoria si se las arreglaba para levantarse y vestirse sin desmayarse.

Mientras arrastraba los brazos y las piernas debajo de él, con las extremidades débiles y temblorosas después de pasar tanto tiempo atado, John trató de valorar sus heridas en silencio. Sus muñecas estaban sangrando, desgarradas por el implacable agarre de las esposas, pero las heridas no eran profundas y ya comenzaban a cerrarse. Su hombro era una palpitante masa de nervios –Moriarty había maltratado con brutalidad el delgado tejido de su cicatriz cada vez que sentía que John no estaba gritando lo suficientemente alto- y ambos brazos dolían por la incómoda posición en la que habían sido puestos.

La verdad sea dicha, todo el cuerpo de dolía. Había peleado hasta el final, incluso cuando había estado tan cansado y con tanto dolor que apenas y tenía energía para tirar de las esposas… incluso entonces luchó. Pero los músculos y tendones no estaban hechos de esa clase de fuerza de larga duración, e incluso ahora John podía sentir el apretado y abrasador tirón de sus músculos trabajando más allá de sus límites. Paralelamente a la necesidad de Moriarty de lastimarlo, de escucharlo gritar –una necesidad que el hombre había satisfecho  repartiendo golpes inesperados en lugares sensibles y crueles pellizcos en las agrupaciones de los nervios- John estaba sorprendido de que su cuerpo aún funcionara.

Se obligó a sentarse, la espalda le picaba incómodamente cuando las marcas en su piel se estiraban y la aguijoneaban cuando se movía. Moriarty parecía tener cierto gusto por amoratarlo, por marcarlo, y hubo un punto en el que fue más lejos y comenzó a golpearlo con lo que John pensó era un cinturón. Sabía que algunos de los golpeas habían roto la piel y que al menos dos de ellos iban a necesitar puntadas.

Podía que las mordidas necesitaran puntadas también. Definitivamente necesitaban ser limpiadas; la boca humana estaba llena de bacterias, tantas que la infección era prácticamente garantizada, especialmente considerando que cada una de las mordidas había sangrado. Moriarty nunca susurró cosas contra su piel, eso habría arruinado el propósito después de todo. Esto nunca había sido sobre la lujuria o la conveniencia, había sido acerca del poder, acerca de demostrar el alcance de su control –había sido acerca de marcar a John, casi quemándolo, como una etiqueta que dijera: “ _Moriarty estuvo aquí_ ”- por lo que sus dientes siempre, _siempre_ se habían hundido sobre su piel como un vampiro tratando de alimentarse.

Así que las puntadas iban a ser necesarias, y la esterilización también. Se sentía casi reconfortante el ser capaz de recitar el tratamiento; de observar su cuerpo y pensar en las heridas como en un ejercicio médico, no como algo real, no como algo que le había pasado a él. Era mucho más fácil hacerlo por el estado somnoliento en el que estaba cayendo, con el dolor indudablemente _ahí_ , presente y agónico, pero… distante. Remoto. Como si su cerebro ya no estuviera conectado a su cuerpo.

John había experimentado este estado antes; había sido después de que le dispararon, mientras lo regresaban aprisa para que recibiera tratamiento. En casos de dolor severo y debilitante –recibir un disparo, tener una extremidad faltante o cosas así- el cuerpo producía montones de endorfinas en un esfuerzo por aplacar los receptores del dolor y mantener al cuerpo funcionando. El resultado era una especie de estado de trance, la clase de indolora calma que se apoderaba de las personas con una pierna rota a levantarse y cojear hasta un teléfono para llamar por su propia ambulancia.

Era ese estado en el que John se había sumergido en algún puto de su ordalía, Aunque supuso que también podían ser las primeras etapas del shock.

Bajando las piernas al piso, manteniendo una mirada precavida hacia Moriarty y el hombre parado junto a él con el arma, John trató de levantarse…

Y recibió el recordatorio de la herida de la que había hecho un esfuerzo por tratar de ignorar.

El movimiento de sus piernas, su intento de apoyar su peso en ellas, el movimiento de los músculos de su pelvis, todo envió un disparo de agonía directamente hacia su espina como una corriente eléctrica. No pudo evitar jadear de dolor, agarrándose de la pared mientras luchaba por permanecer de pie y no caer al suelo.

John sabía que había sufrido daños internos –la sangre en las sábanas (y en Morirty, antes de que se limpiara con un pañuelo) confirma eso –pero no quería pensarlo demasiado. No había manera de objetivar esa herida, de encerrarla en una pequeña caja y enterrarla en las profundidades de su pecho, en la esquina más oscura de su mente. No lo podía valorar clínicamente este –este viejo y abusivo dolor como el de un largo y pesado cuchillo dentro de él que en un instante se transformaba en vidrio afilado cada vez que trataba de moverse.

-Apresúrate, Johnny- se burló Moriarty, con su voz escurriendo autosatisfacción. –Tenemos una cita que atender, y la puntualidad es muy importante.

La boca de John se tesó, su mandíbula apretada dolorosamente mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de alejarse de esa cruel, salvaje y presumida voz. En lugar de eso cuadró sus hombros e inclinó su barbilla, desafiante, mirándolo hacia abajo en un intento de decir tan claro como era posible “ _no me asustas_ ”.

Era una mentira, por supuesto –Moriarty francamente aterrorizaba a John- pero no iba a encogerse o acobardarse delante de él. A pesar del nauseabundo pavor y el recuerdo del dolor cuajando en sus entrañas, John sostuvo la mirada hasta que Moriarty rió entre dientes  y sacudió su cabeza, gesticulando hacia la pila de ropa plegada sobre el buró.

Afortunadamente era una habitación estrecha; John sólo tuvo que moverse hasta los pies de la cama para alcanzar su ropa. Se puso la camisa y la chaqueta primero, haciendo una mueca mientras la ropa rasguñaba y frotaba contra las magulladuras que decoraban su espalda. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire para darse valor, trató de ponerse los pantalones sin agravar la incesante y palpitante agonía que irradiaba de su trasero. 

No funcionó, por supuesto. Muchas veces tuvo que congelarse en su lugar, apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos mientras luchaba contra el dolor.

Moriarty suspiró impaciente, como un niño desesperado por ir a la tienda de juguetes a la que su padre acababa de pasar. –Vamos, Johny, no hay necesidad gemir; ha pasado un tiempo pero no es como si nunca lo hubieras hecho.

Era cierto que John no era ajeno al seño con otro hombre, pero habían pasado años desde su última incursión en el sexo anal (y de verdad no quería saber cómo era que Moriarty lo sabía), así que la penetración de Moriarty había sido tan dolorosa como si fuera virgen.

Y la idea de ser abusado durante horas no era para nada comparable con su experiencia previa, hizo que John volviera a mirar a Moriarty. Quería decirle a ese bastardo psicópata exactamente lo que pensaba de él, pero su garganta estaba tan ronca de gritar, que no se creía capaz de dejar salir una sola palabra.

Así que John siguió vistiéndose a la misma velocidad que antes, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por hacerlo más despacio o apresurarse, como si no hubiese escuchado la orden anterior en primer lugar. Sabía que jugar al sordo era una pequeña y francamente infantil expresión de rebeldía, pero sentía que tenía que hacer _algo_ , que tenía que probarle a Moriarty que no lo  había destrozado por completo.

Para el momento en el que John se estaba poniendo los zapatos, su ropa interior ya estaba húmeda –sangre, preferentemente, pero probablemente también semen. Moriarty no se había molestado en usar condón, lo que John tomó como alarde, una forma de decir que conocía su historial médico lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no se estaba arriesgando a contraer nada del doctor, y de que no iban a encontrar su ADN en ningún sistema.

La puerta se abrió y otro de los empleados de Moriarty –una mujer- entró cargando un chaleco cargado con explosivos y una parka color olivo.

John la miró, cansado, tratando de reconocer algún rasgo distintivo, algo que fuera útil cuando saliera de esto… pero no había nada. Ambos, ella y el hombre con el arma, estaban vestidos completamente de negro, además de que estaban usando el tradicional pasamontañas de los ladrones de banco sobre el rostro.

Sherlock probablemente habría deducido su historia de vida por la forma en la que se ataban los zapatos, pero todo lo que John podía ver era un montón de ropa negra de pies a cabeza, sólo con los ojos y la boca visibles.

-Bueno, vamos- lo alentó Moriarty. –Primero las bombas, parka después –no quiero que te resfríes.

John no tenía duda en que la razón por la que había visto el rostro de Moriarty era porque él así lo quería. Ni siquiera podía obtener ninguna pista de la habitación –era pequeña, cierto, pero eso era la única particularidad que poseía. Los muebles consistían en simples piezas genéricas, producidas en masa, que se encontraban en las habitaciones de hotel, las sábanas eran blancas (aunque ahora estaban manchadas con la sangre de John), la única ventana había sido completamente embadurnada con pintura negra, así que no podía ver ni un atisbo del mundo exterior… ¡incluso el diseño del color era de un beige genérico!

En resumen, no había nada, absolutamente nada que John podía averiguar de esto; ni la identidad de algunos de los colaboradores de Moriarty ni la ubicación de donde había sido apresado, ¡nada! Bueno, nada excepto la aparente incursión de Moriarty en la esfera de las violaciones.

En ese repentino y abrumador momento comprensión, John entendió el término “desconsolado” *****. Porque _estaba_ enfermo –enfermo hasta el alma, asqueado en una forma que no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo y todo lo que tenía que ver con la mente. Él había esperado aprender algo, descubrir una especie de debilidad en Moriarty que pudiera ayudar a Sherlock… entonces ahí estaría la razón para todo esto, algo que justificara lo que había sufrido.

Pero no había nada, sólo la sangre que humedecía sus muslos, y la abrasadora y cruel quemadura de su desgarrado cuerpo, hecho jirones por el placer de un demente.

La mujer deslizó el chaleco sobre él como si le estuviera ayudando a poner un abrigo, y por un momento la aturdida y destrozada mente de John, recordó que cuando él y Sherlock estaban investigando el caso del contrabando, cuando él apenas entraba al apartamento después de que Sherlock se estaba acomodando el abrigo sobre los hombros, largos dedos acomodándose las solapas contra el pecho.

Por un momento, John quiso vomitar. Simplemente estaba inherentemente mal –estas personas no podían recordarle a Sherlock, sólo no _podían_.

Agachó la cabeza, mirando la bomba, al paquete de Semtex enredado en medio de los cables y luces brillantes; dándose cuenta de que algo se sentía… incorrecto. Respiró profundamente, esperando parecer resignado, pero en realidad era para probar el peso del chaleco contra su cuerpo.

Como lo pensó –era demasiado ligero. No era demasiado, pero John había tratado con el Semtex antes, y sabía que lo que fuera que le habían atado era demasiado ligero para ser Semtex. También había algo gracioso en el alambrado –nada que él pudiera determinar (John era doctor, no un zapador, después de todo), sólo el sutil instinto diciéndole que algo no andaba bien.

Una de dos, o la supuesta bomba no era nada de eso, o Moriarty quería dar la impresión de que ahí había mucho más Semtex en el chaleco de lo que en realidad había.

Sherlock sería capaz de llegar a algo con eso, pero la mente de John estaba demasiado preocupada –demasiado ocupada reprimiendo cualquier tipo de reacción y pretendiendo que no estaba asustado- para pensar en ello por mucho tiempo.

John alzó una mano para tocar el duro plástico detrás de su cuello, el audífono fuera de primera vista, y se preguntó por qué. ¿Por qué Moriarty se había molestado en secuestrarlo a él cuando seguramente cualquier otro transeúnte elegido al azar podría haber servido a sus propósitos?

-¿Por qué?- la garganta de John estaba tan lastimada y su boca tan seca por la mordaza que la pregunta emergió como un suspiro.

En realidad no se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado su pregunta hasta que Moriarty alzó las cejas, y gesticuló hacia la mujer. Se fue tan silenciosa como había llegado, regresando momentos después con un vaso de plástico lleno de agua hasta la mitad.

Fue sólo hasta que ella se lo ofreció cuando John se dio cuenta de que Moriarty pretendía que lo bebiera. Por un momento sospechó -¿estaba a punto de ser drogado? Pero no tenía sentido negarse; John necesitaba desesperadamente humedecer su doliente garganta, y no había necesidad de que Moriarty fuera sutil al respecto –si el criminal quería a John drogado, John estaba seguro de que simplemente uno de los ayudantes lo sujetaría y le inyectaría algo.

Con algo de esfuerzo, John se las arregló para contener un estremecimiento de asco ante el pensamiento de ser sujetado. Tomó pequeños y moderados tragos al agua, concentrándose en el alivio del frío líquido humedeciendo su boca y garganta en un esfuerzo por distraerse de ese mal pensamiento.

Había un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos de Moriarty al ver a John beber, una mirada de las que habían intrigado al docto en un principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el darle agua era sólo otra prueba del control que tenía. Moriarty cuándo John sentía dolor y cuándo no, cuándo sufría y cuándo recibía alivio.

-¿Qué era eso que estabas diciendo?- Moriarty inquirió, con una voz gentil mientras John bebía.

John supo que tenía la oportunidad de reelaborar su pregunta, pero no se molestó. Quería saber por qué Moriarty lo había secuestrado a _él_ , y no a ningún otro blanco fácil que caminaba por Londres. Quería saber qué era tan importante sobre este último movimiento que el criminal había hecho deliberadamente con una conexión personal a Sherlock.

Sólo quería saber por qué esto le había sucedido a él –si es que Moriarty tenía una razón, en primer lugar.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó, ahogando el dolor de su garganta.

-Porque tú eres especial, Johnny- Moriarty sonrió con suficiencia.

El tono en el que había dicho su nombre y la sonrisa satisfecha que la acompañaba hizo que el estómago de John se anudara y sintió el sabor a bilis en la garganta. Apretó la mandibula y se obligó a tragar, determinado a no demostrar su debilidad delante del monstruo que tenía enfrente.

-Doctor John Watson- comenzó Moriarty, con voz reflexiva. –El hombre le que enseñó a un fenómeno lo que era tener un amigo… el hombre que le enseñó al sociópata a sentir.

Había algo casi hambriento en su voz, y cada músculo en el cuerpo de John se tornó en piedra ante la expresión en el rostro de Moriarty.

Era deseo. No imitada lujuria o falsa excitación, sino evidente y honesto _deseo_ , su mirada temblorosa sobre John como si quisiera disecarlo. Para quitarle capa tras paca para ver cómo funcionaba.

John bloqueó sus rodillas para evitar dar un paso atrás, con el pecho tan tenso como si hubiese sido apretado con un tornillo. De alguna manera, ese codicioso, envidioso brillo en los ojos de Moriarty era más aterrador que cualquier amenaza.

Entonces Moriarty parpadeó y se había ido, y su máscara burlona y vagamente agradable estaba de regreso.

John en realidad estaba aliviado, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por no mostrarlo.

Moriarty gesticuló enormemente hacia la puerta. –Después de ti, Johnny.

Caminar era una tortura absoluta, pero John estaba determinado a no lloriquear, y en lugar de ello apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que pensó que sus dientes se romperían. Aun así, a pesar del dolor, casi se ríe cuando consiguió salir de la habitación.

Estaba en una casa rodante –del tipo del que algunas personas manejan alrededor de Europa o América. No se preguntaba por qué la habitación era tan pequeña. Hacía ver todo el secuestro como algo absurdo; John había esperado encontrarse resguardado en una clase de base subterránea secreta merecedora de una película de Bond. En lugar de eso, había sido recluido en una caravana.

John estaba ejerciendo cada partícula de su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar a su mente viajar por lo que había sucedido dentro de la caravana tan sólo unos minutos atrás. No se podía permitir desmoronarse, no ahora. Sólo tenía que permanecer fuerte hasta que estuviera en un lugar muy muy alejado de aquí… sólo tenía que resistir hasta que hubiera terminado.

-Ciérrate la parka- indicó Moriarty, con un tinte de frustración en su voz, como si no pudiera creer que John de verdad era tan lento.

John se inclinó hacia el chaleco, preguntándose si lo que estaba usando en realidad era una bomba, y si lo era, qué tanta presión necesitaría antes de apagarla.

Moriarty suspiró, sonando ofendido. –Dame algo de crédito, Johnny.

De alguna forma a John no le sorprendía que Moriarty supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Hizo como le dijeron, con el hombro izquierdo protestando mientras escondía la bomba de la vista –cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que sólo estaba afuera por una caminata nocturna.

-Perfecto- dijo Moriarty, y se veía tan alegre que John estaba casi sorprendido de que no frotara sus manos como un villano de caricatura. –Debo admitir, Johnny, que no puedo esperar a ver el pequeño rostro del querido Sherlock cuando te vea.

Estaba haciendo todo menos retorcerse en su lugar, y John pensó que finalmente entendía por qué Moriarty lo había tomado a él.

Todo era por Sherlock, como había sido desde que todo ese desastre había comenzado. Era acerca de llamar la atención de Sherlock, acerca de obtener una reacción… incluso la violación había sido sobre Sherlock, aunque en una manera muy retorcida y perturbadora.

En ese momento, John hizo una decisión de último minuto. Probablemente no era muy inteligente, y no sabía si tendría mucho éxito… pero tenía que intentar.

Moriarty había abusado de él simplemente para obtener una reacción de Sherlock, pero John iba a hacer lo mejor que podía para negarle eso.

John iba a hacer lo mejor que podía para que Sherlock nunca lo descubriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * heartsick, significa literalmente "corazón enfermo"


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso! espero que les guste ^^

Capítulo 3

 

 

Tomando en cuenta su situación, John pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Se había forzado a moverse normalmente, con naturalidad, delante de Sherlock, se había forzado a actuar como si el dolor no estuviera escalando por cada pulgada de su cuerpo, y pensó que lo estaba llevando muy bien.

Incluso había sujetado a Moriarty cuando había tenido la oportunidad, aun cuando la idea de tocar a ese hombre lo hacía querer vomitar. En cualquier otra circunstancia, John sabía que jamás se hubiera movido.

Pero más fuerte que la necesidad de huir y de nunca, _nunca_ acercarse a veinte pies de Moriarty de nuevo, estaba la necesidad de mantener a Sherlock a salvo.

Había estado un poco preocupado cuando Sherlock le quitó la bomba, principalmente por la inquietud de que alguna de las heridas de su espalda hubiera sangrado a través de su camisa. Se había aferrado a su abrigo fuertemente, asegurándose de que Sherlock no tuviera ningún atisbo de ellas, y esperando desesperadamente que la sangre que escurría de su ropa interior no hubiese comenzado a teñir sus pantalones.

John ni siquiera había sido capaz de revisar si estaban húmedos o no –eso sólo había atraído la atención de Sherlock.

Tomó la primera oportunidad que tuvo para deslizarse hacia el piso, consiguiendo mantener sus pantalones fuera de la línea visual de Sherlock y esperando que lo pasara como puro alivio por no tener una bomba pegada a él mucho más. Debido a sus heridas, no era la posición más cómoda que podía haber elegido, pero no se atrevía a moverse, ni a hacer nada que pudiese hacer pensar a Sherlock que le había sucedido algo más allá de ser cubierto de explosivos.

Además, el dolor le ayudaba a fortalecer sus sentidos y no desvanecer. John tenía el presentimiento de que se caería inconsciente si encontraba una posición cómoda –la constante agonía disparando contra sus nervios era, probablemente, la única cosa que lo mantenía consciente.

Sherlock no parecía darse cuenta de nada; más que nada porque el auto proclamado detective consultor estaba actuando como neurótico, como una ardilla llena de cafeína en un cuarto lleno de gatos.

De todas las cosas que habían sucedido esa noche, era esto lo que había desorientado más a John, porque Sherlock siempre estaba calmado, tan distante y despectivo como un noble extranjero, siempre actuando como si estuviera en completo control de la situación, incluso cuando claramente no lo estaba. El verlo caminar de un lado a otro sin cansancio, cambiando el arma de una mano a otra, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer con ella (lo que en realidad era un pensamiento aterrador), hizo pensar a John en cuando tenía ocho años y el gato se las arregló para sacar al pez dorado fuera de su pecera. Se había abalanzado hacia el pez y lo había salvado, pero este Sherlock asustado e inquieto le recordaba mucho a su pez  retorciéndose en la alfombra, saltando y estremeciéndose, como si luchara por ponerse de pie en un mundo completamente alienígeno.

Así que John hizo lo que hacía mejor cuando Sherlock parecía amargado, o frustrado, o inquieto: hizo una broma, y trató de hacerlo reír.

La reacción de Sherlock lo sorprendió un poco –aun cuando sabía que él podía hacer sonreír a Sherlock, no sabía que podía hacer que Sherlock se relajara de esa manera. Había pensado que _nada_ podría, pero la evidencia era innegable. Mientras Sherlock sonreía, la tensa línea de sus hombros desapareció de repente, y la tensión se drenaba de su cuerpo como su le hubiesen quitado un tapón.

John se las arregló para levantarse, determinado a maniobrar con cuidado para que Sherlock quedara detrás de él de camino a casa, entonces inventaría alguna excusa para salir y  poder ir discretamente al hospital o a una clínica en algún lugar.

Al menos tenía un plan. Entonces una multitud de luces rojas aparecieron en su pecho y en el de Sherlock, y John tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que su plan se iba a ir al caño.

* * *

 

Resultó que John había tenido razón –lo que el chaleco tenía pegado no era Semtex.

Por supuesto, John habría preferido descubrirlo de otra manera que no involucrara a  Sherlock disparándole y liberando… lo que sea que eso fuera. 

Parecía una nube de humo, excepto que era mucho más denso que el humo, como una explosión muy pequeña, con partículas muy pequeñas, como una gigante bomba de humo. John pudo sentir sus ojos irritándose mientras parpadeaba a través del pantano impenetrable mientras movía las piernas hacia lo que esperaba fuera la dirección hacia la puerta, tirando de la muñeca de Sherlock.

John había visto el temblor en el dedo de Sherlock al disparar del gatillo, y había hecho su movimiento casi al mismo tiempo en el que disparó el arma. El plan era agarrar a Sherlock y llevarlo hacia la salida, suponiendo que cualquier cosa que sucediera cuando le disparara a la supuesta bomba sería distracción suficiente para no ser alcanzados por los francotiradores. Por supuesto, asumiendo que lo que había en el chaleco no era Semtex, pero si eso de verdad era una bomba, nada de lo que intentara haría diferencia.

Al menos de esta manera tenían una oportunidad se sobrevivir.

La… _cosa_ blanca… se esparció con una velocidad aterradora, como una avalancha en miniatura. Apeas se las había arreglado para tomar la muñeca de Sherlock antes que los envolviera y comenzara a tambalearse hacia el vago recuerdo que tenía de dónde estaba la salida. Estaba aguantando la respiración desesperadamente, determinado a no dejar que esa substancia entrara a sus pulmones –no le extrañaría de Moriarty que toda esa porquería fuera alguna especie de arma química.

Su lastimado brazo golpeó la puerta, y el impacto fue tan inesperado que lanzó a John hacia atrás. Se tragó un grito cuando su espalda se golpeó contra el pecho de Sherlock –prácticamente podía sentir cómo sus heridas se abrían de nuevo- y se tambaleó peligrosamente durante un momento, con su equilibrio abandonándolo mientras el dolor iba en aumento.

Unos dedos largos se cerraron alrededor del brazo de John, estabilizándolo durante el medio segundo que le tomó acomodar los pies una vez más.

John no desperdició tiempo en respirar o en dar las gracias –cerró la puerta con cerrojo, arrastrando a Sherlock detrás de él. Sabía que el aire le daría a esa substancia la oportunidad de disiparse y a los francotiradores de volver a fijar su blanco, y él no planeaba seguir en el edificio cuando lo hicieran.

No se dio cuenta de que habían corrido tres cuadras lejos de la piscina hasta que Sherlock lo detuvo, el agarre repentino que tiró de la mano de John (aun fuertemente agarrada a la muñeca de Sherlock) y girándolo.

Por un momento, él y Sherlock no hicieron nada más que mirarse. Entonces, cuando la confusión de la adrenalina se aclaró, el cuerpo de John le recordó que había sido abusado sexualmente apenas unos veinte minutos atrás, y que esa carrera _no_ era una buena idea. De hecho, había sido una maldita idea terrible y ¿qué demonios pensaba que hacía?

John estaba determinado a no desmayarse en ese punto, sin importar que tan desesperadamente lo deseara. Si se desmayaba, Sherlock podría examinarlo para determinar por qué lo había hecho; Sherlock podría ver la sangre y después saber lo que había pasado y Moriarty habría ganado y John _¡no iba a permitir eso!_

Pero sí se tambaleó hacia atrás de una forma  algo dramática, –soltando el brazo de Sherlock en el proceso- y estuvo agradecido cuando su espalda dio contra una tranquilizadora y sólida pared de ladrillo. Dolía, pero no tanto como la enredada masa de agonía que tenía entre las piernas y a lo largo de la base de su espina. John dejó que la pared lo sostuviera, concentrando todas sus fuerzas en no gritar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tomaba largas y profundas bocanadas de aire mientras esperaba a que el dolor alcanzara un nivel más manejable.

-¿John?

Abrió los ojos. Sherlock se veía como un mal disfraz para noche de brujas del fantasma de la navidad pasada, cubierto como estaba con todo ese polvo blanco.

Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y una de sus manos alzada hacia John, como si Sherlock intentara alcanzarlo pero no supiera que hacer después. La mirada en sus ojos sólo podía ser descrita como de preocupación y una sana dosis de alarma, también.

-Estoy bien- le dijo John –técnicamente era mentira, pero estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado hacía unos minutos. –Sólo es la explosión de adrenalina.

Sherlock agachó la mirada, abriendo un poco más los ojos, y tuvo una ingesta rápida de aliento, revelando lo intranquilo que estaba. –Tu muñeca está herida.

John siguió la mirada de Sherlock. Mientras que los guantes y las mangas de su chaqueta le habían cubierto las heridas anteriormente, ahora sus bazos lucían contrastantes con lo que sea que fuere lo que sus heridas abiertas habían  formado –las oscuras líneas donde la sangre había absorbido el polvo, resaltaban tanto como luces de neón contra el blanco mortal del resto de su cuerpo.

John no pensó que podría mentirle a Sherlock con ningún tipo de éxito, al menos no sin una meditación previa. El truco sería decirle la verdad suficiente para explicar sus heridas, pero sin revelarle lo suficiente como para que Sherlock pudiera sospechar qué más le había hecho Moriarty.

-Me tenía esposado y traté de quitármelas- y le ofreció a Sherlock una sonrisa adolorida. –No fue una buena idea.

Sherlock aspiró por la nariz, casi avergonzado por haberse preocupado. –Ciertamente no. Para futuras referencias, si necesitas quitarte unas esposas y eres incapaz de forzar la cerradura, el mejor recurso que puedes usar es romper varios huesos de tu mano.

-Anotado-. John ya sabía eso, pero le había sido imposible hacer palanca para romper su mano por la posición en la que había sido atado.

Tratando de cambiar el tema de la conversación lejos de sus heridas, John hizo lo que estaba garantizado que distraía Sherlock –le dio un problema.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- preguntó, golpeando su manga para levantar una pequeña nube de polvo en el aire.

-No puedo decirlo sin un análisis adecuado- murmuró Sherlock, sonando molesto. Quizá el ser incapaz de determinar la composición química del polvo a primera vista fuera una especie de error personal.

A costa de John, una sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios y reprimió la necesidad de reír. Principalmente porque, si de reía, se tornaría en una risa histérica muy pronto, y eso definitivamente haría pensar a Sherlock que algo iba mal.

Los ojos de Sherlock –distantes y ligeramente desenfocados, de la forma en la que lo hacían cuando su mente se alejaba y dejaba a todos atrás, en el polvo- de pronto, entrecerró los ojos y miró a John con la intensidad de un láser. –Sabías que no era una bomba.

-Lo sospeché,- John admitió. –El chaleco no era lo suficientemente pesado para tanto Semtex, así que o no era una bomba o había mucho menos explosivos en mí de los que parecía.

Una vez más, Sherlock lucía un poco disgustado, tal vez preguntándose cómo era que no se le había ocurrido. Personalmente, John estaba feliz de que no hiciera –de hacerlo, implicaría que Sherlock gastaba mucho tiempo lidiando con Semtex, y esa idea no era precisamente tranquilizadora.

John hizo otra pregunta, esta vez una de la que sí quería saber la respuesta. -¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? ¿Todo este asunto de la bomba falsa?

-Sólo otra prueba,- contestó Sherlock, comenzando a lucir distanciado mientras su mente procesaba la información. Probablemente tratando de calcular si la habría pasado o no, y lo que significaría en un futuro.

John supuso que eso tenía sentido. En la piscina, se había preguntado si había entendido mal a Moriarty –si no había sido violado para obtener una reacción de Sherlock, sino porque Moriaty era un psicópata sádico. No se habría vanagloriado al respecto, y cuando parecía que Moriarty iba a ordenar sus muertes inmediatas, John se había preguntado cuál había sido el punto de todo esto- ¿por qué violarlo si Sherlock no se enteraría de ello jamás, si planeaba matarlos casi inmediatamente?

Pero esto… esto le decía que no se había equivocado en nada. Moriarty siempre tuvo la intención de que escaparan, y no se había molestado en presumir sobre la violación porque contaba conque Sherlock lo descubriría.

Así que John se tenía que asegurar de que no lo hiciera.

‘ _Lo que va a ser difícil si Sherlock continúa mirándome así e invadiendo mi espacio personal’_ , John reflexionó mientras presenciaba la mirada fija de Sherlock concentrada en él de nuevo.

Casi esperaba que el más alto recitara una de sus usuales deducciones brillantes, y sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espina ante el pensamiento -¿Sherlock sabía? ¿Se habría dado cuenta?- pero no había nada. Sólo una mirada tan intensa que casi era sólida, recorriendo el cuerpo de John de arriba hacia abajo como si se tratara de una pieza de evidencia que iba a cerrar un caso.

John trató de mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, una promesa silenciosa de que todo iba a estar bien. Era un mentiroso terrible, pero esto no sería una mentira siempre y cuando John pudiera llevar a Sherlock a casa y obtener atención médica discretamente. Necesitaba obtener lo segundo tan pronto como fuera posible –estaba un poco preocupado por el tiempo que llevaba sangrando.

Mientras la adrenalina de John durara y no sangrara a través de los pantalones, supuso que  tenía una oportunidad.

Entonces escuchó el ronroneo de una cara maquinaria. Sherlock se tensó una vez más mientras un auto negro se hacía visible, y John trato de soportar más peso en sus piernas en lugar de recargarlo contra la pared –si tenían que correr por sus vidas una vez más, quería estar preparado.

Pero cuando la puerta del auto se abrió, fue Mycroft quien salió, no Moriarty.

Al ver que era su hermano, Sherlock se relajó un poco, incluso mientras John luchaba contra la repentina necesidad de salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Ocultar su violación de Sherlock dependía de que, a pesar de su inteligencia, Sherlock parecía tener problemas para leer a las personas. Si bien podía analizar su joyería y sus carteras y manos y expresiones, en realidad leyendo a la _persona_ y no los detalles parecía ser difícil para él. Era eso lo crucial en el plan de John –que, incluso si Sherlock podía descubrir que algo andaba mal, él sencillamente lo aludiría al trauma por haber sido secuestrado por un criminal y nunca se le ocurriría en pensar en algo más allá.

Mycroft, por otro lado… Mycroft _podía_ leer a las personas. Más que eso, parecía saber cómo las personas pensaban y actuaban –si alguien iba a sospechar que Moriarty lo había violado, ese sería Mycroft.

-Te metiste en un pequeño desastre esta vez, ¿no es así, Sherlock?- dijo Mycroft como una felicitación, mirando significativamente sus cuerpos despeinados y cubiertos de polvo.

Aparentemente incapaz de contestar con una respuesta mordaz que no afirmara su propia culpabilidad, Sherlock se decidió por una mirada fulminante y un simple: –Mycroft.

John no dijo una palabra –mejor no darle a Mycroft algo con qué trabajar.

-Como estoy confiado en que me diste los planos originales,- comenzó el mayor de los Holmes, usando un tipo de voz calculadamente tan desinteresada como fuera posible. – ¿Puedo asumir que usaste un facsímil inservible?

Por un momento John se desconcertó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Mycroft se refería a los planos del misil, los planos que supuestamente Moriarty había arrojado a la piscina.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No puedes deducirlo?- comentó Sherlock, y para todos los demás sonó exactamente como antes, en el departamento, antes de que todo ese desastre comenzara. Desinteresado y desdeñoso, esperando a que su hermano por fin quedara fuera de vista… pero John podía escuchar la ligera vacilación en su voz,  la manera en la que las sílabas temblaron casi imperceptiblemente –Sherlock había sido terriblemente afectado esa noche.

John se tomó un momento para rogar por no ser así de  transparente para Sherlock. Después se tomó otro momento para rezar en silencio por que Mycroft se fuera pronto.

Cuando escuchó el distintivo quejido de las sirenas de policía en el aire, John tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de maldecir. No sabía durante cuánto tiempo más podría mantener esa máscara de normalidad, y ciertamente no creía tener muchas oportunidades estando frente a los dos hermanos Holmes y una colección de lo mejor de Londres. Solo, podría haber engañado a Sherlock, pero ahora… ahora alguien estaría obligado a notar algo.

-Casiopea está llegando con la policía,- anunció Mycroft, y John tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sido sólo para su beneficio –Sherlock probablemente sabía que la policía estaba en camino tan pronto como su hermano salió del auto.

La confusión sobre quién era Casiopea duró hasta que su cansado cerebro recordó a la asistente de Mycroft, y que “Anthea” no era su verdadero nombre. Dudaba mucho que “Casiopea” lo fuera, y se preguntó sobre el cambio. – ¿Se lo cambaría por rotación –usaría un nombre diferente cada semana o algo por el estilo?

-Y también debe de haber una ambulancia en camino.

La dispersa atención de John se clavó en Mycroft de nuevo, con un tirón casi perceptible.

-¿Una ambulancia?- espetó, esperando no sonar tan horrorizado como se sentía.

-Vamos, Dr. Watson, estoy seguro de que se da cuenta de que, por lo menos usted, necesita atención médica,- dijo Mycroft señalando con la mirada la muñeca herida de John.

La mayoría de las sirenas los pasaron –probablemente en camino para contener… lo que sea que había explotado por toda la piscina- pero un auto dio vuelta en su calle y se estacionó junto al de Mycroft.

John no estaba tan sorprendido como debería cuando Lestrade y Donovan salieron del auto. Seguramente Mycroft se había asegurado de que ellos fueran llamados específicamente para ir a la escena, probablemente sólo para molestar a Sherlock o algo así.

John aún se sentía algo desconectado por todo; como si estuviera viéndolo todo en el cine en lugar de estarlo viviendo. Y era difícil reconectarse porque todo parecía fuera de foco y ligeramente borroso alrededor de los bordes.

Estaba consciente de Lestrade vociferando hacia Sherlock, gritando algo sobre que Sherlock no podía invitar a bombarderos dementes a citas secretas sólo para sentirse inteligente. Donovan estaba exigiendo saber quién era Mycroft, a lo que replicó con algo que sonó como a “un oficial interesado” y le mostró rápidamente una identificación que hizo a Donovan cerrar la boca tan rápido que sus dientes castañearon.

Lestrade hizo un movimiento hacia John, como si estuviera a punto de tomar su hombro o algo similar, y John no pudo evitar retroceder involuntariamente. Su cuerpo tembló de dolor mientras se alejaba de la mano extendida como si estuviese sujetando una serpiente.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Mycroft como una roca acomodándose  en el fondo del río, como una idea formando raíz. John desvió la mirada, tratando de que su rostro no revelara absolutamente nada.

Esperó no oler a sexo y sangre tanto como sentía que lo hacía.

-¿Seguramente eso puede esperar?- esperó Sherlock, obviamente respondiendo a algo que Lestrade había dicho y que John no había escuchado en su aturdimiento.

John se dio cuenta de que, mientras el rostro de Sherlock estaba dirigido hacia Lestrade, su cuerpo se había desplazado hacia el suyo, casi como si el hombre más alto estuviese tratando de bloquear la visión de Lestrade. Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que estaba prácticamente sobre él, John no pudo hacer nada más que pensar que la actitud de Sherlock parecía casi… preocupada.

_‘Se ha llevado un susto.’_ El pensamiento golpeó a John como un rayo en la profundidad de la noche –medio segundo de iluminación previo a la oscuridad. _‘Probablemente se ha asustado más de lo que jamás admitirá.’_

Casi involuntariamente, John recordó la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock cuando lo vio por primera vez en la piscina, recordó la desesperación en su voz cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, la forma frenética en la que le había quitado la chaqueta, la manera en la que se había paseado y tartamudeado…

Sherlock podía clamar ser un sociópata y asegurar que no le importaría nadie más que él hasta el día de su muerte, pero John sabía que no volvería a creerlo. No después de esta noche, no después de ver a Sherlock verdaderamente, honestamente _preocupado_ por él. Tal vez era cierto que a Sherlock no le importaban las personas… pero se preocupaba por John.

 

_“El hombre que le enseñó al sociópata a sentir…”_

 

John tuvo cuidado de no frotarse o cerrar los ojos, o de no reaccionar de ninguna manera por la repentina intrusión de ese momento particularmente feo. Se recordó dónde estaba, luchando por mantener su respiración uniforme y constante.

Pero no pudo evitar  acercarse más a Sherlock, como si su presencia pudiera desvanecer el fantasma de Moriarty, con su cuerpo buscando, instintivamente, por estar a salvo ante la visión de los recuerdos sombríos que trepaban por las esquinas de su mente.

John sabía que no tenía sentido. Se había alejado de Lestrade, y odiaba la idea de Mycroft o Donovan tratando de tocarlo… así que ¿no debería de estar alejándose de Sherlock también?

Tal vez Sherlock no parecía una amenaza porque estaba muy lejos de cualquier cosa parecida al sexo. Eso era, por supuesto, excluyendo las vagas fantasías que John había tramado, pero era un hombre bisexual relativamente saludable –se imaginó que tenía permitidos sus momentos de vaga especulación. Y sí, podría haber estado alimentado un pequeño **_crush_ ***, pero lo había estado manejando muy bien; había estado saliendo con Sarah, alguien bonita y con un buen corazón, y pensó que podrían tener algo serio si lo intentaban… y también porque John lo supo inalcanzable en cuanto lo vio y el consumirse por el resto de su vida habría sido muy poco saludable.

Por supuesto, la seguridad que encontraba en Sherlock podría ser otro de los bizarros giros en la mente de John –nunca reaccionaba al trauma de la manera en la que debería. Le dispararon en Afghanistan y debió de haber desarrollado tensión psicosomática donde la bala le había dado, pero en lugar de eso adquirió una cojera. Tenía pesadillas acerca de los horrores que vio y debió de no desear enfrentarse a ninguna situación peligrosa de nuevo, pero terminó buscándolo como si se tratara de algún tipo de droga. Había matado a un hombre y, en lugar de estar destrozado por la culpa, se había reído al respecto.

Había sido violado en nombre de Sherlock y debería de estar alejándose de él… pero en lugar de ello sólo quería acercarse más. Quería descansar su cabeza contra el pecho de Sherlock y cerrar los ojos, y sólo dejar que todo desapareciera por un rato…

John se dio cuenta de que se le habían cerrado los ojos cuando sintió un repentino aguijonazo en el hombro que le hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido.

“Casiopea” se estaba alejando de él, dejando algo fuera de vista dentro de su bolso. Sherlock estaba aparentemente sumergido en algún debate de procedimiento con Lestrade, y Mycroft parecía haber tomado ventaja de la repentina distracción de su hermano para ordenarle a su asistente hacer… algo.

Sobresaltado, con su mente aún borrosa y lenta, John miró su brazo, notando ausentemente el pequeño punto de sangre en su manga, un escarlata brillante contra el polvo blanco.

Lo habían inyectado.

Los ojos de John se levantaron, con la mirada vacía entre Mycroft y Casiopea por un largo momento, con su adormilado cerebro tratando de determinar qué había sucedido. ¿Por qué Mycroft querría inyectarlo? ¿Y con qué?

-Pensé que estaba sintiendo dolor, Dr. Watson,- dijo Mycroft, con una voz inquietantemente suave. –Creí que apreciaría un poco de alivio hasta que la ambulancia llegue.

Entonces John supo. Le habían inyectado un analgésico, y seguramente uno potente. Tal vez ya estaría trabajando justo ahora, John no lo sabía –no podía sentir nada más que horror puro.

Mycroft sabía. Mycroft _sabía_. Mycroft sabía que había sido violado, y sabía que John estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto. Y con la inyección del analgésico que ya estaba corriendo por sus venas, Mycroft le había dicho que no tenía permitido guardarlo en secreto.

En ese momento, una ira incandescente embotelló todo lo demás.

-¡Tú, maldito bastardo!- bramó John.

Estaba ligeramente consciente de que todos a su alrededor se habían quedado en completo silencio, que todos los ojos se habían girado hacia él, pero no le importó. No le importó nadie más que el arrogante, prepotente bastardo frente a él, y en ese momento no quería hacer nada más que aplastar su puño contra la nariz de Mycroft hasta que esa calva y desinteresada cara mostrara algo real, algo _humano_.

Pero John no se atrevió a alejarse de la pared de la que se sostenía. Podía sentir como lo que fuera que le habían inyectado había empezado a trabajar –el dolor que tiraba de él se estaba calmando, como si alguien estuviese bajando el volumen lentamente, y su mente se volvía más difusa. Estaba seguro de que si abandonaba su punto de apoyo en la pared, simplemente caería como un bulto inconsciente en el pavimento.

-Espero que alguien me atrape cuando me desmaye- John anunció a todos antes de concentrar su ira en Mycroft una vez más. –Si me golpeo en la cabeza y consigo una contusión además de todo, voy a estar mucho más molesto contigo de lo que estoy ahora.

Mycroft suspiró. –Por favor sea consciente, Dr. Watson. No podría haberlo ocultado por mucho más tiempo, y los subterfugios sólo retrasarían su recuperación. Y considerando la dosis que Casiopea le dio, estoy seguro de que no va a desmayarse.

-Oh, sí lo haré- murmuró John, pero considerablemente menos acalorado. Sabía que iba a caer inconsciente muy pronto, así que no tenía punto debatir al respecto, y la novedad de ser capaz de probarle a Mycroft que estaba equivocado era más bien seductora.

Sin mencionar que era difícil evocar la ira cuando se estaba a medio camino de la insensibilidad. El dolor se estaba yendo y se llevaba la adrenalina consigo, y su cuerpo decidiría que era un buen momento para apagarse en un futuro predecible.

-John, ¿de qué está hablando?- la voz de Sherlock se introdujo en su cerebro como un escalpelo, y John se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera había comenzado a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta de nuevo, y los forzó a abrirse una vez más.

Sherlock se veía casi tan preocupado como cuando John había abierto la parka para revelar la pseudo-bomba. Se estaba haciendo más difícil controlar sus expresiones, y Sherlock debió de haber visto algo en su rostro, porque de pronto sus cejas se unieron.

-John- dijo, con la voz más suave y persuasiva que John jamás le había escuchado. -¿Qué pasa?

No podía decirlo. No podía mirar a Sherlock a la cara y decir que había sido violado –sencillamente no tenía la fuerza. Toda su voluntad y valor se drenaban fuera de él, como la sangre que aún podía sentir gotear entre sus piernas.

John cerró los ojos y apretó la espalda contra la pared, tragándose la urgencia de gritar de desesperación. Había intentado con tantas _fuerzas_ …

-¿Qué me delató?- murmuró a través de sus labios entumecidos, sintiéndose pesado y enfermo.

La voz de Mycroft parecía venir desde muy lejos. –Por lo que me he arreglado por conseguir, este tal Moriarty se imagina que está en guerra con Sherlock, y este pequeño juego fue sólo para atraer su atención.

John sólo podía adivinar cómo era que Mycroft sabía eso. A veces pensaba que era mejor asumir que ambos hermanos sabían todo a menos de que se dijera explícitamente lo contrario.

 -Tiene sentido asumir que haría el último round algo especialmente personal, por ejemplo el usarlo como rehén, pero tomando el grado de una obsesión francamente inquietante que se ha ido demostrando, pensé que difícilmente se limitaría a hacerte de otro portavoz, sino que subrayaría el primer enfrentamiento con un ataque mucho más personal.   

Todos estaban en silencio, aparentemente enganchados a las palabras de Mycroft. Incluso cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados, John prácticamente podía sentir la tensión radiando de Sherlock, y no se sorprendió cuando escuchó un suave arrastre de zapatos contra el concreto y sintió el ligero cambio en las corrientes de aire mientras el otro hombre se acercaba.

Pero John aún no abría los ojos. Tal vez si los mantenía cerrados y se concentraba muy fuerte, todo esto resultaría ser un sueño, o una alucinación, o simplemente _irreal_ …

-La manera en la que te estás sosteniendo sugiere que sientes dolor, pero tratas de esconderlo,- Mycroft continuó. –También estás determinado a mantener la espalda contra la pared, lo que sugiere que las heridas que recibiste fueron lo suficientemente severas como para que no confíes en tus piernas para sostenerte. Pero lucías francamente alarmado cuando mencioné que la ambulancia estaba en camino, así que son heridas que te estás esforzando en ocultar.

John no pudo evitar crisparse una vez más ante la mención de la ambulancia. A pesar de la manera en la que el mundo parecía alejarse de él, pensó que podía escuchar las sirenas a la distancia.

-No estuviste en el resguardo de Moriarty el tiempo suficiente para que atentara  desestabilizarte psicológicamente con un lavado de cerebro, así que eso queda descartado. Las heridas en tus muñecas indican que ambas estuvieron contenidas por algún tiempo, y que fue en una posición tan incómoda como para impedirte romperte las manos para escapar de su cautiverio. Y no hay duda de que querías escapar –juzgando por lo mucho que han sangrado, diría que habrías estado complacido en cortarte ambas manos con tal de escapar.

Hubo un suave y roto aliento que vino de Sherlock, que bien pudo haber sido el nombre de John. Pero el detective consultor no se movió y no lo tocó, y John estaba ridículamente agradecido. Si Sherlock lo tocaba ahora, colapsaría.

No que estuviera lejos de colapsar. John abrió los ojos y no pudo ver nada más que ver por un estrecho túnel la lámpara de calle que estaba sobre su cabeza –todo lo demás eran los espirales de colores al azar que veían al cerrar los ojos.

-La falta de heridas visibles y la ausencia de huesoso rotos convierte al mero enfrentamiento físico algo improbable, y habrías avisado a mi hermano que necesitabas atención médica de haberse tratado de un ataque tan simple como una golpiza. Lo que sugiere abuso sexual, lo que va acorde con mi previa teoría sobre Moriarty. Violarlo sería un ataque sumamente personal el cual –a sus ojos, al menos- también contaminaría y degradaría algo que Sherlock valora.

John tenía la sensación de que debería sentirse humillado, pero no lo estaba –no sentía nada. No había humillación, ni incomodidad, ni tristeza… incluso el dolor se había ido. Todo se sentía muy lejano; incluso sus pensamientos parecían haberse suavizado con algodón de lana.

La única razón por la que se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo, fue porque su perspectiva se comenzó a inclinar. Estaba vagamente consciente de golpear contra algo, teniendo una caída mucho más suave de lo que esperaba –alguien debía de haberlo atrapado, supuso- y entonces lo único que pudo ver fue parte del rostro de Mycroft, la mayor parte del de Sherlock y un pequeño parche de cielo negro.

No supo cómo se las arregló para hablar, sólo que una vena terca en él se obstinaba tener la última palabra.

-Les dije que iba a desmayarme.

Entonces todo se oscureció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Esa parte sobre John siendo bisexual... eso es algo así como mi head-canon personal. En fin, el capítulo no fue beteado, como es usual, así que las correcciones son más que bienvenidas!
> 
> N.T: Ah, cómo me gusta este fic! es tan triste! aaaahhhh creí que traducirlo le quitaría algo de fuerza después de mi primera lectura... pero no, sigue doliendo como la primera vez T-T 
> 
> **Y bueno, respecto al término "Crush", estoy segura de que much@s están familiarizados con el término, pero para los que no, es cuando te gusta mucho una persona, pero es algo más bien platónico, como cuando te enamoras de un maestro o algo así? esa clase de amor imposible de la prepa? eso mero xD


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T: Este ha sido un capítulo muy difícil debido a su contenido, disculpen la tardanza.  
> Dedicado a MaRee, por quedarse despierta conmigo mientras transcribía.

Capítulo 4

 

Lestrade no sabía mucho sobre John Watson, pero sabía que era un buen hombre. Decente, honesto, y del tipo honrado, moral que Lestrade casi nunca había conocido en su línea de trabajo, porque nunca tuvo la necesidad. Y un poco demente –Lestrade estaba bastante seguro de que no podría haber otra explicación.

Cuando John había comenzado a aparecer en las escenas del crimen con Sherlock, y siguiéndolo en sus extraños recorridos a través de la ciudad, Lestrade simplemente había asumido que el sexo debía de ser muy bueno. Pero cuando le había insinuado algo por el estilo –mencionarle a John distraídamente que estaba feliz de que Sherlock por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien con quién darse cariño- John había parecido más sorprendido que exasperado.

-No somos así,- le había dicho con el cansancio de alguien que ha repetido algo más veces de las que puede contar.

-Oh-. Lestrade había sentido un leve destello de vergüenza –él era un policía, era su trabajo leer a las personas y raramente se equivocaba con esas cosas.

No había ayudado a su vergüenza escuchar la conversación murmurada que habían tenido Sherlock y John ni siquiera cinco minutos después.

-Lestrade básicamente acaba de preguntarme cómo va nuestra relación (es oficial, _todos_ piensan que estamos teniendo sexo)-. Era John quien hablaba y sonaba irritado.

-¿De verdad?- Sherlock sonaba meramente intrigado, como si esto fuera sólo ligeramente más interesante que sentarse a hacer observaciones impertinentes sobre cada persona que estuviera a la vista. –Qué vulgar de su parte.

-Sherlock, esto tiene que parar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo que sea que estás haciendo para hacer pensar a las personas que somos pareja.

-¿Y cómo sabes que soy _yo_ quien está dando esa impresión?

-Porque estoy muy seguro de que no es algo que yo esté haciendo, así que  debe de ser algo que tú estés haciendo; así que sea lo que sea, detenlo.

-Buen progreso lógico, John, en verdad estás mejorando…

Sus voces se habían desvanecido entonces, y Lestrade jamás escuchó el resto de la conversación. Pero la revelación de que John no estaba, de hecho, teniendo sexo con Sherlock, había hecho concluir a Lestrade que el doctor no podía estar completamente cuerdo. Ciertamente esa era la única explicación para la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en compañía de Sherlock.

A Lestrade no le importaba Sherlcok tanto como al resto del cuerpo, tal vez porque su filosofía personal de que Sherlock estaba unido a una especie de bizarra fuerza de la naturaleza; tú simplemente te mantenías fuera de su camino y la librabas mucho más rápido. Tratar de obstaculizar sus órdenes sólo conducía a situaciones desagradables.

Aun así, en todo el tiempo que tenía de llevarse con Sherlock (tanto como alguien podía “llevarse” con Sherlock), no podrías pagarle a Lestrade para que viviera con el tipo. John Watson no sólo vivía con Sherlock, sino que le ayudaba con los casos y, en resumen, pasaba más tiempo en su compañía del que Lestrade estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre completamente cuerdo podría aguantar.

Pero independientemente de la enfermedad mental que tuviera, John era un buen hombre, así que cuando Lestrade supo que el doctor había sido secuestrado por el bombardero, estuvo más que dispuesto a meterse en un auto y encender las sirenas a toda su potencia.

Una mujer de apariencia oficial –quien estaba usando un seudónimo o tenía padres muy sádicos- se había metido en su auto también, y la identificación que rápidamente le había mostrado, reprimió cualquier discusión. Lestrade no tenía idea de por qué el gobierno se estaba involucrando tanto en esto, y se preguntó por un corto instante si este tal “Moriarty” era alguna especie de terrorista internacional.

En el camino, Cassiope les había contado lo que sabía, lo que era bastante. Casi demasiado, de hecho. Sabía que John Watson había abandonado Baker Street hacía unas horas y había desaparecido, secuestrado por el hombre conocido como Moriarty. Sherlock había publicado invitación a Moriarty para encontrarse a media noche (y Lestrade experimentó la visceral urgencia de golpearlo en la cara ante esa declaración), pero no esperaba encontrar a John como rehén.

Lestrade no pretendía entender a Sherlock, pero sí sabía que eso de ninguna manera terminaría bien.

Cuando llegaron a la calle que Casiopea les señaló, Lestrade no estaba muy sorprendido por la presencia de otro hombre enfrente de Sherlock y John; Casiopea había insinuado que su jefe debía de estarlos esperando, así que Lestrade asumió que este hombre era el jefe. Además, estaba más preocupado por dos hombres que conocía que por el extraño.

Ambos, Sherlock y John, lucían como si los hubiesen cubierto en harina, y la imagen era tan ridícula que casi animó un poco a Lestrade. John había estado recargándose contra una pared, luciendo muy alterado, como si no estuviese cómodo con su propia piel.

Tal vez debió de haber sospechado entonces, pero honestamente Lestrade no había pensado en nada por el estilo. Los otros rehenes se habían quebrado y lloraron luego de que les ataran bombas, así que era de esperarse que John estuviera un poco nervioso. Además, no había sido el doctor quien había llamado la atención de Lestrade –sino Sherlock.

Sherlock de verdad lucía… alterado. Lestrade no podía contar la cantidad de veces que había visto a Sherlock verdaderamente turbado por algo antes de esa noche, porque nunca había sucedido. Sherlock no se asustaba, o se preocupaba, o se interesaba –era esa una de las razones por las que las personas siempre se inquietaban.

Por supuesto, Lestrade también se dio cuenta que Sherlock no quería que se diera cuenta, así que servicialmente comenzó a gritarte por enemistarse voluntariamente con un criminal demente.

Pero cuando John le gritó al extraño y el hombre comenzó a recitar ese deprimente monologo, el primer pensamiento de Lestrade fue: _‘¿por qué no me di cuenta?_ ’

Él era un policía –era su trabajo darse cuenta de esta clase de cosas. Debió de haber sabido que algo andaba mal con John tan pronto como estuvo en escena; no importaba que ni siquiera _Sherlock_ supiera, Lestrade _debió de haber sabido!_

Debió  saber que Moriarty jamás haría ese último round algo fácil, debió saber que habría un giro. Debió saber que el la extrema longitud del tiempo entre la captura inicial de John y el enfrentamiento gritaba que algo más le había sucedido a John…

Él _debió_ de saber, pero no lo hizo –en lugar de eso, tenía que habérselo dicho el hombre más insensible del planeta. En realidad, Lestrade no estaría sorprendido de saber que era un familiar de Sherlock o algo.

Casi tan pronto como el extraño terminó su declaración, John cayó. Lestrade hizo el intento por acercarse, peer Sherlock estaba más cerca y fue mucho más rápido –atrapó al doctor en sus brazos, acunando a John contra su pecho antes de bajarlo gentilmente hacia el suelo, la expresión de su rostro solo podía ser descrita por Lestrade como afligida.

John parpadeó despacio, luciendo aturdido y no muy seguro de su entorno, pero se las arregló para articular un desafiante: -les dije que iba a desmayarme.

Entonces todo su cuerpo se aflojó en el agarre de Sherlock, con la cabeza colgando antes de que el hombre más alto se moviera para sostenerla. Lestrade se aproximó, arrodillándose junto a ellos, con los dedos dirigiéndose automáticamente al cuello de John para sentir su pulso. Ahí estaba, lento y constante, y no respiraba de manera irregular, tampoco –parecía que el cuerpo de John simplemente se había rendido ante el cansancio.

Además, incluso si había problemas, Lestrade podía escuchar una ambulancia a unos cuantos minutos de distancia.

Lestrade retiró los dedos del cuello de John, y casi maldijo cuando vio las manchas de sangre en sus dedos. Sherlock siseó como una serpiente molesta, y con cuidado –tan gentil como si John estuviese hecho de vidrio- volteó a John contra su pecho e hizo hacia atrás el cuello de su camisa en un esfuerzo por ver la herida.

Por un momento, el horror congeló la sangre de Lestrade.

Era la marca de una mordida. La hendidura de los caninos e incisivos estaban delineados con sangre, tan profundos como si Moriarty hubiese intentado arrancar un trozo de la piel de John directo desde el hueso. Y esa clara y tangible evidencia parecía traer la repentina realización alrededor de los oídos de Lestrado, con un choque casi audible.

No era como si nunca hubiese visto a una víctima de violación –lo había hecho, y mientras la experiencia estaba lejos de algo agradable… nunca le había sucedido a alguien que él conociera. Siempre había sido a un extraño, alguien de quien podía deslindarse, por lo menos un poco. Sonaba insensible, pero necesitaba distanciarse para funcionar –aquellos policías que no podían, o aprendían a hacerlo o aprendían a hacerlo durante los primeros años. Era lo que le permitía hacer su trabajo.

Pero este… este era John. John, quien parecía ser el primer amigo que Sherlock tenía, quien escribió los casos en su blog con pequeños títulos ridículos, quien había engatusado a Sherlock en un maratón de James Bond si es que el mismo blog era creíble.

John, quien había sido atado –esposado, en realdad- atrapado e indefenso mientras…

Lestrade  detuvo esa línea de pensamientos firmemente; no hacía ningún bien.

Sherlock podría ser una estatua de piedra, él seguía quieto e inexpresivo. La única seña de su angustia fue un pequeño espasmo en su quijada y un ligero tic en sus dedos donde sujetaba a John por el hombro, como si estuviese suprimiendo la urgencia de golpear a alguien.

Entonces los ojos de Sherlock se levantaron hacia el hombre que se cernía sobre ellos y Lestrade se tensó, enroscando el cuerpo, listo para interponerse entre los dos. Porque la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era una que había visto en el rostro de asesinos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba muy preocupado. Para matar al hombre, Sherlock habría tenido que soltar a John, y Lestrade sabía que eso no iba a suceder muy pronto.

-Eso pudo haberse hecho con un poco más de tacto, ¿no lo crees?- la voz de Sherlock era un estudio de la ira, y no del tipo de temperamento que se calentaba rápidamente como un horno y se enfriaba igual de rápido. Este era un odio de piedra, congelado, del que llevaba a las personas a pagarle a sicarios para matar a sus hermanos, o a sus padres, o a su esposa.

-¿Y qué habrías sugerido?- preguntó el oficial, con su voz tan apacible e imperturbable por la revelación, que hizo a Lestrade sentirse enfermo. -¿Qué susurrara a su oído y le ofreciera llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie pudiera escuchar su desgracia? Joh Watson no es ni será un hombre al que se le deba ser condescendiente, sin importar los horrores que haya soportado.

Lestrade limpió la sangre de sus dedos en su pantalón, repentinamente incapaz de sentirla contra su piel.

Las sirenas alcanzaron un crescendo mientras la ambulancia daba vuelta en la esquina, y Lestrade no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

* * *

 

A Donovan nunca le había agradado Sherlock, jamás. No desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, cuando ella estaba dispuesta a perder un miembro por el raro compañero de Lestrade siempre y cuando ayudara a resolver el caso, pero en medio de su descripción él había anunciado: “aburrido”, y se alejó.

Donovan lo había seguido con la mirada, horrorizada. ¿Aburrido? ¿Creía que un asesinato era “aburrido”? ese pobre detrás de ella (apuñalado dos veces en el pecho) había sido el hijo de alguien, el amigo de alguien, tal vez un padre, o un hermano, o un amante –todos tenían _alguien_ que los extrañara. Quizá la policía aprendió a apagar su empatía, hasta cierto punto, pero definitivamente había límites para que personas sanas, _sensibles_ pudiesen desligarse de ello.

 Sherlock había cruzado esos límites hacía tanto tiempo que Donovan a menudo se preguntaba si él los habría visto en primer lugar. Sherlock veía a las personas como problemas que resolver, como herramientas, como una fuente de entretenimiento… como juguetes.

¿Cuántos asesinos seriales empezaban así?

Pero ella podía admitir que sí era de ayuda en los casos, y eso representaba más que unos cuantos criminales en prisión que se habrían ido en libertad de no ser por él. Así que ella nunca había protestado abiertamente en su presencia, dejándolo correr alrededor de la escena del crimen como un lunático recién escapado de un manicomio…

Y ella lo observaba. Donovan siempre lo observaba, esperando por el día en que finalmente se quebrara. Ella sabía que vendría, y ella planeaba estar ahí cuando eso sucediera.

Llamarlo un bicho raro, además de ser completamente honesta –él _era_ un bicho raro, uno peligroso y, algún día, sería uno asesino- era la manera de Donovan de decirle a Sherlock que podía burlarse de ella. Quizá engañase a Lestrade, pero ella sabía lo que él era, y en lo que algún día se convertiría.

Donovan se aferraba a su arma en cada caso en el que Sherlock investigaba, cada favor que le había hecho al departamento. Cada vez que Lestrade le recordaba cuánto bien había hecho Sherlock, ella deseaba gritarle.

_‘¿Lo has visto? ¡Sólo nos ayuda porque lo entretiene! ¿Qué va a pasar cuando decida que sería más divertido trabajar contra nosotros? ¡Nos tendrá en la palma de la mano porque has pasado años mostrándole el procedimiento policiaco y cómo no ser atrapado!’_

Sherlock era un monstruo, tan cerca de convertirse en un asesino serial que Donovan no estaba completamente segura de que aún no hubiese caído… porque veía a las personas como rompecabezas levemente interesantes para ser resueltos, no como seres humanos. Sherlock Holmes nunca se _preocuparía_ de verdad por ninguna persona en su vida.

Al menos era eso lo que había pensado. Pero ahora…

Una de las cosas que habían ver a Sherlock tan inhumano era lo completamente desapegado que estaba hacia su propio bienestar. Había sido atacado por sospechosos irritados, familiares furiosos; incluso lo había visto sobrevivir un enfrentamiento con un asesino serial, y ni una vez se había visto de otra manera más que sumamente despreocupado.

Pero ahora… viendo a John ser recostado en una camilla, subiendo a la ambulancia con él a pesar de las protestas de Lestrade… por primera vez, Sherlock lucía como la victima.

Por primera vez, Sherlock parecía humano.

Eso, más que el gesto discreto de Lestrade, fue lo que convenció a Donovan de subir a la ambulancia a su lado. Ella iría con ellos al hospital, y en el camino llamaría a un amable y discreto técnico para que colectara la evidencia –ella estaba confiada en que nadie quería que esto se extendiera por el recinto. Se aseguraría de ser ella quien recogería las muestras de John; después de todo, ella ya sabía lo que había sucedido y era probablemente lo mejor que limitaran el número de personas que lo supieran tanto como fuera posible.

Fue sólo hasta después de hacer su llamada para pedir un técnico con un kit de violaciones se encontrara con ellos en el hospital que se atrevió a mirar al hombre en la camilla. Estaba estable, sólo inconsciente, lo que significaba que los paramédicos lo habían dejado solo largamente luego de su chequeo inicial –el tratamiento que necesitaba podía ser dado en el hospital.

El rostro de John estaba completamente en blanco, lo que era suficiente para trastornar a Donovan. John siempre era una persona expresiva –su rostro siempre estaba cambiando, gesticulando y moviéndose para mostrar cada una de sus emociones tan claramente como si estuviesen escritas en su frente con tinta. Era una de las razones por las que trataba de disuadirlo de asociarse con Sherlock, sabiendo que sería muy malo para alguien haber caído tan profundo como John.

 Donovan supuso que le habían dado la razón –asociarse con Sherlock había probado ser muy, muy malo para John Watson. Pero no se sentía triunfante, sólo enferma.

Se arriesgó a mirar las muñecas de John, sintiendo el estómago revolvérsele ante las claras líneas de sangre rodeándolas, la manera en la que aun manaban, como si estuvieran determinadas a sangrar tanto como fuera posible. El raro oficial del gobierno había tenido la razón –las manos de John se veían como si estuvieran a punto de ser arrancadas violentamente.

Morbosamente, Donovan se preguntó qué otras heridas estarían escondidas debajo de la sábana, en el pecho de John. Ella había visto largas líneas de sangre detrás de su camisa cuando los paramédicos le habían quitado la chaqueta, y sólo eso era suficiente para sugerir que lo torturaron a lo largo de la violación.

Con algo de miedo, Donovan se arriesgó a mirar a su derecha, hacia donde Sherlock estaba sentado, mirando fijamente al John inconsciente.

Aún estaba cubierto en el polvo blanco, y sería una visión para reírse de no ser por la expresión en su rostro. Donovan había visto una expresión similar antes, y nunca en la vida real –había sido en una película, durante la escena en la que el personaje estaba siendo torturado.

Aun así, la comparación no era exacta. Ese había sido un actor, alguien interpretando un papel, y aunque indudablemente se había visto realista en esa ocasión, Donovan sabía que no volvería a creerlo de nuevo, no después de esto. La cara de Sherlock estaba mil veces más angustiada, mil veces más visceral, tanto que sólo mirarlo se sentía como ser golpeado en el estómago.

Ahora, el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Sally no fue _‘ese bicho raro’_ , sino _‘ese pobre bastardo’_.

Pero  acechando detrás de esos pálidos y devastados ojos, estaba el impulso asesino del que ella siempre creyó capaz a Sherlock. El monstruo que había estado durmiendo dentro de él ahora estaba despierto, merodeando y cazando y _hambriento_.

Todos los peores miedos de Sally acerca de Sherlock se confirmaron en ese instante. Pero en lugar despertar la urgencia de esposarlo y llevarlo a un hospital mental, en realidad la había tranquilizado. Porque el miedo más grande de Sally, durante todo este episodio, era que Sherlock encontrara a Moriarty, pero que no les dijera. Que Sherlock encontrara al hombre demasiado _interesante,_ demasiado atractivo para su sensibilidad sociópata y no lo arrestara, sino que lo dejara ir.

Ahora, ella sabía que sólo había tenido un poco de razón. Sabía que si Sherlock encontraba a Moriarty de nuevo, no lo arrestaría, no después de esto… pero tampoco lo dejaría ir.

Si Sherlock encontraba a Moriarty de nuevo, lo mataría.

* * *

 

Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a equivocarse. Estaba incluso menos acostumbrado a ser descuidado, aun así esa era la una descripción que tenía lo que sucedió.

La vigilancia de John Watson se había visto interrumpida tan profesionalmente que, para el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ya era demasiado tarde. Mycroft había estado poniéndole atención a Sherlock más de cerca –tomando en cuenta el mensaje de la página web, supo que lo que sea que estuviera por pasar sería muy desagradable, y que probablemente li involucraría para limpiar otro de los desastres de su hermano. Así que no pensó demasiado en John Watson luego de que le informaran que el doctor había dejado el departamento. Asumió que Sherlock estaba tratando de ser noble, sacando al doctor de una situación peligrosa… así que descartó a John Watson de la ecuación.

Mal. Tonto y descuidado y _equivocado_.

Entonces había agravado su error con otro – ¡dos errores en la misma noche! Era inconcebible.

Había estado seguro de que la dosis del analgésico era suficiente para calmar el dolor de John Watson sin dejarlo del todo inconsciente, y había estado verdaderamente sorprendido cuando el doctor colapsó. ¿Quizá había sido algún tipo de reacción?

Fue sólo hasta que llegó al hospital y obtuvo la descripción de las heridas de John cuando Mycroft entendió que la adrenalina era, probablemente, lo único que mantenía al doctor en pie. Mycroft no estaba acostumbrado a sorprenderse, pero le asombró bastante de que John se las hubiera arreglado para caminar estando en esa condición, dejando fuera el correr para cuidar de Sherlock e intentar actuar con normalidad.

También se había asegurado de que John fuera tratado por un doctor que Mycroft conocía y en el que confiaba (tanto como podía confiar en alguien), ya que o le extrañaría que Moriarty intentara interferir con el tratamiento de John en el hospital.

Mycroft había escuchado murmurar sobre Moriart, por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero nunca a este nivel. La organización había estado implicada en delitos menores solamente, nada con lo que Mycroft tuviese que molestarse, y ciertamente nada se había dicho sobre la extensa red con la que la investigación de Sherlock se había implicado.

Quería hablar con Sherlock, para obtener más detalles sobre el encuentro y con suerte una descripción que se llamaba a sí mismo Moriarty… pero la larga experiencia le permitía reconocer cuando se podía razonar con su hermano y cuando no. Sherlock podría servir para una conversación una vez que el doctor de Mycroft terminara de coser las heridas de John, pero hasta que viera a su amigo, iba a ser completamente inaguantable.

Aparentemente, Lestrade no podía ver eso, tomando en cuenta que el inspector estaba discutiendo con el hermano de Mycroft.

Sherlock finalmente se había limpiado el polvo de la cara y había intentado quitárselo del cabello (con algo de éxito, pues su oscuro cabello aún estaba espolvoreado en blanco, como por una débil nevada), y había estado obligado a cambiarse con un traje de algodón del hospital –su ropa ya estaba en camino a un casillero de evidencia. Se sentó en una de las sillas de plástico del hospital y fijó los ojos en la puerta frente a él, la puerta tras la cual estaban tratando a John.

A pesar de la obvia agitación de Lestrade, Sherlock ni siquiera lo miró –toda su atención estaba clavada en la puerta que se sostenía entre él y John Watson.

-¿Crees que no vi tu cara?- preguntaba Lestrade, obviamente de manera retórica, mientras continuaba hablando. –Sé que no me puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando justo ahora, pero si no me puedes hacer esa promesa, tendré que arrastrarte lejos de toda esta situación hasta que puedas.

-¿Y qué promesa sería esa?- preguntó Sherlock, con una voz tan condescendiente que molestaba.

Obviamente fue demasiado para Lestrade, y su voz se elevó de pronto más allá de lo que usualmente era permitido en un hospital.

-¡Necesito que me prometas que vas a hacer las cosas de la forma legal! ¡Que tratarás de traer a Moriarty en lugar de sólo ponerle una bala en el cerebro!

Ante esas palabras, Sherlock le puso atención a Lestrade por primera vez. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y furiosos, pero Mycroft no encontró nada más que honestidad en su voz cuando habló.

-Te prometo que, de encontrar a Moriarty, no pondré “una bala en su cerebro”- citó con desdén en cada sílaba.

Lestrade parecía sospechar, pero evidentemente decidió conformarse con eso porque se fue al pasillo para hacer una llamada telefónica. O tal vez simplemente sabía que era lo mejor que podría obtener de Sherlock en un futuro próximo.

La mirada de Sherlock –una vez más fijada en la puerta- no se movió cuando Mycroft se aproximó pero, de nuevo, Mycroft no estaba esperando que lo hiciera.

-Tu cambio de actitud me sorprendió- dijo Mycroft, manteniendo la voz seria aun si mentía.

Nunca había visto el punto de lo que llamaban “pequeñas charlas”, aparte de tranquilizar a las personas y hacerlas más susceptibles a la manipulación, más preferibles para hablar sobre los detalles que habían encontrado sospechosos, pero eso alteraría los cálculos de Mycroft. Las “pequeñas charlas” eran una sutileza de la sociedad que Mycroft sólo había usado cuando era por su propio beneficio, y sólo con las personas que la esperaban. Por supuesto, eso significaba que nunca lo había hecho algo similar con su hermano, quien entendía mucho menos del concepto que él mismo, y era una señal de qué tan desesperada se había convertido la situación para estuviese recurriendo a ello ahora.

Pero había algo en la intensa mirada de Sherlock que incluso a Mycroft le inquietaba. Sabía muy bien por qué Sherlock había hecho esa promesa, y no estaba para nada sorprendido cuando su hermano le contestó.

-No seas tonto, Mycroft, sólo prometí que no le dispararía en la cabeza- espetó Sherlock, con una sonrisa provista de humor formándosele en los labios. –una bala en la cabeza es, en esencia, una pronta e indolora forma de morir –me gustaría pensar que puedo ser un poco más creativo que eso.

* * *

 

Sherlock no sabía en dónde estaba su hermano, o dónde estaban Lestrade o Donovan  y, francamente, no le importaba. Le habían dado una habitación privada a John, y Sherlock estaba sentado en una silla a lado de su cama. En ese momento, esa era la única parte del mundo que le importaba.

John estaba enroscado en su costado, con su cuerpo instintivamente acomodado en posición fetal, y lucía inquietantemente pequeño, aunque Sherlock no entendía por qué su cerebro había adherido “inquietantemente” a la descripción. John era un hombre pequeño –era un hecho simple, así que ¿Por qué una prueba tangible resultaba tan incómoda?

Tal vez porque John siempre estaba cargado de seguridad –el tipo de confianza de la que no necesitaba alardear o gritar- como si fuera el hombre más alto en la habitación, y verlo privado de eso era… inquietante. Incluso con la pseudo-bomba atada a él, John había estado calmado y se había mantenido coherente mientras otros habrían llorado. Incluso había sostenido a Moriarty cuando vio la oportunidad, incitando a Sherlock para que corriera.

Saber que había hecho eso a pesar de que ese hombre lo había violado, producía en él una extraña mezcla de repulsión y… algo casi parecido al orgullo.

Casi en contra de su voluntad, los ojos de Sherlock parpadearon de vuelta a John de nuevo, siguiendo patrones familiares de observación como habían hecho innumerables veces de antemano.

Sherlock había observado a John Watson en la manera en la que un ecologista observa a una especie en peligro –de forma obsesiva y casi compulsiva. A primera vista, Sherlock usualmente podía ver todo lo que necesitaba saber de una persona; sus actitudes, sus costumbres, sus defectos, cómo se veían a sí mismos en el mundo… pero con John no. John nunca parecía tener sentido. Él permanecía cuando debería de huir, reía cuando otros se habrían asustado, y mostraba un tipo de lealtad implacable de la que Sherlock no creía capaz a los seres humanos.

En resumen, John Watson no tenía precedentes, así que probablemente no debería de ser tan sorprendente que Sherlock respondiera de manera igualmente inesperada.

Se había sentido atraído a personas antes, por supuesto, pero nunca como una _persona._ Siempre se trataba de una idea tardía de su libido, que tenían labios agradables o un buen trasero –siempre era un concepto abstracto, el deseo removido de la propia persona porque eran inevitablemente aburridos o prosaicos.

Era diferente con John, todo era diferente con John. La idea de tener sexo con John era atractiva porque era _John_. John, cuyas manos podían asir un arma con tan fácil y cómodamente como si se tratara de una cuchara. John, quien siempre hacía comentarios afilados sobre ayudarlo con las compras incluso cuando sabía que Sherlock nunca se movía. John, quien le gritaba sobre sus experimentos en el refrigerador pero nunca los tiraba.

John, quien lo seguía al peligro sin  el menor remordimiento. John, quien podría no entenderlo todo el tiempo… pero lo aceptada de todos modos.

Por primera vez en su vida, Sherlock deseo no observar tanto. Porque mientras sus observaciones usualmente le decían qué había comido John y si había tenido un paciente particularmente difícil en la clínica, ahora le contaban una historia completamente diferente. Una historia que Sherlock no estaba seguro de querer saber.

Ahora, miraba a John y veía cómo había luchado, lo mucho que se había resistido, y qué le había hecho Moriarty. Había recibido el breve vistazo de la camisa de John en la ambulancia, le las largas, ensangrentadas líneas que habían mojado la tela, claras señales de haber sido azotado con un látigo o un cinturón. También había visto a una mujer castaña a la que no reconoció (recientemente divorciada, un hijo pequeño –un niño), irse con la bolsa de evidencia, y vio lo que la transparente bolsa de plástico contenía. Vio la ropa interior, algodón, barato pero cómodo, el típico color blanco casi obscurecido por completo con manchas de sangre.

Sherlock sabía que no era capaz de imaginar lo que había sido para John –nunca había experimentado nada con qué compararlo, después de todo- pero sí sabía una cosa: John debió de haber estado agonizando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, se había preocupado por el bienestar de Sherlock en lugar del suyo, había sacado a los dos de esa situación, en incluso –equivocado como estaba- había intentado proteger a Sherlock del conocimiento de lo que le había pasado.

Era casi inconcebible. Sherlock no sabía qué hacer con eso, no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentir al respecto, sólo sabía que era demasiado; feas marañas de emociones se anudaban en su estómago y en el fondo de su garganta como bolas de alambre de púas. Siempre pensó que las personas que describían el dolor emocional con síntomas físicos estaban siendo innecesariamente dramáticos, pero ahora estaba sorprendido de descubrir que tenían razón –esto realmente, físicamente lo _lastimaba_.

La puerta se abrió, y el distintivo sonido de los pasos de Mycroft se introdujeron en el mundo de Sherlock.

Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho a John, pero tendría que renunciar a la idea de golpearlo en la cara por ahora. Quizá cuando John despertara y pudiera ver…

-El polvo es químicamente inerte y completamente inofensivo para el cuerpo humano,- pronunció Mycroft.

-Evidentemente- se mofó. Un hombre que asesinaba con una inyección de Botox e infectaba crema para eccema no intentaría matarlos con un método tan obvio.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ambos observaban al rubio inconsciente recostado en la cama de hospital.

-¿Por qué no lo vi?- las palabras fueron suaves, casi escasas. A pesar de que Sherlock odiaba admitirlo, Mycroft _era_ su superior en las deducciones… y él tenía que saber. Él tenía que saber por qué no había visto algo tan obvio, tenía que saber para que eso nunca volviera suceder, tenía que saber porque si John salía herido de nuevo, Sherlock pudiera _verlo_ y saber qué hacer…

Porque no sabía que hacer ahora. Él, Sherlock Holmes, el detective consultor quien siempre revelaba los misterios que desconcertaban a los idiotas conocidos como la policía – _no sabía qué hacer._ No había nada en su cabeza más que horror y asco e implacables, incesantes _preguntas_.

_‘¿Por qué Moriarty lo hizo? ¿Por qué? Él ya tenía mi atención – ¡no tenía punto, no había necesidad de llevarlo hasta este nivel! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no podía habérselo hecho a alguien más?’_

Él sabía que John frunciría el ceño ante esta última pregunta, que se decepcionaría, pero a Sherlock no le importaba. Él felizmente aceptaría que John gritándole y regañándolo por su falta de humanidad sobre… esto. Por otra parte, era perfectamente cierto –deseaba que hubiera sido alguien más, _quien sea_ , sólo no John. No John.

-Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de distraerme-. Las palabras de verdad parecían ser púas por la manera en la que le rasguñaban la garganta, en carne viva, al salir. –Yo _sabía_ que sentía dolor, podía verlo… ¿por qué no _pensé_? ¿Por qué no lo _vi_?

Había tanto odio hacia sí mismo en esas últimas palabras que casi podía verlas quemándole los labios como ácido. Sabía que no había fundamentos lógicos para la culpa que lo sofocaba –no sabía que Moriarty iba a golpearlo de esta manera y él, de hecho, había intentado proteger a John dejándolo fuera de todo- pero la sentía de todos modos.

La única razón por la que Moriarty estaba interesado en John era por su relación con Sherlock. John sólo había sido violado porque proclamaba ser amigo suyo. Sherlock estaba tan molesto con esa idea que, por un momento, se preguntó si iba a vomitar.

Tendría que correr al baño si iba a hacerlo. John no querría despertar en una habitación con olor a vómito.

-Estabas ocupado con otras cosas,- dijo Mycroft, en un tono sumamente gentil que Sherlock nunca había escuchado de su hermano. –Y siempre es posible que tu mente te haya alejado a propósito de ese camino. Es difícil pensar en las personas que queremos siendo heridas, así que no querías creer que el Dr. Watson había soportado a algo tan… desagradable.

Sherlock apenas y podía darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿ _Desagradable_?

Un pastel mal cocinado era ‘desagradable’. Los huevos crudos eran ‘desagradables’. Un niño ruidoso era ‘desagradable’.

-Esto no es “desagradable”.- Sherlock a penas y reconoció su propia voz –sonaba más al gruñido de  un perro salvaje que a un discurso humano. –John fue violado, es…

Se detuvo, sintiéndose un poco conmocionado al darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía cómo terminar esa oración. No había palabra en la lengua inglesa* –en realidad, en ninguna lengua que conociera- para describirlo.

Pero ahora podía, al menos, identificar uno de los sentimientos de ese laberinto de marañas –ira. Ira que, en ese momento, estaba dirigida hacia Mycrfot.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Sabía que Mycroft entendía exactamente a lo que se refería. Sherlock no era un idiota –sabía que él y John estaban bajo constante vigilancia, así que seguramente Mycroft habría sido alertado sobre el secuestro de John? Sí Mycroft supo que raptaron a John, pero no había hecho nada…

Sherlock no estaba seguro de lo que haría exactamente, sólo que sería largo y doloroso.

-La intercepción fue hecha por expertos- fue la única respuesta de Mycroft.

Eso, más que otra cosa, le mostró a Sherlock el verdadero alcance de Moriarty. Si Mycroft había pasado completamente inadvertido de la captura de John, implicaba que por lo menos uno de los suyos trabajaba para Moriarty.

Supuso que debió de haber esperado algo como eso.  Si él quisiera conocer los movimientos del enemigo, habría intentado lo mismo.

Pero la furia –asentada en su pecho como una creatura viviente, una con garras y colmillos y un aullido que hiela la sangre- no sería negada. Ella quería culpar a alguien, castigar a alguien, destrozar a alguien…

‘ _Cada acción tiene una reacción igual y opuesta a su reacción_ ,’ la voz del antiguo profesor de física de Sherlock de pronto zumbó en su cabeza. Se preguntó si Moriarty habría anticipado su reacción.

Sherlock había dicho en serio la promesa que le hizo a Lestrade. No habría ninguna bala en la cabeza de Moriarty, ningún final tan pronto e indoloro. No, cuando Sherlock encontrara a Moriarty (y lo haría, _lo haría_ ) iba a hacer cuanto pudiese para asegurarse de que el hombre sintiera durante cada segundo de la larga, lenta muerte que le esperaba. La experiencia de Sherlock con criminales le aseguraba tener una variedad de métodos para infligir dolor, desde lo crudo y brutal, hasta lo completamente elegante, e iba a usarlos todos en Moriarty.

Comenzaría con algo pequeño –quemaduras de cigarrillo, quizá- y gradualmente su trabajo aumentaría hasta tornarse verdaderamente devastador –la amputación de miembros, por ejemplo. Podría involucrar lijas, y ciertamente el fuego y la electricidad jugarían un papel. La dificultad vendría en asegurarse en no dañar ningún nervio, asegurándose de que Moriarty sintiera _todo_ , desde el momento en el que Sherlock comenzara, hasta el momento en el que muriera.

Toda acción tiene una  misma y opuesta reacción. La acción de Moriarty había sido violar a John.

La reacción de Sherlock sería cazar a Moriarty y torturarlo hasta la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Como pueden ver, Sherlock aun está en la etapa de "¿por qué sucedió esto?", seguida por la etapa de "voy a matar al bastardo que hizo esto". Obviamente aún falta mucho para continuar, pero me pareció un buen momento para terminar el capítulo.  
> De nuevo, sin beta, correcciones bienvenidas! En especial porque estoy manejado a varios personajes.
> 
> N.T: AAAhhhhhhh!!!! Mi pobre corazón! no sé ustedes, pero siento que este Sherlock es brillante, DEMASIADO dentro del personaje! AAhhh! Por eso me gustó tanto el fic y quise que ustedes pudiesen leerlo, por eso trato de mantener el mismo contexto, espero que les esté gustando! De verdad los personajes son llevados de una manera espectacular, y espero haber mantenido eso en la traducción. Gracias por leer n.n


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, he tenido una semana muy pesada. En fin, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 5

 

Cuando John despertó, todo se sentía distante y agradablemente difuso, como si estuviera viendo el mundo a través de un fino velo de algodón. El dolor seguía ahí, por supuesto, pero estaba bien –se sentía muy remoto, y John sospechó que si hubiera despertado sin sentir _ningún_ dolor, simplemente habría vuelo a dormir.

Había estado esperando eso –el dolor y que todo estuviera borroso porque, considerando por lo que había pasado, habría estado sorprendido si alguno de los dos hubiese faltado. Lo que no había estado esperando, era a Sherlock.

Sherlock, inclinado hacia adelante en su asiento como un niño anticipando el clímax de una película, demasiado asustado para mirar a otra parte. Como si hubiera estado físicamente dispuesto para despertar a John. Parpadeó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, como si recién se diera cuenta que el doctor estaba consciente.

-John…- respiró Sherlcok, entonces se interrumpió como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué decir.

-¿De verdad estás mudo?- John murmuró, con voz rasposa, sintiéndose fatigado pero de alguna manera divertido. –Espera un momento, déjame llamar a los periódicos.

Pero Sherlock no sonrió, o rió, o reaccionó a las palabras de John de alguna manera.  Algo del agradable distanciamiento se difuminó cuando John recordó exactamente por qué Sherlock lo estaba mirando. Él sabía. Todos sabían –Sherlock y Lestrade y Donovan, todos ellos _sabían_.

-Tu hermano es un bastardo.- John no había planeado decir eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a retractarse.

-Se lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones,- contestó Sherlock, con la voz cuidadosamente nivelada. Entonces pareció experimentar una mejoría. -¿Quieres que lo golpeé? Siempre le puedo decir a Mamá que lo hice a tu nombre.

En vista de la situación, John quería reír. Se había equivocado en su previa valoración –lo que Sherlock y Mycroft tenían era menos una rivalidad entre hermanos y algo más como una guerra entre hermanos.

-Tú quieres golpear a tu hermano, hazlo en tu propio nombre- dijo seriamente. –No me vas a culpar por ello.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque quiero golpearlo yo mismo. El ejército te entrena para esta clase de cosas, ¿sabes? –si lo hago bien, podría romperle la quijada.

Sherlock parecía genuinamente complacido con la propuesta. –Muy bien, está decidido: _tú_ serás el que golpeé a Mycroft.

John sintió su alegría marchitare cuando la realidad entró de pronto entró en su pequeña burbuja. No podría golpear a Mycroft hasta que saliera de esa cama de hospital –tenía una buena idea de su tiempo de recuperación, y eso probablemente estaría medido en días, no horas.

-Eso tendrá de que esperar un tiempo.

La expresión de Sherlock vaciló, su boca se torció por un instante antes de que pareciera obligarse a suavizarlo. Lucía como si estuviera intentando parecer impasible pero no pudiera conseguirlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John.

Sherlock, durante una mínima de segundo, pareció absolutamente asombrado. No duró mucho, pero ese latido de tiempo había sido suficiente para hacer a John sentir un tonto sentimiento de diversión. Nunca pensó que vería el día en el que Sherlock de verdad enmudeciera, atónito, dejando de lado que fuera por algo que John había dicho –usualmente era de manera invertida- y se tomó un pequeño, casi perverso momento para deleitarse por cambiar los papeles.

-¿Estoy…?- la voz de Sherlock se apagó, parpadeando fuertemente y con aspecto sospechoso, como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que sus sentidos le decían.

-John- comenzó de nuevo, voz decidida, incluso. –Me doy cuenta de que tus poderes de observación no están ni cerca de ser tan agudos como los míos, pero no veo cómo es que te saltaste el hecho de que eres tú el que ocupa una cama de hospital.

-No contesta mi pregunta- John señaló.

No quería pensar sobre por qué estaba en una cama de hospital. No quería pensar por qué Sherlock estaba sorprendido de que preguntara por el bienestar del más alto. No quería pensar en el hecho de que tenía una buena idea de lo que tenía a Sherlock tan afligido –si se concentraba en cómo estaba afectando a Sherlock, no tenía que pensar en cómo esto lo afectaba a él mismo.

Sherlock aun lo estaba mirando, luciendo como si hubiese perdido el habla, como si John fuera el rompecabezas más incomprensible que jamás hubiera visto.

El escrutinio de Sherlock nunca le había molestado a John antes –no hubiera durado ni quince minutos en Baker Street si lo hiciera- pero ahora lo hacía. Ahora había otra oscura razón para ello además de la desesperada necesidad de Sherlock de saber todo sobre una persona, John se sintió nervioso e incómodo bajo el peso de la mirada de Sherlock, como si fuera una navaja rastrillándolo hasta dejarlo desnudo.

De pronto, John no quiso saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Sherlock estaba físicamente ileso, eso era evidente, y temía escuchar qué más tenía Sherlock por decir.

-Supongo que ya me arreglaron- dijo rápidamente.

Sherlock asintió, algo oscuro titiló en sus ojos momentáneamente, como una sombra pasando por la superficie de un lago.

John quería moverse, quería cambiar de posición y valorar lo que habían hecho en él, pero el recuerdo de lo doloroso que había sido vestirse lo retuvo. Los analgésicos se aseguraban de que se sintiera apenas más allá de la inconformidad, pero no estaba seguro de que aguantaran si se movía, y no tenía deseos de revivir ese nivel de agonía de nuevo.

-¿Hay agua por ahí?- preguntó. Su garganta aún estaba terriblemente seca por gritar.

Sherlock saltó como si lo hubieran electrocutado y se movió fuera de la línea visual de John, lo que obligó al doctor a luchar para acomodarse en una posición similar a estar sentado para seguirle la pista. Resultó que había una jarra con agua fría y algunos vasos de plástico en la mesa junto a su cama, la mesa a la que estaba del lado al que John le había estado dando la espalda.

John nunca pensó que Sherlock prácticamente saltaría ante la oportunidad de conseguirle un trago. Una vez más, probablemente estaba tan incómodo con la conversación como John, y conseguirle agua era una salida fácil.

John tomó la oportunidad de darle una buena mirada a la habitación –era mucho más lujosa de lo que esperaba. Para empezar, era mucho más grande que una habitación normal de hospital, y había un televisor y un DVD en la esquina, a un lado de sillas que lucían verdaderamente cómodas en lugar de las sillas de plástico producidas en masa que siempre se encontraban en los hospitales. La puerta del extremo más alejado probablemente conducía a un baño con ducha –privados, pero claro, toda la habitación era privada. John supuso que el hospital no albergaba a las víctimas de abuso con el resto de los pacientes en caso de que surgieran situaciones desagradables, y John no iba a dejar que ese pensamiento se completara.

Afortunadamente, Sherlock llegó a su lado con un vaso de agua y una disculpa por no pensar en ello en un futuro previsible. John lo tomó con su mano izquierda de inmediato, entonces tembló cuando su hombro se estremeció de dolor, la vieja herida zumbando de nuevo como un recordatorio del maltrato que Moriarty le había infligido.

Tomó el vaso con la derecha, en su lugar, y se encontró con la afilada mirada de Sherlock con la suya. John no había pasado por alto la manera en la que los ojos de Sherlock se precipitaron hacia su brazo izquierdo, la manera en que sus labios se habían apretado mientras, obviamente, llegaba a la conclusión de que Moriarty había maltratado deliberadamente su hombro lastimado.

El derecho no estaba mucho mejor, estrictamente hablando –su dos muñecas estaban igualmente mutiladas, y podía sentir los músculos desgarrados quemándole, dañados por su prolongada resistencia- pero era el menor de los males. Y John se rehusaba absolutamente a recurrir a alguien para que le sujetara el vaso contra los labios; él _no_ estaba inválido, y no iba a actuar como si lo estuviera.

John bebió al compás de los dedos de Sherlock golpeando el brazo de la silla. Los ojos de Sherlock temblaban recorriendo a John de arriba a abajo, como si esperara que el doctor sufriera combustión instantánea en cualquier segundo.

John bebió el vaso tan despacio como pudo, temiendo lo que estaba por venir, principalmente porque no sabía lo que era. Se había vuelto bueno prediciendo cómo Sherlock reaccionaría ante las cosas –bueno, acertaba seis de cada diez, lo cual era una mayor puntuación de lo que cualquier otra persona podría presumir- pero, honestamente, no tenía de cómo Sherlock se estaba tomando todo esto. Para cualquier otra persona, probablemente lucía impaciente; el implacable golpear de sus dedos y la manera en la que ocasionalmente miraba por encima del hombro de John, como si la pared lo hubiera ofendido personalmente, no eran exactamente indicadores de compasión.

Pero John podía ver la forma en que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaban cuando sus músculos se tensaban, la manera en que sus golpeteos eran un poco demasiado rápidos, un poco arrítmicos como para ser verdadera impaciencia, y la expresión de su rostro solo podía ser llamada “angustiada”. John sabía que esto era una herida de Sherlock tan apretada que estaba a pulgadas de romperse.

Era eso, más que otra cosa, lo que le estaba anudando los intestinos de John. Se había prometido a sí mismo que lo ocultaría de Sherlock, que le negaría a Moriarty su victoria final, que le ahorraría a Sherlock… esto. Y había fallado. Ni siquiera lo había podido ocultar durante media hora.

Por un instante, el odio hacia sí mismo surgió dentro de John, y apretó los dientes ante la frustración que le apretaba en la garganta.

En ese instante, la cabeza de Sherlock se giró hacia la puerta, y John apenas tuvo ánimos de suavizar su expresión antes de que abriera, dejando entrar a Mycroft y a Donovan. Casiopea no estaba a la vista –John asumió que estaba en otra parte, asegurándose de que la maldita red del “ **Gran Hermano** ” ***** de Mycroft siguiera trabajando según lo planeado.

John no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa idea. Aún estaba extremadamente molesto con Mycroft y profundamente resentido por la inyección de analgésico que le había dado. También estaba muy humillado por la manera en la que Mycroft había ventilado su ropa sucia, manchada de sangre, frente a todas esas personas… pero claro, John _había_ preguntado. Podría no haberle gustado la respuesta, pero él había sido quien preguntó en primer lugar, y John era un gran creyente de la responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, no había pedido la inyección. Y, ciertamente, no apreciaba ser drogado por capricho de Mycroft.

-Temo que debo disculparme- dijo Mycroft suavemente, como si acabara de leer su mente. Lo cual, tomando en cuenta que era un Holmes, no estaba completamente alejado del reino de posibilidades. –No anticipé que su reacción sería tan…dramática.

La mirada de John no vaciló ni un instante. –Para futuras referencias, cuando un doctor te diga que va a desmayarse, usualmente lo hará.

Mycroft simplemente inclinó la cabeza a lo que, John supuso, sería la única concesión que iba a conseguir.

A un lado de Mycroft, Donovan estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer simpática y comprensiva, pero John aun podía decir que ella preferiría estar en otro lugar que ahí. Él podía empatizar –él tampoco quería estar particularmente en esta situación.

 -Hemos enviado el kit de violación,- dijo gentilmente.

John se puso rígido, cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó de pronto. Sabía lo que involucraba un kit de violación, y la idea de alguien haciendo eso, de alguien cepillando su vello púbico y raspando bajo sus uñas y limpiando su…

Apretó los ojos, cerrándolos por un momento, y se mordió la lengua deliberadamente, utilizando el repentino surgimiento del dolor para ahogar los recuerdos que rugían en su cerebro. Su piel tembló y se tensó a la espera de golpes, con sus heridas doliendo y palpitando mientras recordaba cómo habían sido infligidas, recordando la risa extasiada de Moriarty…

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y hablar. –Te apuesto cincuenta libras a que no encuentran nada.

Donovan se sacudió, riendo a carcajadas, sin embargo parecía más por la sorpresa de que hubiera hecho una broma que por otra cosa. La mano de Sherlock estaba apretada con tanta fuerza en el brazo de la silla, que John se preocupó un poco porque fuera a arrancarla.

Mycroft, por supuesto, aun parecía muy por encima de todo, pero John comenzaba a pesar que esa era su expresión por defecto.

Donovan se estaba moviéndose sutilmente para cambiar su peso de pierna, obviamente incómoda, pero luciendo como si estuviera a punto de hablar. John concentró su atención en ella, lo que pareció ser un error ya que sólo se puso más inquieta.

-Estoy aquí para…- se detuvo, aparentemente reformulando, y comenzó de nuevo. –Necesitamos…

-Tengo una idea general de cómo funciona esto,- dijo John, sintiendo que esto era algo que debía ser entendido. –Sin embargo, admitiré que nunca lo he hecho desde este lado de la valla antes… quieres una declaración, ¿verdad?

-Sí-. Donovan parecía miserable, y John sitió un poco de lástima por ella. Había tratado con víctimas de abuso antes, y era suficientemente horripilante y enfermizo cuando estaba tratando con extraños –no se podía imaginar lo que sería si hubiese conocido a las personas.

Por supuesto, sólo porque sabía qué esperar, no podía detener algo dentro de él acobardándose ante el pensamiento de verbalizar lo que le habían hecho. La idea de describir por lo que había pasado hacía que las manos de John se apretaran sobre la cobija, músculos rígidos mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de refugiarse en una esquina de la cama y abrazarse las piernas.

-Bien, ustedes dos –fuera!- ordenó Donovan, regresando a su personalidad de policía sensata, resístete-como-clavos, mientras hacía al atormentado Sherlock y a Mycroft salir del cuarto.

Mycroft, apacible como siempre, probablemente sabía que ninguna carta del gobierno podría garantizarle permiso para escuchar la declaración de una víctima de abuso sexual. Eso, o simplemente sintió que Donovan no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que saliera –finalmente, comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta.

Sherlock, por otra parte, casi parecía asustado.

Era la propia versión de Sherlock del pánico, la que era mucho más sutil que la del resto de las personas comunes, pero las señalas estaba ahí para quien supiera mirarlas.

La mano de Sherlock estaba apretada contra el borde de la cama de John como si estuviera completamente preparado para sujetarse físicamente en su lugar de ser necesario. Sus ojos se precipitaban de John a la puerta, y John prácticamente podía ver su mente revolviéndose en un esfuerzo por encontrar una razón para quedarse ahí.

Con un impacto que casi podía sentir, John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no quería dejarlo.

Las palabras surgieron de su boca en un impulso.

-Sherlock puede quedarse.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, todos con diversas expresiones de sorpresa en el rostro y, por un momento, John se permitió disfrutar el triunfo –aunque pequeño- de manejárselas para sorprender a ambos hermanos Holmes.

-John…- Sherlock tenía una expresión muy extraña en la cara –como si estuviera indeciso entre estar agradecido y sospechar de la salud mental de John. Personalmente, John pensó que Sherlock difícilmente era alguien para opinar sobre ese tema.

-Bueno, probablemente ya hayas deducido la mayor parte de lo sucedido, y terminarás consiguiendo una copia de la declaración de _algún lugar_ ,- John explicó. –Por lo que bien podríamos saltarnos ese paso intermedio.

No mencionó la mucho más personal y verdadera razón por la que quería que Sherlock se quedara –Sherlock podría haber demostrado algo similar a la ansiedad por separación, pero John no pensó que estaría completamente cómodo viendo salir a Sherlock por la puerta, tampoco. Él sabía que iba a ser incómodo y humillante decirle a Donovan exactamente lo que había sucedido con Sherlock sentado a su lado, pero lo había dicho en serio. Sherlock lo iba a descubrir de todos modos… y prefería que Sherlock se quedara con él.

-Te das cuenta de que voy a hacer lo mismo,- dijo Mycroft.

-Sí, obtener la declaración probablemente va a ser un juego de niños para ti,- John admitió. –Pero no me agradas mucho justo ahora, así que no vas a quedarte.

Mycroft ni siquiera pareció molestarse –sólo sonrió como si hubiese esperado la respuesta de John y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Donovan encendió una grabadora, y John se sintió extrañamente agradecido porque simplemente lo dejara hablar sin escribir nada.Algo en el incesante rasgueo del bolígrafo contra el papel, la idea de que alguien estuviera transcribiendo cada palabra que dijera, sencillamente lo inquietaba.

La policía estaba claramente intentando encontrar una manera amable, sensible, de hacerlo comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido, así que decidió ahorrarle la molestia. Hizo un gesto a Donovan para que encendiera la grabadora y comenzó a hablar, cuidando mantener la voz baja y uniforme, como si estuviera describiendo un pequeño inconveniente, como si se le hubiera ponchado un neumático.

-Estaba de camino a casa de Sarah. Sólo había estado caminando por diez minutos antes de que alguien me disparara con un arma tranquilizadora…

* * *

 

Sherlock nunca había tenido mucho que ver con casos de violación. Eran, casi sin excepción, indescriptiblemente aburridos –usualmente alguien que la víctima conocía, y como se trataba de un crimen físico, casi siempre había suficiente evidencia para que dedujera quién lo había hecho en el día.

Ahora, Sherlock estaba convencido de que no quería tener nada que ver con casos de violación. No porque fueran aburridos, sino porque lo harían _recordar_. Recordar a John mirando la pared intencionadamente, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Recordar a John haciendo pequeños gestos de dolor cada vez que se movía, obviamente sintiendo sus heridas a pesar de los analgésicos que le habían dado. Recordar a John –en una voz cuidadosamente sin inflexión- describiendo actos que hicieron a Sherlock desear encontrar a Moriarty e infligir sobre él una fracción del dolor que le había infligido a John.

Cuando la voz de John titubeó cuando comenzó a detallar los azotes que había recibido (los que habían comenzado después de la segunda violación y, a pesar de que esa información era algo que deseara borrar de su disco duro, tenía el presentimiento de que lo recordaría por el resto de su vida), Sherlock había notado una discrepancia extraña. La mano derecha de John estaba relajada y firme, pero su izquierda estaba cerrada contra la sábana de hospital, tan apretada que estaba temblando; la piel tan blanca como hueso pulido y los nudillos sobresaliendo como pernos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante automáticamente, con los dedos frotando el dorso de la mano de John en un intento instintivo de aliviar la tensión. John se estremeció, y Sherlock la retiró, pero al instante siguiente, la mano de John estaba fuertemente apretada contra la suya.

Era un gesto estúpido, sin significado… pero hacía que el vibrante nudo en el pecho de Sherlcok se calmara, de alguna manera.

John terminó su declaración sin estremecerse, o con una mueca de dolor, o cualquier otra reacción. En realidad nunca miró a Sherlock, y nunca soltó su mano.

Pero eso estaba bien, porque Sherlock tampoco quería soltarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Tengo beta! La maravillosa ginbitch revisó esto por mí.
> 
> N.T: AAAAHHHHHHH TT-TT no sufren mucho? y esperen el que sigue, esto sólo se pone más y más triste. Espero que les haya gustado cómo esta redactado, siéntanse libres de comentar n.n
> 
> *Sobre lo de la red del "gran hermano", es una referencia a la novela de G. Orwell, 1984. El punto básico de la novela es que se vive en un "país" en el que todo está rodeado por cámaras y es monitoreado por el gobierno, así saben a quién y por qué castigar... es un asunto complicado, pero el punto es que se refiere a lo de las cámaras que vigilan todo, todo el tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizá necesiten pañuelos... 
> 
> Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en trabajos finales y todo eso, en fin, a leer.

Capítulo 6

 

Luego de dar su declaración, John cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y tragó convulsivamente, tratando de suprimir la urgencia de vomitar que trepaba por su estómago y le cosquilleaba en la garganta.

Un silencio incómodo había descendido en la habitación. Deseó que alguien hablara, que dijeran algo, _lo que fuera_ , pero no había nada más que una atmósfera densa y el sonido de sus respiraciones. John consideró romper el silencio él mismo, pero no abriría la boca hasta que estuviera seguro de que no vomitaría o gritaría, o ambos.

Trató calmarse. Estaba con Sherlock y la sargenta Donovan ahora, _no_ con Moriarty. Ciertamente estaba en el hospital, pero saldría en unos cuantos días…

Ante ese punto, los pensamientos de John se paralizaron. No podría simplemente mejorar, salir del hospital y olvidarse de todo esto. No se curaría por arte de magia, habría recordatorios, dolorosos, constantes recordatorios por lo menos durante los siguientes seis meses o algo por el estilo. Iría a casa, pero necesitaría citas de seguimiento y una gran cantidad de exámenes.

En los cuales, uno de ellos sería una prueba de VIH. John sabía que debería de estar horrorizado por la idea de haber contraído algo de Moriarty, pero por alguna razón, no estaba extremadamente preocupado. Era difícil pensar en Moriarty haciendo algo tan _humano_ como contraer una enfermedad.

Pero esas eran preguntas para el futuro. Sintiéndose un poco calmado, John se forzó a encarar el silencio de la habitación, y abrió los ojos.

Donovan parecía desesperada por salir de ahí y volver a trabajar, al mundo que ella entendía, pero se quedaba porque sentía que tenía que decir _algo_ antes de irse y simplemente no sabía qué. John dudaba que las usuales promesas de la policía aplicaran en su caso –estaban diseñadas para ser dichas a extraños, para personas con casos en los que trabajaban y luego olvidaban, para personas que veían sólo por la evidencia y después el juicio. No alguien con quien estabas en contacto por lo menos una vez a la semana, alguien que de verdad hubieras _visto_ juntando sus propios pedazos en lentos y dolorosos grados mientras  atravesaba por el largo, arduo camino de la recuperación.

Sherlock, por otra parte, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por personificar a una estatua. La calidez de su mano en la de John y la fuerza de su agarre, eran la única prueba de que él era un ser humano vivo, respirante y no un objeto tallado en mármol. Estaba completamente quiero, completamente inexpresivo; su respiración y parpadear eran tan regulares y firmes que parecían estar operando por un mecanismo de relojería.

De alguna forma, era mucho más inquietante que su pobremente ocultada tensión de antes.

No sabiendo qué hacer –si es que había algo que él _debería_ hacer- John apretó suavemente la mano de Sherlock.

Sherlock tembló y su rostro pareció cambiar, como si el toque lo hubiese traído fuera de un profundo ensueño. Miró a John por un largo momento, luego desvió la mirada, como si estuviera inseguro de sí mismo.

Sherlock en verdad parecía vacilante, y John estaba perdido en cómo responder a eso. Así que sonrió –incluso cuando se sentía incorrecto, como intentar sonreír a través de una máscara de yeso, pedazos rompiéndose y goleando el suelo- y lo molestó.

-Te ves ridículo en ese chándal.

Sherlock parpadeó. John casi podía ver su mente cambiar de engranajes, como si tratara de desechar lo que sea que tuviera en mente y seguir el intento de John por iluminar la asfixiante atmósfera de la habitación.

Era interesante saber que, aparentemente, cuando la situación ameritaba una respuesta emocional en lugar de una intelectual, la mente de Sherlock trabajaba a la misma velocidad que la del resto. En todo caso, parecía trabajar un poco más despacio.

-Tuvieron que llevarse mi ropa como evidencia-, dijo Sherlock mecánicamente. –Querían analizar el polvo en ellas –es completamente inofensivo, por cierto

-Bueno, eso está bien,- John suspiró. –Me alegra saber que no moriré mientras duermo por culpa de un misterioso veneno.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Donovan en voz alta, obviamente sintiendo que debería anunciar su retirada. –Regresaré a la estación… ¿hay alguien a quien les gustaría llamar o algo?

Le tomó a John un momento darse cuenta de que la pregunta había sido dirigida a él. Pensó brevemente en Harry, pero desechó la idea igual de rápido –él y Harry no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, y esto era algo que simplemente no quería que ella supiera. No aun, por lo menos, no cuando estaba tan fresco y crudo.

Así que no le diría a Harry, y John no creía que hubiese alguien más…

-¿Sarah, tal vez?- Donovan pregunto gentilmente.

John podría haberse pateado a sí mismo. Ella lo debería de estar esperando desde hace horas –sólo Dios sabría lo que ella pensó que le había pasado.

No quería verla –no así, no con él en el en una cama de hospital y ella tratando de ser sensible y tratando de no mostrar lástima- pero ella por lo menos debería decirle que no estaba muerto en alguna parte.

Se le ocurrió a John que tendría que romper con ella –no podía arrastrar a Sarah dentro de todo esto. No se trataba de que pensara que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar esto con él… sino que su relación no era lo suficientemente fuere. No se conocían durante tanto tiempo como para ser capaces de pasar por algo como esto sin destruirlo por completo.

Por lo menos si terminaba la relación ahora, algo podría salvarse. Sarah protestaría, por supuesto, pero no demasiado –no habían salido durante tanto tiempo como para involucrarse sentimentalmente- y por lo menos serían capaces de mantenerse en contacto.

Donovan seguía mirándolo, expectante, y John se dio cuenta que, en realidad, no podía verbalizar su respuesta.

-Sarah, ella… ella debería saber por lo menos en dónde estoy,- le dijo con voz turbia. –Pero preferiría… podrías no…-

Afortunadamente, Donovan comprendió lo que estaba tratando de decir. Simplemente sonrió –una apretada, cansada sonrisa, obviamente forzada pero una sonrisa a fin de cuentas-  y asintió de una manera en que le dijo que sería discreta sin decir una palabra. Era un gesto con el que John estaba familiarizado; él mismo lo usaba cuando trataba alguna enfermedad vergonzosa.

-Le diré que sigues vivo,- la policía dijo gentilmente. –Y yo… ¿te gustaría que encontrara a alguien para… bueno, tú sabes… alguien con quien hablar?

La gratitud de John se marchitó un poco ante esta pregunta y sacudió su cabeza –una sacudida nerviosa, espontanea, que era más un espasmo nervioso que un verdadero movimiento. –Ahora no.

Donovan asintió y se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella.

John sabía que tendría que ver a un terapeuta eventualmente, lo _sabía_ , sólo que… no ahora. No quería a un extraño irrumpiendo en su habitación preguntándole cómo se _sentía_ sobre esto –sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. El resto del mundo podía irse a la mierda.

Excepto Sherlock. John estaba feliz con Sherlock justo donde estaba.

Aún estaba sujetando la mano de Sherlock, y se preguntó brevemente si debería soltarla, pero con la misma rapidez decidió no hacerlo. A John le gustaba el contacto; era tranquilizador tener a Sherlock tan tangiblemente cerca y, además, se Sherlock tenía un problema con eso, John estaba seguro de que ya habría dicho algo.

Asumiendo que estaba prestando atención –el rostro de Sherlock había tomado esa distante, salvajemente concentrada expresión que usaba cuando pensaba profundamente en algo.

-¿Sherlock?

-No soy como él.

John tragó, lamiéndose los dientes en un esfuerzo por humedecer su boca, de pronto seca. No había duda de a quién se refería Sherlock.

-Ya lo sé,- contestó suavemente.

-Él dijo que yo era como él.- La voz de Sherlock tenía una extraña, casi ausente entonación, como si no estuviera muy seguro de estar hablando en voz alta. –Consultor criminal, detective consultor, él dijo-

-Bueno, estaba equivocado.- Sobre eso, John no tenía ninguna duda. –Quiero decir, estás un poco inclinado a ser extraño, y a veces puedes ser un bastardo, pero no eres como él.

Sherlock lo miró, y había una extraña expresión en sus ojos –como si en realidad estuviera preocupado. -¿Cómo lo sabes? Soy un sociópata, las personas me han llamado cruel en innumerables ocasiones… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Algo dentro del pecho de John se retorció ante la desesperación en la voz de Sherlock, ante el honesto anhelo que había debajo de sus palabras

-Tú no eres como… Moriarty-. John se preguntó si la pausa que hizo antes de decir el nombre había sido demasiado obvia. Dejaba un sabor amargo en su boca y aceleraba su pulso, pero se negaba a rehuir del nombre –era sólo una palabra, después de todo. –Tal vez puedas ser cruel, pero es más como… No lo sé, desinterés, más que otra cosa. No lo disfrutas.

Hizo una mueca, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina mientras los recuerdos abrasaban su cerebro como una cubetada de agua helada. –Él… él lo disfruta. Él es cruel porque le gusta serlo, porque le excita… algo literalmente-. La risa que brotó de la boca de John era negra y fea, y se sentía como escupir veneno.

John sabía que tenía razón sobre Moriarty. El abuso podría ser algo nuevo para él, pero la crueldad ciertamente no lo era –probablemente había sido la clase de niño que le hace cosas impronunciables a las mariposas y a pequeños, peludos animales sólo por diversión.

El recuerdo hizo que las muñecas le dolieran con un dolor fantasma mientras recordaba las esposas que las habían aprisionado, su piel desgarrándose contra el metal afilado. Recordó las cuerdas que rodeaban sus tobillos, separando sus piernas, la mordaza que apretaba sus labios y le llenaba la boca para evitar que protestara…

Largos dedos se apretaron alrededor de la mano de John, y regresó al presente de golpe tan rápido como recibir un latigazo.

Algo en la expresión de Sherlock le dijo que el más alto sospechaba en qué había estado pensando. –John…

John sacudió la cabeza, tratando de silenciar la afilada, maniática risa que seguía haciendo eco en su cerebro. Tratando de alejar los recuerdos que se colaban en lo más profundo de su mente. Su piel se erizó, se sentía enfermo e irritado, y de pronto ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Quiero una ducha.

Sherlock tomó su **non sequitur*** sin ninguna señal de sorpresa. -¿Es prudente?

-Probablemente no,- John admitió. –Pero no me importa.

No tenía idea de qué clase de vendajes habían usado en él, pero sospechaba que no podrían resistir mojarse. Sin mencionar la irritación que el agua corriente, caliente, podría hacerle a sus heridas.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora. La recuperación podía esperar –sólo necesitaba sentirse limpio.

Había esperado a medias que Sherlock objetara, pero simplemente miró a John por un largo, incómodo momento andes de asentir. Entonces frunció el ceño y lució pensativo.

-¿Puedes… caminar?

Por un instante John estaba terriblemente, inexplicablemente molesto ante la idea de que Sherlock lo creyera desvalido. Entonces se recordó que Sherlock lo había visto caer en mitad de la calle porque le habían inyectado analgésicos.

-Voy a hacerlo,- dijo John, amenazante.

Se obligó a soltar la mano del agarre de Sherlock –sus dedos estaban, de alguna forma, renuentes a dejarlo ir- y se aferró a la esquina de la capa, apoyándose para sentarse.

Dolía, pero comparado con lo mucho que había dolido antes, era una caminata en el parque. Aun así, pasó un largo momento antes de que John quisiera deslizar sus piernas fuera de la cama para tratar de levantarse. Sabía que sus piernas podían soportar su peso, pero temblaron peligrosamente bajo él, sus músculos y tendones temblando dolorosamente mientras los forzaba a moverse. Paso por vacilante paso, llegó a la puerta del baño.

Por supuesto, el temblor en sus extremidades no había escapado de la atención de Sherlock. –John…

-¡Estoy bien!- espetó.

En lugar de desmentir a John de su descarado engaño, Sherlock se las arregló para seguirlo al baño, permaneciendo inmóvil como la mamá gallina más asustada del mundo.

El doctor estaba agradecido de que Sherlock no tomara su brazo o tratara de apoyarlo; no creía poder soportar eso. La última cosa que quería era asistencia.

Lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaría algo de ayuda para quitarse los vendajes por humillante que fuera. Por un momento, John debatió consigo mismo; ¿pedírselo a Sherlock o decirle que llamara a una enfermera?

Pero, al final, no había ninguna elección que hacer. –Sherlock, ¿me das una mano?

Sherlock, quien probablemente había estado planeando esperar fuera, pareció sorprendido, y John se apresuró a aclarar.

-Sólo necesito que alguien me quite los vendajes de la espalda.

La expresión de Sherlock se cerró de nuevo, y su cabeza se sacudió de abajo hacia arriba una vez más, como si sus músculos estuvieran demasiado tensos como para dejarlo asentir.

John abrió la puerta del baño, e hizo un gesto a Sherlock para que entrara.

* * *

 

Sherlock había pensado que estaba preparado para las heridas de John. Había visto la ropa manchada de sangre, incluso le había echado un vistazo a la tabla de John para leer la perturbadoramente larga lista de sus lesiones, así que había creído que verlas en realidad no podría ser peor de lo ya se había imaginado.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para la manera en la que John se puso tenso cuando permitió a Sherlock desatar los lazos de su bata de hospital, sus hombros encorvándose mientras claramente luchaba contra la molestia de tener a alguien detrás de él. No había esperado la opresiva sensación en su pecho mientras observaba a John agarrar la prenda arrugada alrededor de su cintura, como si intentara mantener su sentido de modestia desesperadamente.

Y ciertamente no estaba preparado para en verdad _ver_ el daño que Moriarty había hecho.

Había esperado las puntadas, las líneas negras líneas de hilo manteniendo la piel de John unida. Había esperado los grandes parches de gasa, sujetados con cinta dondequiera que la piel estuviera abierta pero no tan extensa o profundamente como para justificar las puntadas. Había esperado los largos verdugones rojos que se mezclaban con los moretones en diferentes tonos de azul y púrpura para hacer parecer el cuerpo de John una pintura abstracta.

Sólo no había esperado el gran número de ellos.

Algo sobre la visión de la espalda de John, desfigurada por puntadas y contusiones y rota por tramos de vendaje blanco, lo congeló en su lugar mientras su estómago se retorcía, amenazando con empujar su contenido por su garganta.

-Sólo necesitas quitar la gaza –las puntadas aguatarán bien.- John instruyó, en el todo de un hombre asesorando una amputación sin anestesia.

Sherlock se dijo que la renuencia que estaba sintiendo era ridícula e irracional, y se obligó  alcanzar una de las cintas rectangulares pegada entre la unión del cuello y el hombro de John. John se encogió cuando los de dos de Sherlock tocaron su piel, un estremecimiento apenas perceptible corriendo por su cuerpo que hizo a Sherlock quitar las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

-Estoy bien,- John siseó, pero Sherlock podía escuchar el temblor en su voz –John no estaba “bien” ahora más de lo que había estado “bien” hace unos momentos.

Pero comentarlo no cambiaría nada; John estaba determinado a tomar una ducha, y Sherlock estaba determinado a ver que, cualquier cosa que John quisiera, la obtuviera. Así que permaneció en silencio, y simplemente alcanzó la gaza una vez más.

En los interminables minutos que siguieron, Sherlock odió su mente. La odió por notar la manera en la que los alargados moretones en el hombro izquierdo de John tenían forma de dedos. La odió por darse cuenta que los moretones en el hombro de John eran casi idénticos a los que se enroscaban en su cintura. La odió por observar que por lo menos dos de las mordidas dejarían cicatriz.

De alguna manera, Sherlock se alegró cuando removió la última gaza y tuvo una excusa para dejar de mirar. Pero entonces eso quería decir que no tenía más razones para quedarse, y John ya estaba moviéndose con incomodidad y tragando repetidamente, como si quisiera echar a Sherlock pero fuera demasiado cortés como para en verdad decirle algo.

Sherlock se fue sin decir una palabra, y escuchó la regadera encenderse tal vez tres segundos después de que cerró la puerta.

Aún podía ver la espalda de John cada vez que parpadeaba, como si estuviera inscrita detrás de sus párpados. Pero no vociferó o gritó, o incluso golpeó la pared como había visto hacer a John luego de una pesadilla peculiarmente cruel.

Se sentó en una silla, cerró los ojos, y simplemente respiró. No se concentró en nada más que el subir y bajar de su pecho mientras dejaba su mente ir en espiral, pensamientos destellando frente a él como autos en una carrera. Planes a medio formar para cazar a Moriarty se persiguieron entre ellas en su cabeza, mientras otra parte de su cerebro insistía en trazar el tiempo de recuperación de John, en mostrarle de nuevo las imágenes de las heridas de John; la sangre alrededor de sus muñecas, los moretones en sus caderas, los verdugones que se moldeaban en su espalda, las mordidas que llenaban su cuello y hombros…

La respiración de Sherlock dio un tirón doloroso, y deliberadamente lo igualó una vez más. Era mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido; sus ojos quemaban, sus mejillas estaban extrañamente calientes y su garganta se sentía apretada e inflamada.

El pestillo de la puerta chasqueó y Sherlock abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para aclarar su empañada visión.

Mycroft y Lestrade entraron, y ambos lo estaban mirando con algo cercano a la conmoción en los rostros (la expresión de Lestrade mucho más exagerada que la de Mycroft, por supuesto).

-¿Qué quieres, Lestrade?- preguntó Sherlock, sólo un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que su voz emergiera como un ronco graznido.

-Iba a tomar tu declaración, pero yo… creo que puede esperar,- dijo Lestrade, lo más cerca a la vacilación que Sherlock lo había visto.

El inspector dejó la habitación tan rápido como podía sin correr del todo.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Sherlock se rehusó a dirigir la pregunta a su hermano –si sólo preguntaba al cuarto en general, estaba seguro de que Mycroft comprendería la indirecta.

La respuesta de Mycroft, cuando llegó, fue completamente inexpresiva, sólo la ligera vacilación antes de contestar reveló que estaba inquieto.

-Sherlock… la última vez que te vi llorar sin ninguna pretensión detrás, fue cuando tenías ocho –dudo que Lestrade jamás lo haya visto.

El primer impulso de Sherlock fue bufar, burlón, hacia su hermano. Llorar, como la mayoría de los reflejos, era algo que podía ser controlado, algo que él _podía_ controlar –él nunca lloraba sin desearlo, _nunca_ …

Pero entonces recordó sus ojos sintiéndose cálidos, cómo su vista se había nublado, y su mano rozó su rostro por instinto.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Sherlock presionó las palmas de las manos contra sus párpados y luchó por mantener las lágrimas bajo control.

No quería decirlo. Le irritaba tan sólo pensar formularle la pregunta a Mycroft.

-¿Qué hago?

No sabía lo que pasaba después. Quería una manera de arreglarlo, pero no podía ver una solución, y eso lo hacía sentir asquerosamente impotente. ¡Él era Sherlock Holmes! ¡Él era _bueno_ arreglando cosas! John era probablemente la única persona en el mundo a la que podía llamar amigo… ¿seguramente él podría ser capaz de encontrar una manera de arreglar esto, también? ¿De ayudar a John de la misma forma en la que John le había ayudado  él?

Pero no había nada. Ninguna repentina ola de genialidad, ninguna bombilla encendida por la inspiración que le mostrara lo que había sucedido y lo que debía hacerse… nada.

-No puedes arreglar esto, Sherlock,- dijo Mycroft, con algo parecido a la compasión en su voz.

-¡Tiene que haber algo!- Sherlock espetó.

Mycroft sacudió la cabeza. –No importa lo que hagas o digas, John va a sufrir durante un tiempo –y creo que tú también lo harás. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso, nada que pueda ayudarlo más allá de lo que ya estás haciendo.

Sherlock bufó.

-Si vas a cazar a Moriarty ahora, todo lo que conseguirás es dejar a John sufriendo solo,- dijo Mycroft, severamente. –Yo seré quien lo busque.

Por un momento, Sherlock deseó, rencorosamente, que Mycroft no pudiera encontrarlo. Así Sherlock podría tener el placer de asesinar a Moriarty y tomarse su tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que en algún punto vas a sentir el impulso de revolcarte en la culpa por lo que resultó tu asociación con John Watson,- continuó Mycroft. –Trata de resistirla, te garantizo que no te servirá para ayudar a John.

Sherlock no pudo detener su tono lleno de desprecio. -¿Y cómo, exactamente, se supone que ayude a John?

-Lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora parece estar funcionando.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- repitió Sherlock, sintiendo un peligroso impulso histérico de reírse en la cara de Mycroft. -¿Justo lo que _estoy_ haciendo? Tal como están las cosas, John me ha dado mucho más consuelo a mí del que yo le he dado a él.

-Pero te has quedado a su lado, Sherlock,- Mycroft interrumpió pacientemente. –Me imagino que eso significa más que cualquier gesto de simpatía.

Sherlock estaba preparando una respuesta apropiada y ácida cuando un agudo timbrazo se esparció en el aire. Por un momento, estuvo honestamente desconcertado hasta que recordó el teléfono que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. El teléfono rosado que la policía no había tomado como evidencia junto con el resto de sus ropas porque el técnico había asumido que era de Sherlock.

Era Moriarty.

Con preternatural calma, Sherlock se llevó el teléfono al oído y contestó la llamada.

Habló tan pronto como escuchó que se hacía conexión, y no se molestó en saludar. –Voy a encontrarte, y voy a matarte tan lentamente como me sea posible.

Una risa, triunfante y perversa, sonó del otro lado de la línea. – ¿Supongo que no hay necesidad de preguntar si ya te diste cuenta de cómo Johnny y yo nos entretuvimos mientras te esperábamos?

-Mycroft también te estará buscando,- Sherlock comentó fríamente. –Si quieres una muerte rápida, deberías asegurarte de que él te encuentre.

-Oh, no te lo tomes tan personal, Sherlock- suspiró Moriarty. –Simplemente no pude resistir el descubrir qué hacía a tu pequeña mascota tan atractivo. Además, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Johnny-boy había tenido esa clase de diversión, y todos esos gritos y gemidos… honestamente, me inclino a pensar que le gustó-

El siguiente sonido del que Sherlock fue consciente fue el del teléfono estrellándose en pedazos contra la pared.

De pie ahí, sus brazos aún extendidos, su pecho agitado como si acabara de perseguir a alguien por medio Londres, Sherlock se sintió desconcertado.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener completo control sobre sí mismo siempre consciente de lo que iba a hacer y planeando su siguiente movimiento con varios pasos de ventaja. Pero esta noche, había hablado sin estar consciente de ello, llorado sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte por desencadenar las lágrimas, y no sabía, en realidad, que había arrojado el teléfono hasta que lo había escuchado hacerse añicos.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Pero esa era una pregunta para después. Sabía que era irracional, y completamente inútil pero nada podría haber detenido a Sherlock de cruzar la habitación y aplastar los fragmentos de plástico contra el piso con la suela de sus zapatos.

Continuó moliendo y pateando hasta que no quedó una pieza más larga que una estampilla, deseando desesperadamente poder pulverizar a Moriarty fuera de la existencia tan fácilmente.

* * *

 

John no restregó o talló su piel. Ni siquiera tocó el jabón. Simplemente permaneció debajo del chorro de agua y lo dejó lavarlo.

Tal vez si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente, el calor y el agua y el vapor podrían lavar todo, dejarlo limpio.

Aun podía _sentirlo_ …

Aun podía sentir el cinturón golpeándole la espalda, su piel quemando por los golpes. Aun podía sentir los dientes de Moriarty contra su cuello, hundiéndose contra su piel en lentos, inexorables grados. Aun podía sentir la invasión, el dolor desgarrador de su cuerpo dividiéndose…

Con el agua caliente cayéndole en el rostro, John no estaba seguro de haber llorado o no.

Lo que, en realidad, había sido el punto de todo esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Gracias a mi beta, ginbitch, quien es una santa por haberme ayudado a prácticamente re-escribir la primer parte de este capítulo! De verdad, chica, eres extraordinaria! 
> 
> N.T: ¿Lloraron? No les culparía por hacerlo, traducirlo fue toda una aventura emocional ;w; espero que les haya gustado
> 
> (*) non sequitur: bien, aquí no supe cómo traducirlo porque el término está en latín y en español también se usa, pero se supone que es "una falacia lógica en la que la conclusión a la que se llega no se deduce por su premisa", yo lo entiendo como un comentario fuera de lugar, o que no sigue el hilo de la conversación, un cambio drástico de tema. 
> 
> Espero les esté gustando, un saludo a tod@s!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N.T: en dedicación a mi Jawn, para que sonría :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, he estado trabajando en otra traducción de un one-shot johnlock (el cual espero poder subir en esta semana, también)
> 
> En fin, les dejo el siguiente cap -es la cosa más bella del mundo-.

Capítulo 7

 

 

A tres días de su estadía en el hospital, John comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad Sherlock dejaba la habitación alguna vez. Sherlock estaba ahí cuando despertaba, pasaba el día caminando, deduciendo cosas sobre las enfermeras y quejándose de los hospitales en general y de esta particularmente, y aún seguía ahí cuando John se iba a dormir. Cuando John despertaba a mitad de la noche, sobresaltado por una pesadilla o por el fantasma de una risa maliciosa, Sherlock estaba ahí, en su cabecera, con los ojos puestos en John.

Sólo en una ocasión había visto a Sherlock durmiendo. Había despertado la noche anterior luego de un sueño sorprendentemente tranquilo, a las dos de la mañana (los analgésicos que le habían dado en el primer día y las constantes siestas que tomaba siguiendo sus mandatos, estaban arruinando su reloj interno), para encontrar a Sherlock dormido sobre una silla, a un lado de su cama. Estaba doblado en una posición que había hecho a John preocuparse de haberse tratado de alguien más, pero la manera en la que tendía a arrellanarse en el sofá y en la mesa de la cocina le habían hecho pensar a John, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que el hombre tenía una espina hecha de goma. Las piernas de Sherlock estaban dobladas y pegadas a su pecho mientras, de alguna forma, descansaba la cabeza sobre el brazo de la silla, simultáneamente.

John sonrió un poco, inconscientemente –se había encontrado a sí mismo preguntándose si Sherlock dormía alguna vez, y siempre era agradable ver que Sherlock seguía siendo un ser humano, a pesar de lo mucho que él protestara al respecto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la mano de Sherlock estaba sobre su rodilla. No se había dado cuenta antes; Sherlock no estaba recargado contra la cama o apoyado sobre él, o algo tan obvio. El hombre más alto estaba acurrucado en su imposible posición en la silla, con las caderas levantadas como si atentara con hacer origami con su propio cuerpo. Era sólo su brazo derecho el que estaba extendido, con su mano descansando en la pierna de John. No sujetándola o apretándola, sólo descansaba ahí, como para confirmar que John seguía ahí con él.

Aun cuando seguía medio dormido, John no había querido despertarlo –sólo puso su mano sobre la de Sherlock, cuidadosamente, cerró los ojos una vez más y se deslizó de vuelta a la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó cinco horas después, John estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Sherlock no se había movido. Sin embargo, una temblorosa, inquieta pierna delataba su agitación; su mano seguía descansando debajo de la de John, a pesar de que su actual posición lo hacía estirarse de una manera incómoda.

-¿Has estado yendo a casa?- preguntó John, anunciando que había despertado.

Sherlock miró a John a John mientras su voz lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento, y su boca se abrió. –No demasiado, no.

John siguió su hilo de pensamiento hasta su conclusión. –Por favor dime que por lo menos te has duchado.

-Uso la ducha mientras duermes,- dijo Sherlock, pareciendo casi ofendido.

-¿Cómo has estado obteniendo comida?

Sherlock no dijo nada, y los ojos de John se entrecerraron. – _Has_ estado comiendo, ¿verdad? Si te has estado matando de hambre estos últimos tres días…-

-He comido,- Sherlock murmuró, casi testarudo.

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y creyó recordar las quejas de Sherlock quejas sobre la comida de hospital, mezcladas con su desdén por los lugares en general. Sumado al hecho de que John no había tenido mucho apetito recientemente, pudo adivinar de dónde Sherlock había encontrado substancia.

-¿Te has estado comiendo mis sobras?

-No es como si fueses a comértelas.

-Necesitas algo más sustancioso que eso,- John refunfuñó, pero sin una real detrás de sus palabras. Se había rendido hace mucho tiempo en darle sermones a Sherlock sobre lo que comía, mientras comiera _algo_.

-Lo he estado llevando perfectamente bien.

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esas palabras respecto a los hábitos alimenticios de Sherlock? Recordando sus antiguas discusiones sobre el tema, la diversión pasó por encima de John como una brisa ligera.

Su risa se sentía escasa y equivocada, como si hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te las has arreglado para estar aquí todo este tiempo? Los hospitales tienen estas pequeñas cosas llamadas horas de visitas, verás, y los doctores y enfermeras tienden a ponerse un poco irritables cuando los ignoras. ¿Debería sospechar de Mycroft, o sólo deduces cosas sobre el personal del hospital hasta que se asustan y te dejan en paz?

Sherlock pareció tan desconcertado por la pregunta, que John asumió que Mycroft había hecho algunas llamadas o había cobrado algunos favores o hacer lo que sea que hiciera para controlar el mundo.

-¿Por qué rompiste el teléfono?- preguntó abruptamente.

Había estado soltándole esa pregunta a Sherlock en intervalos aleatorios durante los últimos dos días en esperanza de recibir una respuesta. Dado que Sherlock no había contestado ni una sola vez, John no se hacía ilusiones, pero se mantenía constante.

Hace tres días, había salido del baño para encontrar a Sherlock sentando en su silla con Lestrade parado frente a él, agitando una bolsa de evidencia llena de pequeños trozos de plástico y basura rosada, gritando sobre controlar impulsos. Aparentemente Sherlock había aplastado el teléfono rosa que Moriarty le había mandado en pequeños pedazos, y Lestrade había estado menos que complacido por la destrucción de evidencia.

Pensar en el teléfono inevitablemente llevó sus pensamientos hasta Moriarty, y John le dijo a su cerebro que se callara –este había sido un buen día por mucho, y no iba a recordar el por qué estaba en el hospital por lo menos durante una hora.

Excepto que _iba_ a recordar, por supuesto que lo haría. Cuando estás tendido en una cama de hospital, no hay mucho que hacer _más_ que recordar, como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos tres días.

No ayudaba tener un enjambre de policías y doctores alrededor de él como una nube de avispas benévolas –ellos eran amables y simpáticos y ciertamente tenía buenas intenciones, pero sólo eran un recordatorio de lo que le había sucedido a John.

Como si necesitara un recordatorio extra con sus heridas en el estado rígido y de escozor de la recuperación. Seguía sintiendo la necesidad de rascarse las muñecas y la espalda, pero el impulso era fácilmente reprimido; sus dañados músculos ahora estaban apretados y tensos, y era muy difícil moverse. Su hombro izquierdo era una masa de pulsantes, tensos nervios que enviaban disparos de dolor hacia su brazo cuando lo movía.

John sabía que un analgésico podría hacerlo sentir mejor, pero se reusaba a tomar más calmantes. Lo hacían sentir somnoliento y estúpido, y el letargo que se filtraba por su cuerpo era un poco demasiado reminiscente al ser tranquilizado para su gusto.

No le gustaban las drogas, no le gustaba que todos se pararan cautelosamente a su alrededor, como si se pudiera derrumbar si respiraban muy fuerte… John sólo quería ir a casa.

Así que iba a hacerlo. La noche anterior, John había tomado la decisión de que, si no era dado de alta hoy, se iría en contra del consejo médico.

Casi era entretenido. Siempre había pensado que las personas que hacían eso eran idiotas cortejando al desastre, pero ahora comprendía por qué algunos pudieran sentirse desesperados por salir del hospital. Además, no había mucho el hospital pudiera hacer por él hasta este punto –sólo era una cuestión de recostarse y esperar a que sanara, y John se sentiría mucho, mucho mejor respecto al mundo si pudiera regresar a Baker Street.

No era como si fuera un completo ignorante –regresaría si se le rompían las puntadas o comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo.

Y Sherlock le iba a ayudar a hacerlo.

John abrió la boca para informarle a Sherlock sobre cómo iba a ser determinante para ayudar a John a salir del hospital, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba –por primera vez- completamente inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado por la mente de John. Seguía mirando la pared, con el ceño fruncido.

De una forma, John no estaba verdaderamente sorprendido; mencionar el teléfono, cuando Sherlock simplemente pretendía no haberlo escuchado, a menudo hacía a Sherlock mirar la pared o la ventana o la tabla de John o cualquier cosa que le resultara ofensivo durante diez minutos. A veces su labio superior comenzaba a alzarse, no como si estuviera gruñendo, exactamente… pero como si estuviera considerándolo.

John se obligó a hablar, alegre de que su garganta ya estuviera casi completamente recuperada para este punto. –Sherlock, hay algo con lo que necesito que me ayudes…-

* * *

 

Dos horas después, John estaba en una silla de ruedas de camino fuera del hospital, sintiendo el fantasma de una verdadera sonrisa en los labios. No apareció en realidad –los músculos parecían casi atrofiados, incapaces de reordenarse como John lo recordaba, como si hubiese recibido una especie de daño en los nervios- pero la sensación perduraba.

John no estaba muy feliz por la silla de ruedas, pero había aprendido a elegir sus batallas. Si iban a dejarlo ir a casa, él iba a dejarse empujar hasta un taxi en una silla de ruedas. Usualmente una enfermera lo habría estado empujando, pero Sherlock había sido más bien aterrador al respecto. De hecho, Sherlock había sido bastante aterrador desde que John había sido ‘dado de alta a su cuidado’. Había lanzado calumnias sobre el valor nutricional de la comida que le habían estado dando a John, insultado las capacidades de doctores y enfermeras por igual y, de haberse tratado de otra persona, John habría dicho que Sherlock se estaba _quejando_ sobre él.

La espalda de John picaba incómodamente mientras se movían por los corredores –las personas seguían dándoles miradas de soslayo, y no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que todos sabían lo que le había pasado. Que la violación era un estigma, una estampa en tinta rojo-sangre escrita sobre su carne, que todos podían leer a simple vista. John sabía que era ridículo, sabía que no era más que su propia paranoia hablando… pero aun así lo sentía.

-Maté a mi pez, ¿sabes?

John echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Sherlock a la cara. -¿Tenías un pez?

Sherlock asintió, y aun cuando era difícil de decir de cabeza, John pensó que se veía… preocupado. –Cuando tenía ocho. Olvidé alimentarlo y murió.

John no estaba completamente seguro de cómo responder a eso. –Bueno… lamento que tu pez haya muerto?

-Estaba haciendo una serie de experimentos, y me volví… abstraído,- dijo Sherlock, su tono con una sombra defensiva.

John pensó que podía ver hacia dónde iba esto; Sherlock había estado nervioso desde que ese doctor le había dicho que John era su responsabilidad ahora. Tenía el presentimiento de que las personas rara vez confiaban a Sherlock su propio bienestar.

-Sherlock, estaré bien –a diferencia de tu pez, si necesito algo, no me quedaré callado al respecto.

Sherlock aun lucía intranquilo. –Aun así, ¿estás seguro de que no preferirías a alguien con más experiencia en… esta clase de cosas? ¿Como Sarah?

Sherlock en verdad había hecho una mueca al decir las últimas dos palabras, luciendo casi físicamente enfermo ante esa posibilidad.

John apenas y se contuvo él mismo por hacer una mueca también. Sarah lo había visitado dos veces, y ambas ocasiones habían sido desagradables e incómodas. John había pedido ayuda a Sherlock para que escondiera la tabla para que ella no pudiera saber exactamente por qué estaba en el hospital, y Sarah parecía tener la impresión de que había sido torturado. Al menos era parcialmente cierto –y con sus cardenales ahora volviéndose amarillos y verdes John sabía que daba esa impresión.

Sus pláticas habían sido artificiales y llenas de pausas incómodas, una parte de John se rehusaba a cortar con ella mientras seguía en una cama de hospital –simplemente tenía un sentimiento de que no estaba hecho. Cuando terminara con Sarah, quería ser capaz de sostenerse sobre sus dos pies y mirarla directamente a los ojos cuando lo hiciera.

-No,- dijo John en respuesta.

-Sé que no quieres que ella sepa-

-Es más que eso,- John interrumpió, sintiendo que debería ser muy claro en este punto –Sarah _no_ se iba a involucrar en su recuperación.

-Voy a terminar con ella.

Hubo un significativo silencio de parte de Sherlock. Entonces, -¿Por qué?

-Mejor ahora que después,- contestó John, con una ligereza que no sentía. Cada pensamiento sobre la ruptura inevitablemente le traía recuerdos de exactamente por qué estaba terminando con la relación, incitando a su estómago a revolverse y a su piel a picar una y otra vez.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrías que romper con ella después?- preguntó Sherlock, con un el aire de alguien que selecciona sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

John suspiró, y se resignó a decirle todo a su amigo –Sherlock no era del tipo que simplemente dejaba las cosas en paz.

-Nuestra relación no es lo suficientemente fuerte,- John dijo eventualmente. –Sólo hemos estado saliendo por unas semanas; no tenemos nada cerca de las bases para lidiar con… todo esto. Y no la voy a hundir junto conmigo.

Una explicación más bien sencilla, tal vez, pero había aprendido que Sherlock necesitaba esa clase de explicaciones cuando se trataba de temas emocionales. John pensó que eso satisfaría la curiosidad de Sherlock y que lo desecharía de su mente al siguiente segundo, por eso le sorprendió escuchar la rápida ingesta de aire detrás de él, como si Sherlock estuviese en peligro.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, para encontrarse con los ojos plateados que se habían puesto tan oscuros como el cielo de Londres antes de una tormenta.

-Te diré ahora, John, que dejes cualquier idea sobre “hundir a las personas junto contigo” fuera de tu cabeza,- discutió Sherlock. –Y si se te ocurre por instante que voy a tolerar-

-¡No me refería a ti!- John espetó, debatiendo la malinterpretación de Sherlock. -¡No voy a dejarte a _ti_!

Decidió no examinar el por qué eso se sentía más como una reafirmación que se le hace a una esposa en lugar de a un amigo, y continuó con su explicación.

-Nosotros… nosotros tenemos mejores bases,- John dijo honestamente. Entonces se obligó a formar una sonrisa. –Y además, no estoy completamente convencido de que no morirías de hambre sin mí.

Sherlock no le sonrió de regreso. – ¿Así que, varios meses de amistad es mejor que unas pocas semanas saliendo? ¿Mientras más tiempo dure una relación, mejor será esta “base” a la que te refieres?

-Algo así.- John no quiso pensar por qué confiaba más en Sherlock que en una doctora entrenada, y vio hacia el frente de nuevo para no tener que ver a Sherlock a los ojos mientras hablaba. –Y también porque… bueno, simplemente parece que encajamos. Nunca me había sucedido eso antes.

-Ni a mí,- susurró Sherlock, en una voz tan baja que la respuesta sonó más bien fortuita que otra cosa.

Por alguna razón, la confesión entibió a John, y echó su cabeza atrás para ver la expresión de Sherlock. El más alto lucía meditabundo y casi… ¿anhelante?

John alzó la mano por encima de su hombro –un poco doloroso, pero lo valía- y palmeó la mano de Sherlock. –No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Y en ese momento, John casi podía hacerse créelo.

* * *

 

Sherlock a veces se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía John que permitía al otro hombre leerlo tan fácilmente. Sabía que para los estándares de otros –lo estándares _normales_ \- las inferencias de John eran dudosas y a veces lejanas del blanco, pero Sherlock había hecho de su negocio el ser inescrutable. Y con casi todas las personas, lo era, pero con John… con John no parecía funcionar.

A veces lo hacía, y sorprendía a John con un poco de actuación o con esas revelaciones con las que John se maravillaba. Otras veces Sherlock tenía que repetir la conversación en su cabeza una vez más para estar seguro de que de hecho no había dicho sus pensamientos y motivos en voz alta, así de bien John parecía conocerlos. Usualmente era placentero –Sherlock nunca había tenido a nadie que lo entendiera al nivel que John lo hacía, salvo Mycroft, quizá –pero ocasionalmente era tan inesperados, tan sin precedentes, que era casi incómodo.

Como ahora, cuando John había dicho que estaría bien bajo el cuidado de Sherlock. Aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que Sherlock le había informado que la última creatura viva que estuvo bajo su cuidado había muerto.

Era más bien nuevo para Sherlock, el que confiaran en él.

Aun así, de alguna forma se sentía obligado a alertar a John sobre la asombrosa variedad de opciones que tenía para cuidarlo, Sarah incluida; seguramente cualquier hombre sensato preferiría ser cuidado por una doctora que por un sociópata? Era cierto que en las dos ocasiones en las que Sarah lo había visitado, John había estado indiscutiblemente inquieto en su presencia, pero Sherlock había asumido que se debía a la presión de engañarla sobre la verdadera razón por la que estaba en el Hospital.

No había esperado que John estuviera planeando terminar la relación.

Sherlock reprimió implacablemente el chispazo de felicidad que brilló ante el pensamiento de que John iba a terminar con Sarah. Tenía una buena idea de exactamente por qué John pensaba que debía hacerlo, y eso no era nada por lo que alegrarse; por el contrario, lo hacía sentir enfermo.

Había preguntado de todos modos, y se había encontrado a sí mismo sofocando la urgencia de golpear algo cuando John había expresado sus deseos sobre no “hundir a alguien junto con él”, como si lo que le había pasado lo hubiera convertido en un bien dañado. John no estaba contaminado –Moriarty lo había herido, sí (y Moriarty pagaría lo pagaría caro, si Sherlock debía opinar al respecto), pero no había cambiado quién era John.

No sonrió ante el intento casi doloroso de John por hacer una broma porque no era para nada divertido; no se dejaría morir de hambre sin John, pero ciertamente no lo llevaría bien. De alguna manera, era casi divertido –antes de John, estaba perfectamente contento con su vida, pero ahora el prospecto de regresar a esa clase de existencia lo llenaba con algo cercano al horror. En el espacio de unos pocos meses, John Watson se había deslizado en el mundo de Sherlock como una especie de extraña enfermedad, viral, contagiosa y completamente desgastante.

Como si pudiera sentir su inquietud, e incluso cuando estaba obviamente tenso y herido, John se giró para palmear su mano. Sherlock contuvo el impulso de deslizarse entre sus dedos y sostenerlos.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Y Sherlock sabía que era verdad. Porque debajo de los moretones y las sombras en sus ojos, John seguía siendo quien siempre había sido; brillante e inquebrantable y absolutamente glorioso.

-Oh, y ¿Sherlock?- John dijo de pronto, como si recién recordara algo. -¿Por qué rompiste el teléfono?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Como pueden ver, las cosas se están calmando ahora, mientras John está en el punto en el que está tratando de convencerse de que no fue tan malo y que puede superarlo pronto. Obviamente, eso no va a durar...  
> Y muchas, muchas gracias a mi maravillosa beta ginbitch
> 
> N.T: OH DIOS, TEMAN! TEMAN MUCHO! De aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán algo... tensas. Dios, no saben cómo duele traducir esto xD  
> Y hablando sobre la traducción, ¿qué les ha parecido? Creo que ahora fluye mejor que al principio... por lo menos espero no sonar como traductor de google o algo así hahah aahh... espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Buen fin de semana :3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, espero que les guste n.n

Capítulo 8

 

Sherlock se sentía casi triunfante –el primer día de John en casa había sido más exitoso de lo que había predicho. La Sra. Hudson los había recibido, revoloteando alrededor de ellos por un rato y Sherlock la había ahuyentado cuando la sonrisa de John se había vuelto demasiado quebradiza. Se las había arreglado para hacer una sopa ligera que se apegaba estrictamente a las reglas de la dieta de John, y sólo la había quemado un poco.

Después, John había intentado ver su programación usual de televisión, pero sólo se las maneja para ver la mitad de un programa de invitados antes de quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Sintiendo que todo este asunto de “cuidar a John” podría no ser ni remotamente tan difícil como parecía, Sherlock tomó una ducha y consideró qué razón debería dar por haber roto el teléfono rosa, exactamente. Había pocas cosas con las que John se volvía honestamente terco, pero cuando lo hacía, se convertía en algo cercano a la supuesta fuerza imparable.

John le preguntaría de nuevo. Continuaría preguntando hasta que Sherlock le diera una respuesta.

Una respuesta que no estaba seguro de poder darle. Apenas y él sabía por qué había roto el teléfono. Había estado sentado en la silla, con la voz de Moriarty siseando por el altavoz…

“…todos esos gritos y gemidos… honestamente, me inclino a pensar que le gustó…”

Un dolor agudo cortó sus pensamientos, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había apretado su puño tan fuerte que sus manos estaban temblando, uñas cortándole las palmas. Tomó un profundo aliento y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse, sus manos a abrirse.

Era desconcertante. Sherlock nunca se molestaba por cualquier tipo de ofensa verbal que le hicieran; simplemente no tenía punto. Nunca se había sentido tan furioso, tan _angustiado,_ por meras palabras- las palabras eran tan descaradamente falsas que casi eran risibles.

John era el empático, el que entendía _por qué_ las personas hacían las cosas, el que dibujaba la línea entre lo que era bueno y lo que no. Sherlock estaba seguro de que si le recitaba esa repugnante conversación a John, él entendería por qué Sherlock había roto el teléfono.

Sherlock estaba igualmente seguro de que, mientras estuviera vivo, nunca le diría a John lo que Moriarty había dicho.

Lo que significaba que tenía que encontrar una razón diferente, y tendría que ser una que John creyera. Usualmente, nada sería tan simple –Sherlock era un excelente actor y mentiroso cuando tenía que serlo, pero usualmente era difícil mentirle a John.  Información retenida, escasa, las llamadas mentiras “blancas” podían pasar, pero las mentiras grandes… Sherlock no tenía idea de cómo se delataba, pero John siempre parecía _saber_.

Aun pensándolo, Sherlock tiró de una de sus batas de vestir y regresó a la sala de estar. La urgencia que sentía no era lógica, lo sabía, pero una parte de él no podía evitar recordar que John no había estado a cinco pies de él durante los últimos tres días. Y que la última vez que John había estado fuera de vista, Moriarty se lo había llevado, y…

Si el alivio que Sherlock sintió al ver a John aún acurrucado en el sofá fue, quizá, un poco demasiado intenso… bueno, eso era difícilmente un problema, ¿verdad?

Y ese alivio no duró mucho cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que John estaba haciendo sonidos extraños, casi estrangulados, como si se estuviera asfixiando.

Sherlock cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas, tomando aire cuando se dio cuenta de que John seguía dormido, y que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Pero no era como ninguna pesadilla que Sherlock hubiera visto. Había ido a un centro de sueño una vez para observar a personas que padecían de pesadillas crónicas para un caso, y la mayoría de las personas, cuando estaban en la agonía de una pesadilla vivida, tendían a moverse o a vocalizar. No era “patalear” o “gritar”, como las personas solían describirlo a menudo, pero ciertamente se retorcían y exclamaban.

John no estaba haciendo nada de eso. Él estaba completamente quiero, sus músculos delineándose bajo su piel, tan rígidos como cables de tensión. Su mandíbula estaba apretada, sus dientes rechinando, y estaba haciendo sonidos suaves, ahogados, como si a pesar de estar dormido estuviera intentando acallarse.

Por un momento, Sherlock no supo qué hacer. John parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, pero no como ninguna que Sherlock hubiese visto, así que… ¿debería despertarlo? ¿Había otra cosa que debería hacer? ¿Había un método específico que debías seguir cuando tu amigo está teniendo una pesadilla sin moverse o exclamar?

No lo sabía… hasta que su mente abruptamente hizo la conexión. John seguramente estaba soñando con Moriarty, así que su cuerpo imitaba las acciones que estaba realizando en la pesadilla, las acciones que había realizado hace tres días.

Cuando John había dado su declaración a la sargento Donovan, había detallado el comportamiento de Moriarty, las reacciones de Moriarty, y nunca había dicho una palabra sobre las suyas. Ahora Sherlock sabía por qué. Cuando Moriarty había abusado de él, John había tratado de mantenerse lo más quieto y callado posible.

El pensamiento hizo que el pecho le doliera, como si sus costillas se estuviesen comprimiendo pulgada a pulgada. Pero ahora no era momento para la autorreflexión.

-¡John!- lo llamó fuertemente, agachándose y empujando suavemente su hombro (asegurándose de estar tomando el que no estaba lastimado). -¡John, despierta! _¡John!_ -

Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe, y lo siguiente que Sherlock supo es que estaba en el suelo, y le dolía la mejilla.

John lo había golpeado.

Sherlock estaba más bien impresionado. John apenas había despertado, había estado balanceándose en una posición que hacía difícil poner mucha fuerza en el golpe… y aun así se las había arreglado para golpearlo y dejarlo en el suelo. Pero de nuevo, Sherlock siembre había sabido que John era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

_-¿Sherlock?-_ la voz de John era jadeante e incrédula. -¿Qué hací… oh, _demonios_ …-

Un con músculos heridos y tejidos maltratados, John se movió extraordinariamente rápido. La última sílaba apenas y había salido de sus labios antes de que estuviera levantando a Sherlock, una mano temblorosa acunándole la barbilla, inclinando la mejilla de Sherlock hacia la luz.

-¿Ese fui yo, verdad? Mierda, Sherlock, no puedes simplemente… lo siento, no quise…-

Sherlock reflexionó que, mientras John era perfectamente capaz de infligir la violencia en contra de sus enemigos, estaba bastante horrorizado por infligirla contra sus amigos, aunque fuera accidental.

-Al menos no parece estar rota,- John estaba murmurando, aun sosteniendo el rostro de Sherlock con sus dedos temblorosos. -¿Hay dolor cuando mueves la quijada?

-Eso fue muy impresionante,- comentó Sherlock. -¿Es esa una técnica que desarrollaste en la armada o la desarrollaste tú mismo? Admito que cuando lo sugeriste en un principio, no pensé que de verdad fueras capaz de romperle la quijada a Mycroft, pero a la luz de esta nueva evidencia…-

-¿Nueva evidencia, Sherlock?- John siseó, incrédulo. –Cristo, ¡te _golpeé_!

-Eso es bastante obvio. Asumo que despertarte de tu pesadilla y continuar agachado frente a ti no fue la mejor de mis ideas.

-Probablemente no,- John murmuró, aun con las manos trémulas.

Con una sacudida desagradable, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que el temblor no sólo se limitaba a las manos de John- todo su cuerpo se estremecía como si un terremoto se hubiera desatado bajo su piel. -¿John?

-¡Está bien!- John murmuró urgentemente, con el rostro pálido. –Estoy bien, está bien, todo está bien…

John cerró los ojos y tragó dolorosamente, tomando un profundo aliento que se estremeció por su garganta. Sherlock estaba comenzando a alarmarse verdaderamente rápido. -¿John, qué-?

John apretó los ojos como si sus párpados fueran barricadas contra el mundo. –Sherlock, no… no puedo…-

Otra respiración profunda, como si John intentara obligar a la adrenalina y al miedo salir de su cuerpo por mera fuerza de voluntad. –Necesito dejar de hablar sobre esto. Necesito que enciendas el televisor de nuevo y le grites como siempre haces. _Por favor_.

 Sherlock no podía ver el punto, pero la adición del “por favor” –sonando raspado y roto, como el arco de un violín sobre cuerdas sucias- lo hizo moverse a su silla antes de estar consciente de ello.

Interesante. De todas las peticiones de John, parecía que cuando John le pedía algo en ese todo, ese que sugería que el doctor se rompería en pequeños pedazos si no era obedecido, era imposible para él negarse.

Así que subió el volumen y evidenció lo estúpido que era el misterio del asesinato, como siempre, cosa fácil de hacer incluso cuando sólo estaba escuchando a medias porque estaba concentrado en medir la velocidad de la respiración de John. Después de tres minutos, dejó de temblar en su garganta cada vez que inhalaba. Después de diez minutos, se había alentado y se aproximaba a algo cerca de lo normal.

Pero fue sólo dos horas después que John volvió a quedarse dormido de nuevo.

* * *

 

John se sobresaltó hasta quedar consciente, sus músculos enroscados como resortes de acero. Ya nunca despertaba gentilmente. Como había hecho cada mañana desde que llegó a Baker Street, se despertó de golpe con la adrenalina zumbándole en las venas, miedo e impotencia royéndole los intestinos como si fueran ratas. Sus brazos y piernas ya estaban moviéndose, quitándose las cobijas, incapaces de sostener su propio peso, extremidades hormigueantes, movimientos restringidos…

Era sólo hasta que cada sabana y cobija estaba arrugada a los pies de la cama cuando John por fin se sentía más tranquilo. Respiró lentamente, dentro y fuera, sus ojos en el techo, sus músculos temblando por el esfuerzo excesivo. Se talló los ojos automáticamente, limpiando la sal y la mucosa seca –debió de haber llorado durante las pesadillas, de nuevo; sin embargo, sus ojos siempre estaban secos cuando despertaba.

Hora de revisar sus pintadas de nuevo.  Ese momento de pánico que experimentaba al despertar no era exactamente algo que pudiera controlar, pero  sabía la clase de daño que podía causarle a sus heridas. Sus adoloridos músculos estaban casi curados por completo –apenas y punzaban- pero las suturas aun podían apretarse o peor.

Resignado a su rutina, John se movió para poner su espalda frente al espejo de su buró, tomando un espejo de mano al mismo tiempo, acomodándolo para que reflejara el espejo detrás de él. Solía pedirle a Sherlock que lo revisara, el cual había sido un ejercicio de humillación e incomodidad –era lo suficientemente malo el que no hubiera sido capaz  de escondérselo pero, ¿hacer que lo viera cada vez que tuviera un mal sueño?- hasta que Sherlock le había traído el espejo de mano de… alguna parte. John no tenía ni idea de dónde venía ni en qué lo había usado Sherlock antes de dárselo, y no tenía prisa en descubrirlo.

John le dio un vistazo superficial a su espalda,  de abajo hacia arriba, listo para dejar el espejo y bajar, quizá preparar algo para desayunar…

Excepto que había una salpicadura de sangre en su hombro. Era uno de los golpes que Moriarty le había dado con su cinturón; había necesitado por lo menos dos pulgadas de puntadas, y el extremo de la herida se abría como una boca sin dientes.

Tendría que regresar al hospital. O por lo menos ver a alguien que lo volviera a coser. Cualquiera de las dos: o tenía que encontrar al doctor que lo había hecho originalmente y pasar por la lástima que inundaba la habitación, o tendría que encontrar a otro y tener que someterse a las interminables preguntas sobre cómo se había infectado la herida, qué había estado haciendo para cuidarla, si había algún otro problema…

Se sintió completamente furioso. No era suficiente haber sido violado, ¿tenía que recordarlo a cada segundo de cada día por sus heridas? Tenía que sentarse y pasar por amables preguntas invasivas y lástima repugnante, y tendría cicatrices que siempre, _siempre_ le recordarían lo que le había sucedido. Porque, en realidad, había sido su propia falta de cuidado lo que lo había traído aquí. Debió de haber estado alerta esa noche –sabía que Moriarty seguía ahí fuera, ¿no era así? Pero no, había sido un idiota y se había dejado atrapar, y no había sido capaz de detener a Moriarty y seguramente habría podido si hubiera sido más inteligente o fuerte o sólo _mejor_ …

El grito desesperado que surgió de su boda lo sorprendió incluso a él, y sólo se había dado cuenta de que arrojó el espejo al suelo cuando escuchó el vidrio romperse en dos.

No sintió nada mientras luchaba por borrar la visión de su desgarrada, fea espalda, las marcas de su impotencia, su _debilidad_ , y fue sólo cuando una gota de su propia sangre le golpeó el rostro que se dio cuenta de que había estado golpeando el espejo con los puños. No había pedazos de espejo más grandes que la uña de su pulgar, y sus manos lucían como si las hubiera metido en una trituradora de papel.

Por un momento, sólo un momento, John de verdad quería hacerse un ovillo y llorar. Quizá si sólo se quedaba ahí y no hacía nada, sangraría hasta la muerte y, en este momento, honestamente pensó que sería bien recibida.

Pero no. Si moría ahí, eso dejaba a Sherlock para que encontrara su cuerpo, y John no le haría eso. Así que se obligó a tragarse las emociones que se le atoraron en la garganta, y fue a buscar algunas vendas para curar sus manos y una escoba para barrer el vidrio.

* * *

 

Sherlock había escuchado a John gritar, escuchó algo romperse, pero no se movió- John no querría público. Él había odiado pedirle a Sherlock que le revisara las puntadas cada vez que se movía demasiado rápido o de manera violenta; Sherlock le había comprado un espejo de mano a John específicamente para darle algo de privacidad, y había sido una larga caminara hasta la tienda más cercana abierta las veinticuatro horas. Habría sido más fácil comprarlo durante el día, pero no había querido dejar a John hasta que estuviera (de cierta forma) dormido pacíficamente.

Aun así, algo se enroscaba incómodamente en su pecho, algo muy similar a la ansiedad, rasgando los bordes de sus nervios y apresurándolo hacia el cuarto de John sólo para verlo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien…

Sherlock tardó dos minutos hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta del cuarto de John. Pero se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar o tocar o simplemente poder entrometerse, revelando a John con la mirada vacía y manos sangrientas.

Sherlock estaba consciente de la repentina tensión en John por la sorpresa, la espina enderezándose (un vestigio de su entrenamiento militar), pero sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos sangrantes del doctor. Estaban cubiertas por múltiples cortes pequeños –ninguno de una longitud o profundidad particular, sólo resaltando por su número.

En ese momento, todo en lo que Sherlock podía pensar era en que había tenido razón. Había tenido la razón cuando le dijo a John que se quedara con Sarah en su lugar -¿qué le había hecho pensar que él podía ser de alguna ayuda? John estaba teniendo pesadillas casi siempre que dormía, ciertos sonidos y olores hacían sus ojos lanzarse como los de un animal asustado, y ahora Sherlock le había dado a John lo que creía que quería: privacidad, y lo había encontrado con las manos sangrándole.

-¡Sherlock!

Los ojos de Sherlock subieron automáticamente. John lo estaba mirando levemente preocupado, lo que lo hizo preguntarse qué expresión había visto el doctor en su rostro.

-Estoy bien,- John dijo suavemente, con la voz no tan firme como debería. –Se ve peor de lo que es.

Sherlock miró a través de él, observando los pedazos de espejo regados en la alfombra de la habitación. Sumado a los finos cortes  y al ruido que había escuchado…

-¿Supongo que el espejo se lo merecía?

John se sonrojó. –Me imagino que escuchaste eso.

-Escuché.- Y debió de haber venido corriendo.

John ladeó la cabeza, con su expresión tan inquietantemente perspicaz que la nuca de Sherlock se erizó. Las personas usualmente lo acusaban de ser un lector de mentes, lo que era ridículo; él simplemente observaba, no involucraba a la telepatía. John era el único ser humano que había conocido que se acercara a lectura de las mentes –a veces incluso Sherlock estaba genuinamente desconcertado por cómo John era capaz de comprenderlo.

-Probablemente habría sido mejor que no entraras,- dijo John gentilmente, descolocando a Sherlock una vez más con su intuición. La boca de John se frunció violetamente, e hizo un sonido que probablemente pretendía ser una risa, pero sonó más como el chillido de unas bisagras oxidadas. –Si hubieses entrado, pude haberte golpeado de nuevo.

Había una medida de auto-desprecio en la voz de John que hizo que el estómago de Sherlock se retorciera como si hubiese comido algo en mal estado. Pero creyó que podía ver por qué John estaba tan desconcertado. No era la violencia por si misma –John no habría durado ni una semana en Afganistán si tuviera un problema con la violencia- era el hecho de que usualmente la controlaba, y ahora no lo hacía. Ahora, la violencia era su primer impulso siempre que se sentía amenazado o indefenso. Era el instinto humano más primitivo, huir o pelear, y John no era del tipo que elegía huir. Moriarty lo había amordazado (e iba a arrepentirse de eso, o sí que lo haría), había impedido que esos instintos se exteriorizaran… y ahora estaban emergiendo en venganza.

-Como sea, debería curarme las manos,- John anunció, su voz aun sonando quebradiza y delgada.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso,- Sherlock se hizo voluntario, incluso cuando los primeros auxilios nunca habían sido su fuerte.

La expresión de John apenas y tembló, pero eso era común en estos días. Bajo circunstancias normales, John era una de las personas más honestas que Sherlock había conocido; no que no intentara mentir en ocasiones, porque lo hacía, sino que su naturaleza era tan formal que sus sentimientos usualmente se escribían claramente en su rostro. Pero ahora, John estaba aprendiendo a fijar su rostro como si fuera de yeso, a ocultar su expresión siempre que quisiera, como cuando estaba esperando peligro o medo o disgusto, lo que significaba que lo hacía a menudo.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, había un repentino, afilado dolor en la garganta de Sherlock.

Pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso. –Sé que no soy exactamente un enfermero capacitado, pero estoy seguro de que eres capaz de dirigirme.

Un dejo de diversión atravesó los ojos de John. –Sí, pero ¿tú siguiendo órdenes? Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Sherlock habría contestado con una aseveración adecuada, pero no había ninguna replica que hacer.

-Oh, cállate,- dijo, indignado, ya a mitad de camino en las escaleras.

John no se rió, pero el divertido, casi zumbante sonido que hizo, envió un chispazo de satisfacción por la piel de Sherlock.

* * *

 

-¿Estás seguro de que necesitas un doctor?

-Sí, estoy seguro, Sherlock,- dijo John, cansadamente. –No tengo el material para cocerlo yo, ahora ¿vienes o no?

Sherlock lo miró asustado, y por un momento John creyó que iba a negarse, a declarar la cirugía de un doctor “aburrida” y colapsaría en el sofá mientras John iba solo. Pero simplemente asintió, tomando su bufanda de camino a la puerta.

John, de alguna forma, estaba aliviado y furioso simultáneamente. Aliviado, porque no había pensado en tener que ir al doctor solo, y aunque Sherlock estaba lejos de ser una compañía simpática, sus deducciones groseras y murmullos sarcásticos eran casi reconfortantes por su familiaridad. John no iba a examinar por qué, principalmente porque estaba seguro de que terminaría cuestionándose su propia salud mental.

Estaba furioso porque estaba intentando actuar normal, y le recordaba cómo esta situación no era normal cada vez que Sherlock accedía a sus peticiones sin siquiera murmurar en protesta. Antes de… Moriarty… John no se podría ni imaginar el absoluto infierno por el que tendría que pasar antes de que Sherlock accediera a acompañarlo al doctor. Pero ahora lo hacía al menor susurro de John, como si John fuese alguna especie de flor delicada y el tener una discusión podría lastimar sus delicados sentimientos.

Sabía que era algo estúpido por lo que enojarse, por lo que no decía nada al respecto. Además, por más que estuviera furioso con Sherlock, no se acercaba a lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo.

Había regresado esperando sentirse normal, estar feliz ahí, ser “arreglado”. Pero eso no había sucedido.

No había arreglado nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Muchas gracias a mi beta ginbitch
> 
> N.T: OH MI DIOS... detesto este capítulo, no sé, duele mucho xD es perfecto, pero duele mucho, no sé si me explico...  
> Espero les haya agradado la traducción. Pronto comenzaré a publicar nuevas traducciones. Que tengan una linda semana n.n


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, cuánto lamento la tardanza! Este último mes ha sido una pesadilla y verdaderamente lamento mucho no haber actualizado nada antes, perdonen la espera.  
> Pero ahora estoy de regreso y con varios proyectos en manos para que puedan leerlos en español y no se pierdan de nada :DDDD  
> *Feliz por regresar*

**Capítulo 9**

 

Al final, John optó por el peor de sus males, y eligió ir con el dolor que lo había curado en el hospital: había elegido su lástima en lugar de tener que explicar todo de nuevo.

Aun así, tener que esperar por la doctora Letier durante una hora parecía haber agotado cualquiera de las reservas de paciencia que Sherlock poseía. John casi estaba agradecido por las casuales quejas de Sherlock sobre todo el mundo a su alrededor y la gente tonta que lo habitaba.

-Y esas _ridículas_ pinturas- todo flores y campos y _colores_ , como si los pacientes y visitantes debieran olvidarse de que están en un hospital. Como si pudieras hacerlo con ese miserable olor a desinfectante por el lugar… uno podría pensar que tienen gente desangrándose a cada dos pies de distancia por la manera en que lo usan.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento, John casi podía pensar que esto era normal- bueno, su versión y la de Sherlock de normal, de todos modos.

Razón por la cual abrió la boca y replicó automáticamente, en lugar de sólo disfrutar el regreso del sarcasmo de Sherlock. –Oh, déjalo, Sherlock, hacen lo mejor que pueden. Además, a algunos de nosotros de verdad nos _gusta_ una pintura agradable, colorida, de un campo de flores.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, John pudo haberse pateado. Ahora Sherlock retrocedería y se callaría como había estado haciendo por días, porque Dios no lo quiera John se angustiaría por cualquier cosa aun cuando había estado frustrado y puesto al borde desde que todo este desastre había comenzado y, en realidad, había muy poco que Sherlock pudiera hacer para empeorarlo.

Pero Sherlock detuvo su corriente de diálogo, juntó sus cejas un poco, como cuando miraba una muestra de sangre bajo un microscopio y entonces… actuó como un mocoso, igual que siempre.

-No te habría tomado por el tipo de persona al que le gustan las flores, John.

John estaba tan aliviado que las palabras brotaron de él por puro reflejo. –Estuve en el ejército, disparé como un francotirador, y jugué rugby a pesar de ser el sujeto más pequeño en el campo- en este punto, no puedes hacerme inseguro de mi masculinidad porque me gusten las flores.

Sherlock rió por lo bajo, sin mover la boca, y entonces vislumbró una pareja que discutía en una esquina, y comenzó una diatriba sobre el por qué se estaban gritando basado en el color de la camisa del hombre… o algo. John no estaba demasiado seguro- ni siquiera estaba escuchando de verdad para ese punto.

Sherlock no se había callado. No había actuado como si John no pudiera lidiar con ello, como si John fuera frágil o débil… simplemente había continuado, de la misma manera en la que siempre lo había hecho.

Por un momento, John sintió algo similar a la felicidad, hasta que se le ocurrió exactamente lo que había hecho.

Sherlock _no se callaría_.

John suspiró. Probablemente debió de haber disfrutado la calma –y el silencio- mientras duró, porque no habría manera de detener a Sherlock ahora.

Aun así, la idea de que Sherlock fuera capaz de diferenciar entre algo que John honestamente necesitaba y las quejas habituales a las que sometía a su amigo, era un pensamiento reconfortante. John sonrió, casi para sí, mientras caminaban de regreso a Baker Street.

Y siguió sonriendo hasta el punto en el que vio al hombre esperando en el crucero.

Él sabía que era una reacción estúpida, lo _sabía_. Sabía que el hombre no era Moriarty, pero el traje, el corte de cabello… incluso el rostro se le parecía, de perfil.

Y el parecido era suficiente para inmovilizar sus tobillos y hacer su corazón latir como si estuviera determinado a aplastar sus costillas en pedazos. John podía sentirse sudar, su boca secarse, sus músculos temblando mientras sus bajos instintos luchaban contra su mente racional.

No era Moriarty. Pero eso no le impedía a su cuerpo reaccionar como si lo fuera. No impedía que cada pensamiento lógico se detuviera en seco, no le impedía alcanzar el arma que no llevaba. La adrenalina se disparó por sus venas y difuminó su alrededor, y a pesar de que intentó no recordar, no pudo hacer más que recordar, y cerró los ojos para mantener lejos a la _voz_ y la _sonrisa_ y las _manos_ y el…

- _¡John!_

John abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse en uno de los callejones estrechos que Sherlock parecía preferir, con el detective frente a él, ni siquiera a un pie de distancia de él, y con una expresión en el rostro de Sherlock que se acercaba al miedo. John notó vagamente que todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, y que estaba cerca de hiperventilar.

Podría haberlo hecho bajo circunstancias normales, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales. John estaba demasiado agotado para que le importara, y tan jodidamente cansado de estar así y sólo necesitaba algo en qué apoyarse, sólo por un momento…

Así que se inclinó hacia adelante, recargó la frente en la clavícula de Sherlock, se estabilizó con sus manos en las caderas del más alto, y sólo _respiró_.

Dentro y fuera, lentos y profundos movimientos de su caja torácica mientras John luchaba por tener sus controles bajo control de nuevo. Sherlock olía vagamente como al hospital, a jabón con un ligero toque ácido por los químicos, y a _él_ –la esencia única que cada persona posee que era resultado de las hormonas o las feromonas o _algo_ , John no podía recordarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que en algún punto, esa esencia se había convertido en un significado para “seguridad” y “pertenencia” y “hogar” para él.

Lo que, en realidad, probablemente se había filtrado en su cabeza tiempo antes de Moriarty lo atrapara.

Ese pensamiento, más que otra cosa, inspiró una débil, trémula risa que desapareció casi por completo sobre la camisa de Sherlock.

Sherlock, por su parte, no se había movido. No había puesto sus brazos alrededor de John o lo había tocado en respuesta, pero no se había alejado o había permanecido rígido, tampoco. No lo había rechazado en lo absoluto, por lo que John estaba inexpresablemente agradecido. No creí que pudiera lidiar con el rechazo, y cualquier gesto por parte de Sherlock se habría sentido como lástima.

Pero Sherlock se había comportado como si lo que John había hecho fuera perfectamente normal, completamente esperado y nada fuera de lo ordinario.

John no creía haber sido tan apegado con alguien antes, en toda su vida. O tan agradecido hacia alguien. Y era eso, más que nada, lo que hizo pensar a John que le debía a Sherlock una explicación; por lo menos debería entender lo que hizo reaccionar así a John.

No retrocede, sin embargo, prefiriendo hacer sus comentarios al esternón de Sherlock.

-Creí… se parecía…

Sherlock, predeciblemente, vio a dónde iba. –Ese no era Moriarty.

John bufó débilmente, suprimiendo sin piedad la urgencia de encogerse ante el nombre. –Lo sé. Si hubiera sido-

-Si lo hubiera sido, lo habría matado,- dijo Sherlock.

 _Eso_ hizo a John hacerse para atrás y alzar la mirada. La voz de Sherlock había sido completamente plana, casi desinteresada, y su rostro era casi completamente neutral, salvo los pequeños indicios de ira en la manera en la que los músculos de los bordes de sus ojos y boca se tensaban. Sherlock no lucía peculiarmente desafiante o apasionado, y John se dio cuenta de que eso se debía a que, simplemente, no lo estaba.

Sherlock no había hecho una declaración  para tranquilizar a John- había establecido un hecho. John no tuvo duda de que podrían estar en medio de Piccadilly Circus*, o en televisión internacional, y Sherlock aun así regaría los sesos de Moriarty en el pavimento si tenía un atisbo suyo.

John bufo de nuevo, y presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Sherlock una vez más.

-Probablemente no sea bueno que encuentre eso tranquilizador,- comentó.

-¿Estás bien?- la voz de Sherlock seguía plana, perfectamente en calma… pero había un toque de tensión que no había estado ahí antes.

-No,- John dijo honestamente, voz desalentada. –Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Sherlock hizo una especie de sonido para aceptar que vibro a través de su pecho, y John cerró los ojos y siguió respirando.

Al final, John estaba muy seguro de que le tomó más de un minuto- probablemente había sido cerca de un cuarto de hora después cuando se sintió listo para salir a la calle y encarar al mundo una vez más. Pero era difícil ser preciso, porque Sherlock nunca lo comentó; todo el tiempo en que estuvieron de pie ahí, él no había dicho ni una palabra, y tampoco se había movido.

Si Sherlock había caminado un poco más cerca de él el resto del camino de regreso, John no consideró que eso fuera motivo para quejarse.

* * *

 

Sherlock supo que algo andaba mal en el instante en el que John dejó de caminar. El doctor se había congelado completamente en su lugar, y había comenzado a temblar con una severidad que Sherlock no había observado desde que despertó a John de una pesadilla y lo había golpeado por ello. Los ojos de John se habían quedado fijos, luego se cerraron fuertemente, y Sherlock supo que era necesaria la retirada. Por qué, él no lo sabía, sólo sabía que algo alrededor estaba angustiando a John y eso no podía ser permitido.

Fue perturbadoramente sencillo tirar de John hacia el callejón. Los músculos de su brazo estaban estirados y tensos bajo la mano de Sherlock, pero sus piernas se movieron automáticamente, como si estuvieran en una especie de aturdimiento.

Sherlock había tenido que decir el nombre de John tres veces antes de finalmente recibir una respuesta. Los ojos de John se abrieron, pero apenas parecían lúcidos, y su respiración era tan rápida y tan fuerte que a Sherlock comenzó a preocuparle que se desmayara.

Pero John sólo lo miró y entonces, sin ninguna duda o explicación, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra el pecho de Sherlock. Sus manos- cubiertas por cintas estériles por su accidente con el espejo- se dirigieron a las caderas de Sherlock y se apretaron como un hombre a punto de ahogarse se sujeta a un salvavidas, tan apretadas que Sherlock podía sentir su piel estirándose sobre el hueso.

Sherlock reprimió el instinto inmediato de rodear a John con los brazos y acercarlo. Él no sujetaría a John, no lo sostendría, no lo atraparía, así que forzó a sus manos a mantenerse donde estaban, y en su lugar comenzó a catalogar las miles de observaciones con las que lo estaba bombardeando su mente.

Como el hecho de que cada una de sus exhalaciones movía los cabellos de la nuca de John. El hecho de que el peso de John se sacudiera levemente con cada aliento que Sherlock tomaba. La manera en la que John olía ligeramente a sangre y a ese horrible antiséptico que el doctor había usado con él, pero aun así se las arreglaba para oler a él mismo por debajo. A Sherlock le gustaba categorizar las cosas, pero nunca encontró nada adecuado para comparar con el aroma de John, sólo esa esencia lo hacía pensar en suéteres y madrugadas en frente del televisor, cosas cálidas y cosas suaves y cosas tranquilas.

Era… tranquilizador. Sí, esa era una buena palabra, incluso si el concepto no parecía tener sentido- John olía tranquilizador.

Eventualmente, John comenzó a ofrecer una explicación, pero antes de que dijese seis palabras, la mente de Sherlock regresó hacia el hombre en la esquina. Recordó el traje, el rostro- no había notado ningún parecido en particular con Moriarty, pero aparentemente John sí.

-Ese no era Moriarty- dijo llanamente, no queriendo escuchar a John temblar sobre sus palabras mientras luchaba para articular algo que él probablemente veía como una debilidad.

John emitió un suave quejido –Sherlock sintió la bocanada de aire frío contra su camisa. –Lo sé. Si hubiera sido, entonces-

Sherlock hizo caso omiso, queriendo asegurarse de que John supiera por qué nunca debería temer encontrarse con Moriarty en la calle. –Si lo hubiera sido, lo habría matado.

John se alejó, y Sherlock sintió una urgencia irracional de regresarlo a su posición anterior. John estaba alzando la mirada, como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que acababa de decir, pero Sherlock no tenía idea por qué parecía tan sorprendido. Moriarty no merecía vivir; creía que el hecho estaba bien establecido. Sherlock habría estado encantado con arrestarlo por la ola de bombardeos, pero por lo que le había hecho a John- por lo que se había atrevido a hacerle a John, quien a veces parecía ser la única cosa buena en todo el miserable planeta- Sherlock vería a Moriarty _arder_.

Él _quería_ tomarse su tiempo en ello, no podía negarlo. Si se las arreglaba para poner sus manos en Moriarty en una agradable y desierta bodega o en una fábrica donde Sherlock pudiera asegurarse de tener varias horas ininterrumpidas, entonces se aseguraría de que Moriarty sufriera antes de morir. Pero si eso no podía arreglarse, si simplemente se topaba con Moriarty en la calle un día, entonces Sherlock tomaría la ruta más conveniente y simplemente golpearía la cabeza del hombre contra el pavimento hasta que estuviera muerto.

John se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y escondió el rostro contra la camisa de Sherlock, como si estuviese intentando bloquear el mundo alrededor de ellos deliberadamente. Él hizo un vano comentario sobre encontrar tranquilizante el que Sherlock mataría a Moriarty, lo que parecía más bien absurdo- era un simple hecho, ¿por qué debería de ser tranquilizante?

-¿Estás bien?- se encontró preguntando, sintiendo un odio completamente irracional por los ligeros temblores que permanecían bajo la piel de John.

Cuando John habló, su voz era plana y horriblemente resignada. –No.- Entonces pareció fortalecerse. –Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Así que Sherlock se había quedado justo como estaba, dejando al tiempo pasar sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contabilizarlo. Era extraño; usualmente no podía soportar la inactividad, su mente exigía mayor estimulación, más desafíos, más hechos, más _todo_ , pero ahora…

Ahora Sherlock pensaba que no tendría problema con quedarse así, exactamente así, por el resto del día. John podía quedarse aquí hasta el ocaso, y Sherlock lo consideraría tiempo bien usado.

Pero no duró el día, por supuesto que no- John nunca había dejado que los horrendos trucos que su mente le jugaba lo superaran antes, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Pasaron apenas quince minutos cuando ya estaba separándose, sus manos dejando las caderas de Sherlock mientras cuadraba los hombros y se enderezara como un hombre que está a punto de ir a la batalla.

Sherlock podía ver la timidez en el rostro de John, la incómoda vergüenza mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su casi-recaída, pero Sherlock previno las inevitables (y completamente innecesarias) disculpas simplemente deslizándose fuera del callejón. John estaba claramente más tranquilo ahora, pero la tensión y la cautela permanecieron a cada momento.

Así que Sherlock se había mantenido un poco más cerca de lo usual, y se había asegurado de localizar a cada hombre de cabello oscuro vestido en un traje a la medida. Sólo hubieron otros dos de camino a casa, pero no hubieron más ataques de pánico; Sherlock se aseguró de que John nunca los viera.

Esto, al fin, era algo que él podía hacer por John.

* * *

 

Casi tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de Baker Street, John sintió tanta tensión desaparecer que sintió vértigo. No había estado consciente de cuan cauteloso, que tan tenso haba estado hasta que de pronto ya no lo estuvo, y la abrupta liberación de energía casi lo deja temblando de nuevo.

John se plantó en su silla con un suave suspiro, recargándose hacia atrás lentamente, cuidadoso de sus nuevas puntadas. Sabía que era una tontería- si se abría ante la presión de recargarse sobre ellas, no serían muy buenas puntadas, pero o se podía quitar la necesidad de ser cuidadoso con ellas.

Sherlock estaba haciendo ruido en la cocina, pero había cierta tensión en sus hombros aleatoriedad en sus movimientos que sugerían que no tenía ningún objetivo en mente, y que sólo estaba reacomodando sus diferentes experimentos para tener algo que hacer.

John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba verdaderamente _molesto_ por lo que había sucedido.  

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Sherlock se congeló, mirando por sobre el hombro con una expresión completamente perpleja en el rostro, como si supiera lo que John había dicho, pero la información no tuviera sentido.

-A veces, John, eres la creatura más desconcertante que jamás he conocido.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?- dijo John, sintiéndose más que un poco impresionado ante esa declaración.

Pero Sherlock se había volteado, como si no hubiese querido decir eso y ahora intentara pretender que no había sucedido.

John suspiró, frustrado, e intentó de nuevo con su primera pregunta. –Sherlock… ¿estás bien?

-No entiendo esta obsesiva necesidad de indagar sobre mi bienestar,- fue el hosco murmullo que vino de la cocina. –Yo no fui el que se rompió las puntadas esta mañana, o-

-Bueno, eres mi amigo, para empezar,- John anunció fuertemente, determinado a hacer salir a Sherlock. –Y por otro lado…

Bajó la voz, renuente a pronunciar el otro motivo, pero sintiendo la necesidad de admitirlo. Sherlock apenas había tolerado ser abrazado por completo por John, lo menos que podía hacer era explicarse a sí mismo, incluso si sólo era un poco.

-Es… más fácil,- dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y frotándose la nariz, sintiéndose casi avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo. –No que no piense en mí, quiero decir. Sí…-

-Sí te concentras en cómo me afecta a mí, en lugar de cómo te afecta a ti,- Sherlock terminó, en el tono de alguien que acaba de resolver un rompecabezas.

La voz había provenido frente a él, y John abrió los ojos para descubrir que Sherlock había salido de la cocina y ahora estaba de pie frente a él. Se preguntó ociosamente cómo era que Sherlock había hecho eso sin que John lo escuchara.

También se preguntó cómo era que Sherlock había sabido exactamente cuánto espacio dejar entre ellos para hacer eso, a pesar de la mirada fija de Sherlock, John no se sentía como si el más alto se cerniera sobre él.

-Y estoy algo preocupado por ti,- John agregó. –Pero sí, lo hace más fácil.

Quizá era por el golpe de adrenalina, quizá era el hecho de que tuvo un ataque de pánico en mitad de la calle sólo por ver a un hombre en un traje caro, pero John se sentía extrañamente resignado a todo el asunto. –Además, no es como si pensar en ello fuera a hacer algún bien, ¿o sí? Quiero decir, no hay nada más que pueda aprender de ello, además de darle vueltas y ver cómo me enloquece. Sabemos el quién, sabemos el cómo, sabemos el por qué-

-Yo no sé por qué,- Sherlock murmuró amargamente.

Por segunda vez en varios minutos, las palaras le fallaron a John. Sherlock pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir tardíamente y desvió la mirada de nuevo. Su rostro se contrajo con fuerza, como si honestamente estuviera considerando cortarse la lengua y estuviera reflexionando sobre los justes que tendría que hacer en su estilo de vida y si valdría la pena.

John quería cambar el tema, quería salir del tema de los diferentes motivos de Moriarty y las acciones a los que esos diferentes motivos habían conllevado, pero por una vez, John no veía el punto. Había estado pensando la respuesta  durante horas, de todos modos, así que también debería tomarse el tiempo de iluminar a Sherlock.

-Bueno, no tengo ni idea de por qué haría todo esto además de que es un bastardo psicópata, pero sé por qué el me… violó.

Sherlock parecía horrorizado pero ligeramente intrigado, como si deseara saber la respuesta desesperadamente, pero se odiara a sí mismo por ello al mismo tiempo.

-Es guerra,- John declaró, pensando que eso lo haría más claro.

Antes de embarcar, John había leído algunos libros sobre la psicología en la guerra y los diferentes traumas que aquellos que luchaban en ellas podían sufrir. No fue lo suficientemente pronto como para prestar alguna ayuda real, pero había sido suficiente para impedirle cocerse el pie a la boca cuando trataba a sus pacientes, y aprendió algunas cosas interesantes en el camino.

Pero juzgando por el ceño fruncido de Sherlock, John no creyó que Sherlock comprendiera.

-En la guerra, la violación es menos sobre la persona, y más sobre lo que la persona representa,- John explicó, siendo capaz de sentirse agradablemente desapegado de todo mientras recitaba lo que había memorizado. Por un momento, pudo engañarse fingiendo que sólo estaba dando una interpretación, que esto no tenía nada que ver con él. –Y ellos representan al enemigo. La violación se utiliza para rebajar la moral del enemigo y como una manera de conquista. Las esposas de los soldados podrían esperar ser violadas por los conquistadores.

Aquí, John sintió sus labios alzarse en una expresión que era menos como una sonrisa y más como una mueca. –Pero tú no tienes una esposa, así que supongo que yo era la siguiente mejor opción.

No habría creído que fuera posible, pero Sherlock se estremeció de verdad, su rostro contrayéndose por un instante, como si hubiese sido abofeteado. Sus ojos eran duros, pero también, de alguna manera, distantes, como si deseara desesperadamente retirarse pero obligándose a permanecer en su lugar.

John ni siquiera lo pensó- él sólo quería que esa mirada fuera del rostro de Sherlock y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué rompiste el teléfono?

* * *

 

_-Pero tú no tienes una esposa, así que supongo que soy yo era la siguiente mejor opción._

Sherlock intentó controlar su reacción, de verdad lo hizo. Pero podía sentir su piel tensándose mientras los músculos bajo de ella saltaban, su expresión deformándose incluso cuando luchaba por mantenerla quieta.

¿Moriarty sabría? Que sabía que John era el único camino para llegar a Sherlock era aparente, pero ¿él _sabría_? ¿Sabría la forma en la que Sherlock escuchaba atentamente cada vez que John reía, deseando categorizar los diferentes ritmos y matices de ese sonido? ¿Sabría sobre la urgencia de ver qué se sentía la sonrisa de John sobre sus labios a veces lo dominaba? ¿Sabría la forma en la que Sherlock observaba a John casi obsesivamente, deseando memorizar cada pequeño detalle de sus expresiones, de sus reacciones… de _él_?

¿Haber violado a John había sido una especie de nauseabundo castigo de escuela? ¿Una manera de decir que había vencido a Sherlock en la arena, que había llegado ahí primero?

Las náuseas surgieron ante la idea, rápida y violentamente. Se estaba preguntando a medias si debería correr al baño cuando la voz de John interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué rompiste el teléfono?

Había cierta desesperación en la voz de John, como si hubiera visto hacia dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de Sherlock e intentara detenerlos. Y ciertamente funcionó, la pregunta descarriló la línea de pensamiento de Sherlock pulcramente.

Por un momento, consideró mentir. Pero algo dentro de él estaba reacio a mentirle a John luego de haber hecho una omisión tan dolorosamente obvia.

Por supuesto, eso no significaba que le diría a John todo lo que Moriarty había dicho. –Lo consideré necesario en el momento.

John entrecerró los ojos como si las palabras de Sherlock hubiesen sido escritas y las estuviera leyendo en letras pequeñas. –Mentiroso. Ni siquiera lo pensaste, ¿verdad?

Sherlock se sentó y abrió el periódico con un chasquido particularmente irritado de su mano, alzándolo entre ellos.

Hubo unos cuantos momentos de silencio. Entonces, -Él llamó, ¿no es así?

Sherlock consideró simplemente rehusarse a contestar. Pero sólo había el menor indicio de duda en la voz de John –él no estaba pescando, él simplemente estaba buscando una confirmación.

-Sí,- Sherlock dijo tensamente, tirando el periódico y su pretensión de que su atención no estaba en ninguna parte más que en John. –Él llamó. Llamó y él… se rió.

 

Sherlock podía sentir sus labios retorcerse, su lengua retrayéndose como si acabara de morder algo agrio. Vio a John intentar suprimir un estremecimiento y casi tuvo éxito, pero el doctor se obligó a sonreír.

-Así que lo que estás diciendo es que… te enojaste. Y rompiste el teléfono en un arranque de ira.

A veces, la pura resistencia de John honestamente asombraba a Sherlock.

-No fue un “arranque”,- defendió.

-Si tú lo dices,- dijo John, con el tono de voz que Sherlock había aprendido que, usualmente, significaba que John se estaba burlando de él sutilmente.

Pero sintió una sonrisa amenazó de todos modos. La diversión de John siempre era infecciosa, inusual- al menos, en la experiencia de Sherlock, cuando se encontraba queriendo sonreír de regreso sólo porque alguien más estaba sonriendo, no hasta que John llegó.

Sin embargo, quizá ese era el punto; todo era diferente con John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, falta tan poco... cómo amo este fic... ¿no les encanta la psicología de los personajes? Sé que ya los debo de haber aburrido por repetir esto siempre, pero ¡Salazar!, es brillante.  
> ¿Les gusta la traducción? Creo que se lee mejor que al principio xD ojalá que sí.  
> Saludos :33


	10. Capítulo 10

John  estaba aburrido.

No había regresado al trabajo desde que había salido del hospital, en gran parte porque no estaba seguro de qué haría si un hombre moreno en traje entraba por la puerta. Le gustaría pensar que podía ser profesional, que  no tropezaría con un recuerdo y saldría corriendo de la oficina o atacaría a alguien, pero no podía estar _seguro_ , y no había manera de que John pusiera a sus pacientes en riesgo.

Pero sólo porque la vida de John se había paralizado en un futuro inmediato, no significaba que la de Sherlock también –Lestrade lo había llamado para otro caso temprano, esa mañana. John se encontraba ambos: agradecido con el inspector y aun así más molesto con él de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Agradecido porque a Sherlock no le tomaba mucho ponerse inquieto, y sus ojos ya habían comenzado a mirar su gran variedad de experimentos especulativamente, como si planeara algo igualmente enorme y desastroso. Y estaba molesto porque sin Sherlock, sin ningún tipo de compañía, el piso estaba angustiosamente vacío.

No había ninguna manera en la que pudiera ir, tampoco –John estaba mejorando, pero seguía muy lejos de sanar lo suficiente como para correr por Londres. Esto quería decir que estaba atrapado solo en el piso, con sus pensamientos como única compañía. Y por el momento, no había nada que John quisiera menos que sentarse en casa y _pensar_ , porque todos sus pensamientos y preguntas internas inevitablemente conducían a un solo lugar.

John suspiró, y honestamente considerando golpearse la cabeza contra la pared hasta que la semana anterior se borrara de su memoria. Estaba exhausto, frustrado y harto de cómo todo lo que veía y todo lo que hacía parecía recordarle la violación de alguna manera.

Si él fuera Sherlock, este sería el punto en el que comenzaría a disparar contra la pared. Descubrió que lo estaba considerando seriamente, si tan sólo el estallido ensordecedor de los disparos aclararía su cabeza por un rato. Lo peor que podría pasar es que lo hicieran recordar Afganistán, y a este punto, en realidad eso sería una mejora.

Pero John era una persona sensible, y la gente sensible no le dispara a las paredes sólo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. Además, había una manera mucho más segura de hacer su mente simplemente _apagarse_ por una hora o algo así.

Después de todo, el alcohol era un tranquilizante, y a menudo producía un efecto sedante.

Él sabía que era una mala idea. Incluso cuando entró a la cocina y salió con una lata de cerveza, sabía que era peligroso –auto medicarse con alcohol era una pendiente resbaladiza por la que caminar.

Pero sólo iba a tomar _una_ cerveza, sólo esta vez. Sólo para callar a su cerebro…

* * *

 

Donovan dejó a Sherlock entrar a la escena del crimen sin una palabra. Principalmente porque el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando lo vio, de nuevo fue “ _pobre bastardo_ ” contrario a “ _fenómeno_ ”, pero también porque la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock decía, bastante clara, “ _No puedo poner mis manos en la persona que en realidad quiero destripar, así que cualquiera que atraiga mi atención tomará su lugar_ ”.

Tan lejos como a Sally le importaba, alguien más podía ponerse frente a esa bala. Casi hace un gesto de dolor por el comportamiento del Inspector cuando Lestrade terminó llevándose la peor parte, pero había una resignación en su rostro, como si hubiese estado esperando esto tanto como ella.

La investigación sobre la violación no había llevado a nada –el ADN no encajaba con nadie en sus bases, y habían encontrado a casa rodante en la que John había sido retenido como una cáscara negra y chamuscada a un lado de la autopista. Eso y todo lo que pudieron obtener sobre “Jim Masters” que había trabajado en St. Bart’s en el departamento de I.T. había sido la suma total de evidencia.

No lo habían encontrado. Pero Donovan no creía que alguien estuviese sorprendido por eso.

Por supuesto, sólo porque eso era lo que Sherlock estaba esperando que encontraran, no evitaba que los destrozara por ello. Sally vio a Sherlock pasear sus ojos por la escena, como si buscara a alguien más a quien desentrañar verbalmente, y mentalmente recalculando el radio de la explosión, alejándose de la línea de vista.

Supuso que podría conseguir que se callara si verdaderamente lo intentaba, o por lo menos hacer que lo sacaran de la escena del crimen. Pero una parte de ella no quería. Sally sólo podía imaginar el completo infierno por el que estaba pasando, y si gritar sobre la estupidez de Scotland Yard lo hacía sentir mejor, ella no iba a quitarle eso –no era como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a escucharlo, después de todo, aunque usualmente no a ese volumen.

* * *

 

Una hora y cuatro cervezas después, John se estaba sintiendo agradablemente difuso. Sus pensamientos estaban lo suficientemente distantes que, incluso si se extraviaban en mal territorio, los recuerdos se sentían demasiado remotos como para molestarlo.

No importaba que aun escuchara la risa de Moriarty por las noches, justo antes de que se fuera a dormir –Sherlock era la prueba viviente de que un humano podía sobrevivir durmiendo muy poco. No importaba que ya no pudiera girar sobre su estómago sin escuchar el rechinido de la cama –era una mala posición para dormir, de todos modos, podría torcerse el cuello. No importaba que se asustara cuando veía a hombres con cabello negro y trajes sastre -¿qué tan a menudo iba a ver a alguien así, de todos modos? No importaba que aun tuviera puntadas, y que las costras en sus muñecas se apretaran incómodamente cada vez que intentaba doblarlas –apenas y sentía dolor ahora mismo.

No importaba; nada importaba. John  sólo se sentó en el sofá, sonriendo estúpidamente al cuarto vacío, sintiéndose vagamente divertido pero incapaz de articular por qué. Si así era como se sentía, John podía entender por qué Harry bebía tanto…

Incluso a través de la brumosa niebla del alcohol, ese pensamiento hizo que el pánico corriera en espirales a través de él, acompañado por una saludable dosis de repulsión y odio a sí mismo. Sentado en el sofá, con las latas de cerveza a sus pies, sonriendo tontamente al techo…

Se había convertido en su hermana.

Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para sacar a John del sofá, tambaleándose un poco mientras luchaba por balancearse. Se le ocurrió que probablemente debería esperar a estar sobrio para hacer esto, pero John no se atrevió -¿y si recuperaba la sobriedad y decidía que no era la gran cosa siempre y cuando no rompiera nada y no le hiciera daño a nadie? Y si recuperaba la sobriedad y entonces sucedía de nuevo, y lo dejaba resbalar porque ya lo había hecho una vez, y entonces la siguiente cosa que supiera es que era como Harry, tragando algo alcohólico con cada comida y pasando cuatro noches de siete en un estupor de ebriedad.

Mientras vaciaba cada botella de alcohol en el fregadero, determinadamente, John supo que estaba exagerando. También supo que preferiría exagerar a ignorarlo.

Dada su experiencia familiar con las adicciones, John no creyó que le tomara mucho convertirse en un alcohólico, y ese era un camino en el que se rehusaba a recorrer. Sin importar qué tan ruidosos fueran sus recuerdos, sin importar a dónde fueran sus pensamientos…

Sin importar lo que Moriarty le había hecho.

Luego de que todo el alcohol se había ido, John fue arriba y tomó otra ducha.

* * *

 

Cuando regresó al piso, Sherlock estaba muy poco feliz con el mundo en general y cierto policía en particular. ¡No había sido un caso interesante! El fuego fue provocado, cierto, pero había sido un insignificante fraude del seguro, y francamente, por debajo de su interés.

No se habría molestado en ir si John no lo hubiese obligado. El doctor, de hecho, lo había amenazado con sacarlo del apartamento si no atendía los requerimientos de Lestrade.

_“¡Tus caminatas y experimentos me están volviendo loco, Sherlock! ¡O vas a la escena del crimen o voy a arrastrarte afuera y a poner el seguro- y no pienses que no lo haría! Vas a pasar por lo menos una hora fuera de esta casa de todos modos, de ti depende el qué hagas.”_

El comienzo de una sonrisa se alzó en la esquina de los labios de Sherlock al recordar las palabras de John. Las puntadas de John significaban que había tenido que dejar pasar este caso, lo que había sido decepcionante –de haber venido, habría hecho toda la experiencia tolerable.

Sherlock estaba esperando encontrar a John viendo televisión, posiblemente leyendo, o tal vez tomando una siesta. Incluso él no había anticipado encontrar a John sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina, observando la enrome colección de botellas vacías, la mayor parte de ellas de cerveza y dos de ellas de vino.

-Sherlock,- dijo John, girándose hacia él, su voz y expresión tan solemnes como si estuviera por anunciar la muerte de alguien. “Desde este momento en adelante, te doy completa y total autoridad para quitarme alcohol de las manos si me ves bebiéndolo.

Una vez más, John lo sorprendió. Sherlock se preguntó vagamente si alguna vez había habido un tiempo en el que John no lo sorprendiera por lo menos tres veces a la semana.

-Hablo en serio,- John continuó, quizá leyendo la confusión de Sherlock. –No importa qué tan gruñón me ponga. En este momento, cuando estoy… mayormente sobrio, y completamente en control, te doy permiso de evitar que beba alcohol por cualquier medio necesario.

-¿No es eso un poco extremo?- preguntó Sherlock, cuidadosamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera entrando en territorio peligroso. Territorio _emocional_ peligroso, sin más, el cual siempre lo hacía perder.

-No es para siempre,- John aclaró tranquilamente. –Sólo hasta… hasta que tenga esto bajo control.

Su voz se quebró un poco en la última palabra, tan ligeramente que habría sido indetectable para cualquiera menos Sherlock, quien tenía un currículo de John. Él conocía la forma en la que la voz de John sonaba cuando estaba relajado, cuando estaba tenso pero no de una forma abierta, cuando estaba estresado… y cuando estaba así. Cuando se estaba tragando el miedo paralizador de sus propias vulnerabilidad, sus propias debilidades…

-Tú no eres tu hermana,- dijo Sherlock francamente.

-Sí, tengo la nota, ¡gracias!- espetó John, frotando su mano contra su rostro para evitar los ojos de Sherlock. –Pero no… no tomará mucho, Sherlock. No ahora.

-Pero te detuviste,- Sherlock señaló, redundando su opinión. No había una manera concebible en la que John pudiera haber bebido todas esas botellas y siguiera consciente, así que claramente había vaciado la mayoría de ellas deliberadamente antes de ponerlas en la mesa de la cocina de manera simbólica ( ¿y qué había hecho con el experimento de Sherlock con el molde?). John había clamado estar “mayormente sobrio”, sin embargo; lo que significaba que _había_ bebido algo, aunque de eso hacía por lo menos una hora o no había bebido lo suficiente como para hacer un verdadero efecto en él, pero el hecho de que se había cambiado la ropa sugería lo anterior.

Pero en lo que se fijaba la mente de Sherlock era en el hecho de que John había parado. Era una sobrerreacción, cierto –una experiencia no crea una adicción- pero la experiencia de su hermana lo había hecho obviamente extremadamente cauteloso del alcohol. Tanto, que no se permitiría ni un solo lapso de control sin asegurarse que no sucedería de nuevo.

Sherlock dudaba mucho que John estuviera cerca de una adicción como él obviamente creía estarlo. Pero si esta era la decisión de John, entonces Sherlock la acataría.

-Creo que necesito hablar con alguien,- John continuó, y Sherlock pudo escuchar en su voz lo mucho que le costó admitir eso.

En ese momento, Sherlock creyó entender lo que las personas querían decir cuando describían un momento incómodo. Nunca había experimentado uno por sí mismo –surgían principalmente cunado las carencias y limitaciones de las personas colindaban con las expectativas de la sociedad, algo a lo que Sherlock nunca le había impuesto mucho valor, para empezar. Pero ahora…

Ahora quería hacer algo, decir algo, para ayudar, pero literalmente no tenía idea de qué. No había experiencias previas en las que basarse, ninguna fórmula para la cosa “correcta” por hacer, así que sólo se paró ahí, sintiéndose peligrosamente cerca de la inutilidad.

Era un sentimiento horrible, y Sherlock quería ponerle fin tan rápidamente como fuera posible. Buscó algo menos… desconcertante en que concentrarse. ¿Un experimento, tal vez?

-John, ¿qué hiciste con mi experimento?

Fue sólo cuando John hizo un ruido sordo que Sherlock se dio cuenta de que probablemente no estaba bien preguntar sobre un experimento justo segundos después de que tu amigo admite que necesita orientación luego de ser violado por tu archienemigo. Y Moriarty _era_ su archienemigo –Mycroft había sido oficialmente destituido, especialmente desde que era él quien estaba trabajando para encontrar a Moriarty.

Pero con suerte no para matarlo; Sherlock quería hacer eso él mismo. Preferiblemente en el transcurso de varios días. Semanas, si podía arreglarlo.

-Las tazas de café mugrientas que tú me aseguraste son un experimento y no simplemente tus esfuerzos por no lavarlos durante el mayor tiempo posible están en el mostrador,- dijo John, haciendo un gesto vago. –Debajo de la toalla del té.

Sherlock había estado convencido de haber dicho la cosa equivocada, que se había parado sobre la línea de lo que no estaba bien… entonces, ¿por qué John estaba sonriendo?

* * *

 

John había hecho una llamada tan pronto como pudo, mayormente porque estaba seguro de que perdería los nervios si lo sacaba. Hacerlo en realidad había sido… desagradable… pero había obtenido la información que necesitaba, tenía una cita con un consejero de crisis por violación, y nada en esa oración lo había hecho sentir optimista en ninguna forma.

Sherlock había insistido en tener el nombre de su consejero, y se había apresurado a revisar sus antecedentes, cuentas financieras y quién sabía qué más sobre el pobre hombre. Pero había tolerado eso –no era como si esperara algo diferente, en realidad- y fue sólo cuando Sherlock parecía inclinado a seguirlo a la clínica cuando John finalmente le dijo, en términos muy claros, que se largara.

Ahora más bien se estaba arrepintiendo de eso. El camino en tren había sido una pesadilla –como en el hospital, John se sentía convencido de que todos a los que veía sabían a dónde iba y por qué con tan sólo mirarlo. Y cada parada sólo había aumentado las náuseas retorciéndose en sus entrañas, hasta que John estuvo casi tentado a buscar un baño público y hacerse vomitar, sólo para terminar con eso de una vez.

De pie frente al centro de crisis por violación, John consideró honestamente darse la vuelta y simplemente salir corriendo. Nunca había entendido a las personas que decían que se sentían como si los edificios se estuvieran burlando de ellos –eran construcciones inanimadas de piedra y madera, ¿cuánto podrían burlarse?- pero por primera vez, pensó que podía ver lo que querían decir. Era como si estar de pie frente a él de alguna manera fuera admitir que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, que necesitaba que alguien le sujetara la mano. Que incluso cuando había acabado, era demasiado débil, demasiado indefenso, para simplemente lidiar con ello y seguir adelante.

Lógicamente, sabía que era un pensamiento muy estúpido. Pero la lógica no tenía  nada que ver con las voces venenosas que siseaban en el fondo de su mente hasta que John simplemente quería cubrir sus oídos y gritarles que se callaran.

John tomó un profundo aliento, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

 

El paquete estaba envuelto como un regalo en un papel floral brillante, terminado con un moño rosa chillón. Usualmente, Sherlock habría asumido que el paquete era de Sarah, o Molly, o era una de las bromas de Mycroft, excepto por el hecho de que no había dirección del remitente. No había estampillas, tampoco –la caja obviamente había sido dejada en la entrada por alguien que no pertenecía a la oficina postal.

Fue por eso que Sherlock lo había subido y puesto sobre la mesa de la cocina, en lugar de simplemente dejarlo en la entrada.

El paquete medía treinta centímetros por veinte centímetros por siete centímetros. No era particularmente pesada, y nada había sonado o tecleado cuando lo levantó, haciendo improbable que hubiese una bomba dentro. Pero la falta de explosivos no era ningún indicativo de que _no_ fuera de Moriarty.

Sherlock se puso guantes de goma y cortó el moño, asegurándose de conservar el nudo mientras lo hacía.  Cortó el papel para envolver en diagonal, con cuidado de no tocar la cinta adhesiva en caso de que hubiera huellas, y lo quitó para revelar una caja de cartón.

No hubo ninguna sorpresa desagradable hasta el momento, pero Sherlock iba a asumir que esto había sido enviado por Moriarty hasta que hubiera evidencia creíble de lo contrario. Se aseguró de alejarse mientras quitaba la tapa de la caja.

Pero nada sucedió. Parecía que no había explosivos o capsulas de veneno o botes de gas esperando, sólo material blanco.

Intrigante.

Comenzando a alimentar la idea de que esto _no_ era obra de Moriarty, Sherlock inspeccionó lo que acababa de encontrar. Parecía ser de algodón blanco, doblado varias veces para entrar en la caja; preferentemente sábanas de una cama matrimonial, a juzgar por el tamaño.

No era común que Sherlock se confundiera, pero ahora lo estaba. ¿Por qué alguien le enviaría un paquete con sábanas?

Tomó una esquina y levantó la primera sábana fuera de la caja, buscando por más pistas. Y sí, había- manchas. El patrón de puntos cafés y manchones sugerían un líquido, podría ser sangre seca, pero la fruta, la roya y el barro también eran una posibilidad. También había un olor a humedad, como de proteína, en ellas, lo que aumentaba la probabilidad de que las manchas fueran de sangre.

Sherlock sacó la sábana, intentando colgarla y recoger cualquier pista que pudiera encontrar, cuando una pequeña tarjeta –obviamente escondida entre los dobleces de la sábana- cayó en la mesa de la cocina.

Era gruesa, obviamente cara, y claramente pretendía ser una de esas tarjetas que usualmente se pegan a las canastas de regalo. Había algo escrito en ella, palabras escritas con una pluma fuente en una caligrafía elegante.

Sherlock notó todos esos detalles ausentemente, entonces levantó la tarjeta y la leyó.

 

_Creí que a Johnny le gustaría tener un pequeño recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos._

_Con amor,_

_M_

 

La mente de Sherlock junto las piezas en su lugar.

Estas eran las sábanas en las que John había sido abusado.

Sherlock sintió su estómago y garganta contraerse, la náusea y el horror elevándose, y sintió la repentina necesidad de tirar la sábana y correr al baño a tallarse las manos, como si acabara de tocar algo con el virus del Ébola.

Entonces sintió un misteriosa calma descender, y supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Por un momento, se preguntó si así era como John se sentía cuando tenía su arma en la mano.

Sherlock dobló cuidadosamente la sábana de nuevo y la regresó a la caja, con la tarjeta encima. Puso la tapa, deslizó el papel para envolver encima, y volvió a colocar el moño. Entonces tomó la caja hasta la sala de estar y la puso en la chimenea.

Encendió el combustible, tomó algo de leña, y encendió el fósforo.

Sherlock sabía que podría estar destruyendo evidencia valiosa –huellas para empezar, y quién sabía cuántas pistas más Moriarty había dejado en el camino sobre las sábanas y el paquete.

No le importaba.

Las sábanas no iban a quedarse en su hogar. John no las vería, no las tocaría, y Sherlock se iba a asegurar de borrarlas.

Encendió el paquete, y lo vio quemarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T. Disculpen la tardanza. He estado trabajando en los tres fics al mismo tiempo y me he retrasado un poco; pero, siendo sincera, este capítulo estaba casi listo desde el viernes, pero la naturaleza de la trama me tomó algo más de trabajo del que esperaba. El estómago se me revolvió al releerlo y tuve que tomar una pausa antes de poder seguir con esto.  
> Es importante que les diga que no me agrada encontrar esta clase de temas en programas y medios de entretenimiento porque me parece algo demasiado serio como para utilizarlo para entretener a una audiencia. La riqueza de este fanfic reside en el excelente manejo de los personajes y el brillante desarrollo que tienen, pero no es un tema fácil de manejar y quisiera que todo esto les deje una impresión más además de que es un fic bien hecho, porque esto es real, le sucede a miles de personas a diario, y lo tomamos como algo cotidiano o completamente ajeno. 
> 
> Quería escribir esto hasta el final, pero me pareció un momento adecuado dada la impresión que me dejó.  
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo, ya falta poco para el final.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cuando estaba sacando con la pala las cenizas carbonizadas del paquete y de esas repulsivas sábanas en una bolsa de basura, fue el momento en el que Sherlock se arrepintió de haber roto el teléfono rosa. Quería que Moriarty lo llamara, quería ser capaz de decirle a Moriarty exactamente lo que le iba a hacer con agudo detalle…

Pero _había_ roto el teléfono, así que sus fantasías no tenían punto.

Sherlock estaba tentado a arrojar la bolsa al Támesis con el resto del drenaje, pero se contuvo –a John no le gustaría la contaminación. Optó por caminar unas cuantas calles y tirarla en el primer contenedor que encontró, antes de regresar a Baker Street para quitarse los guantes y lavarse las manos.

Sabía que lavarse las manos no era necesario; no había tocado nada sin sus guantes puestos, así que no había posibilidad de contaminación. Pero su cerebro, el cerebro que usualmente se concentraba en todo al mismo tiempo, inundándolo con información, no hacía nada más que gritar que sus manos en realidad habían tocado las sábanas en las que John había sido violado, y necesitaba limpiarlas, terminar con eso.

Encendió el agua tan caliente como pudo sin abrasarse la piel, y tomó la áspera esponja que John usaba para lavar los trastes.

Sherlock sabía que era irracional, pero necesitaba quitarse la imaginaria mancha de sus dedos y el zarcillo de culpa que le pinchaba en el fondo de su mente.

Sabía que no era su culpa. Había sido Moriarty quien había violado a John, había sido Moriarty el que había puesto todo esto en marcha…

Pero Sherlock no podía escapar del hecho de que si John nunca lo hubiera conocido, Moriarty nunca se habría interesado en el doctor. Si Sherlock hubiese mantenido a John a su lado esa noche, si hubiera inventado alguna excusa sobre el peligro para evitar que se aventurara a ir con Sarah, entonces Moriarty nunca lo hubiera secuestrado.

Había sabido que Moriarty seguí ahí fuera, y había dejado a John salir solo. Había estado esperando a un lado del teléfono rosa cuando John había sido secuestrado. Había estado sentado en el piso, haciendo cuenta regresiva con el plazo que había dado, mientras John había estado…

Sherlock gruñó en voz baja, y talló más fuerte.

* * *

 

Cuando dejó el centro, John estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco mejor. Aun no exactamente “bien” o “feliz”… pero mejor.

Había esperado encontrar a Sherlock inclinado sobre algún bizarro experimento, y sólo se sorprendió un poco por encontrarlo en la cocina. Sin embargo, John pensó que la intención en la manera en la que estaba inclinado sobre el lavadero podría ser algo por lo que preocuparse.

-¿Sherlock?- preguntó cuidadosamente.

Sherlock saltó como si hubiese estado completamente inadvertido de la cercanía de John –lo cual era una razón para preocuparse por sí misma- y mientras se volteaba a medias, John tuvo un atisbo de sus manos.

- _¡Cristo!-_ seseó, prácticamente saltando a través de la habitación.

Tomó firmemente la muñeca de Sherlock y evaluó el daño en un instante. Las manos de Sherlock estaban rojas como si hubiesen sido expuestas a un incómodo nivel de calor, y ligeros rasguños manchaban sus palmas y dedos –algunos de ellos sangrando- como si su piel estuviera en carne viva.

En un segundo, John giró las perillas del lavadero hasta que chorreó agua fría en lugar de caliente y puso las manos de Sherlock bajo el chorro fresco.

-Déjalas ahí,- gruñó John, mientras iba la alacena donde guardaban el kit de primeros auxilios.

El kit estaba bastante disponible, por supuesto –vivir con Sherlock le había enseñado a John a mantener un una gran cantidad de suplementos médicos a la mano. Tomó a manos llenas un montón de gasas y bolas de algodón, junto con una botella de antiséptico, y fue sólo cuando regresó con Sherlock cuando la parte médica de su mente se desaceleró lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que lo que fuera que estuviera mal, era muchísimo más grande que unos pocos rasguños.

Sherlock no se había movido una pulgada lo que, a pesar de ser gratificante, era ciertamente inusual, y estaba mirándose las manos con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Como si no pudiera recordar cómo habían terminado en ese estado, y estuviera tratando de comprenderlo.

-¿Sherlock, estás bien?- preguntó John lentamente. -¿Estás lastimado en alguna otra parte?

-No,- dijo Sherlock, con la voz plana.

-Esto arderá,- advirtió John, antes de tocar ligeramente con una bola de algodón empapada en antiséptico algunos de los rasguños.

Su inquietud sólo aumentó cuando Sherlock no respondió, ni siquiera con un condescendiente “obviamente” o una ocurrencia sarcástica. Sus ojos lucían vacíos, lo que era suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por la espina de John, porque la mente de Sherlock _nunca_ estaba vacía.

-Sherlock… ¿cómo sucedió esto?

Los ojos de Sherlock se dirigieron al lavadero. –Me estaba lavando las manos.

John se maldijo por ser un idiota poco observador. El grifo había estado funcionando con agua caliente cuando entró, y pensó que había vislumbrado la dura esponja en la mano de Sherlock…

Así que Sherlock se había estado lavando las manos. ¿Pero qué podía haberle hecho tallarse tan fuerte que se había roto la piel? John no tenía ida, pero la blanca expresión de Sherlock le dijo que, sea lo que fuera, no era algo bueno.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente, ahora manipulando gentilmente los dedos de Sherlock mientras buscaba más heridas.

-…Toqué algo asqueroso.

John podía decir que esa no era la historia completa, pero lo dejó pasar –de todas las personas, John entendía cuando _no_ presionar sobre un tema. Así que se decidió por terminar de examinar las manos de Sherlock, satisfaciéndose de que Sherlock no se había hecho más daño del que John ya había visto. Comenzó a aplicar las gasas sobre los araños, las manos de Sherlock reposando flácidas y confiadas sobre el regazo de John.

De una manera retorcida, había algo en realidad divertido sobre esto –apenas había pasado un día o algo así desde que habían estado exactamente en la misma posición, pero con Sherlock tratando las manos de John.

* * *

 

A veces, John realmente podía ser una fascinante contradicción.

Sus manos era ásperas –la piel callosa de alguien que no estaba asustado de ensuciarse las manos. John podía disparar con una precisión que sicarios profesionales envidiarían y golpeaba como boxeador (como Sherlock había descubierto), aun así esas mismas manos eran ligeras y gentiles con los dedos de Sherlock mientras John los doblaba cuidadosamente, con su expresión atenta.

Sherlock sabía que John no creí del todo en la razón que le había dado por tallarse las manos. El doctor lo había mirado, sus ojos entrecerrados y una expresión en el rostro que sugería que Sherlock era transparente como un vaso, pero no había dicho otra palabra. Simplemente se dedicó a cubrir las manos de Sherlock con gasas, a lo que Sherlock sintió que probablemente debía objetar, sólo porque eso era lo que él hacía.

-¿Todo eso es estrictamente necesario?

-Con la cantidad de cosas que sueles tocar, vamos a errar por el lado de la precaución, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dedos de Sherlock se crisparon, ansiando su teléfono de pronto para que pudiera hacer su disgusto conocido por su hermano. Él había asumido que Mycroft estaba cazando a Moriarty, pero obviamente no lo estaba intentando lo suficientemente fuerte si Moriarty tenía la clase de tiempo para dedicarse a atormentar a John.

Sherlock juró que desde este momento en adelante, no dejaría a John fuera de su vista. Si era tan sencillo para Morirty dejar ese desagradable paquete en su puerta, entonces no sería lo suficientemente difícil secuestrar a John una vez más.

* * *

 

Mycroft no estaba para nada sorprendido cuando recibió el texto de su hermano. Desafortunadamente el paquete se había infiltrado a través de su vigilancia (iban a rodar cabezas por eso), y Sherlock lo había descubierto antes de que alguien pudiera ser enviado a recogerlo.

Lo que la vigilancia había _podido_ decirle, era que el paquete contenía sábanas sucias, las cuales Sherlock había quemado hasta sus cenizas en la chimenea.

Fue lo suficientemente sencillo hacer la conexión con Moriarty y la violación de John. Sherlock había deducido qué eran las sábanas y las había destruido, y parecía como si estuviera determinado a no informarle a John sobre lo que había tenido lugar.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que no pudiera ser honesto con sobre su furia, de ninguna manera libraría a Mycroft.

Con nada más que cansada resignación, Mycroft levantó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje que recién le había enviado.

_¿Eres completamente incompetente? ¿O son sólo tus minions?_

_SH_

Mycroft llamó al teléfono de Sherlock; él sólo enviaba textos si tenía que hacerlo. Era la fuerza del hábito, en realidad –algunas amenazas necesitaban una voz siniestra apropiada para ser completamente apreciadas.

En el momento en el que Sherlock contestó, Mycroft supo que su hermano no estaba en la misma habitación que John; la voz de Sherlock nunca sonaría así de ácida si el doctor estuviera escuchando.

-¡No quiero tus excusas, o tus clichés, Mycroft! ¡Quiero saber qué has estado haciendo, porque claramente no es suficiente!

-Una persona como Moriarty tiene muchas capas en su organización, Sherlock,- dijo Mycroft plácidamente, resistiendo el impulso de darle un matiz de desprecio. –Está protegido. A pesar de tus ilusiones sobre mi alcance, no puedo producirlo inmediatamente.

-John pudo haber abierto el paquete,- Sherlock espetó, en el mismo tono en el que una persona común usaría para una frase como “tú cometiste genocidio”.

-Eso es verdad,- concordó Mycroft. –Y nosotros debimos de dárselo a la policía.

Ante el reproche en su tono, Sherlock hizo un sonido que estaba cerca de un gruñido de frustración. – ¡Ellos no hubieran encontrado nada, de todos modos!  Él no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para tomar la caja con sus propias manos; si acaso nos las hubiéramos arreglado para rastrear a alguno de sus lacayos. Y se habría asegurado de que fuera alguien que jugara un papel muy pequeño y no pudiera guiarnos a ninguno de nuestros intereses.

-Puede que tengas razón, ¿pero era necesario quemarlo?

Sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, pero Mycroft no había esperado una respuesta. No había una razón lógica para quemar el paquete, y Sherlock nunca admitiría que se había dejado llevar por la emoción en lugar de la razón. Quizá se lo admitiría a sí mismo, pero en realidad nunca había dicho que había quemado las sábanas porque su existencia le repulsaba.

Por lo menos no a Mycroft –John podía haber tenido mejor suerte.

-Supongo que debemos estar agradecidos de que tu vigilancia no sea completamente inútil,- Sherlock se quejó, en un transparente intento de cambiar el tema.

-Dame algo de crédito, Sherlock,- fue todo lo que dijo Mycroft antes de colgar.

* * *

 

John había hablado con su consejero sobre las pesadillas, preocupado de que fueran una señal de que todo su estado mental estuviera decayendo.

Aparentemente, en una manera muy retorcida, las pesadillas en realidad eran una buena señal. Querían decir que su mente estaba intentando procesar lo que había sucedido, intentando lidiar con ello y seguir adelante. Lo que habría sido bueno, si su mente no insistiera en liberar la desagradable experiencia completamente cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

El consejero le había dicho que esperara las pesadillas, y que sólo se preocupara si exactamente el mismo sueño se repetía durante varios días, o si tenía un sueño sobre la violación más de una vez cada noche. Eso aparentemente mostraba que _había_ problemas, que su cerebro se había topado con una barricada, por el estilo –el consejero de John lo había relacionado a un CD siento golpeado y quedándose atascado en la misma canción- pero hasta que viera señales de eso, no debería preocuparse.

-Recuerda, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, o esperes demasiado tan pronto,- le había dicho a John. –Fuiste violado hace apenas una semana y media –a este punto, estaría sorprendido de que estuvieras durmiendo bien.

Era bueno saber que no se iba a volver loco, pero eso no lo detenía de tensarse inconscientemente cada vez que iba a la cama.

John se recostó contra su almohada, ojos cerrados… y esperó por la pesadilla.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe, con un grito ahogándose en su garganta.

La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que había tenido una pesadilla. La secunda cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que aparentemente había comenzado a sudar frío en algún punto durante la pesadilla. La tercera conclusión a la que llegó fue que absolutamente no iba a volver a dormir.

Sabía que era irracional –era una pesadilla, no había sucedido en realidad- pero Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado a tener pesadillas y estaba lejos de enamorarse con su primer experiencia con ellas.

Por lo menos la primera que podía recordar. Probablemente había tenido algunas pesadillas durante sus años de crecimiento, pero habían sido olvidadas hace mucho; dudaba que jamás olvidaría la que acababa de tener.

Había estado en la piscina, de nuevo, sólo que esta vez el rifle se había apagado, y la bala había dado con la chaqueta que John estaba usando.

Excepto que él no había explotado. En su lugar, se había _quemado_.

John no había gritado, no había llorado, no había intentado huir. Sólo se paró ahí, mirando directamente a Sherlock de la forma en la que lo había hecho esa noche, ojos vacíos y atrapados mientras su cabello se encendía, mientras su piel se derretía hasta los huesos hasta que no quedaba nada más que un puño de cenizas grises en los azulejos.

Sherlock supo que no había pasado. No era más que su mente subconsciente conectando algunas imágenes y sonidos, ciertamente nada de qué preocuparse.

¿Entonces por qué la repentina necesidad de subir las escaleras y asegurarse de que John aún estaba ahí, aún estaba con él, aún _vivo_?

Sherlock estaba determinado a quedarse abajo, que no se arriesgaría a despertar a John sólo para calmar sus ridículos e infundados miedos…

Hasta que escuchó el traqueteo en la cocina, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único despierto.

Salió de su habitación para encontrar a John haciendo té, lo que por sí mismo era una actividad normal para él, sin embargo una que usualmente no elaboraba a las tres de la mañana.

Sherlock notó las ojeras en los ojos del doctor, los movimientos extrañamente inquietos y aun así lentos sugerían que estaba cansado, pero dispuesto a volver a la cama, y supuso que no era el único que había tenido sueños perturbadores.

-Hey, Sherlock,- dijo John como si fuera perfectamente natural encontrarse con tu compañero de piso vagando por la cocina a tempranas horas de la mañana. –Tú tampoco podías dormir, ¿huh?-

-Intrínsecamente inexacto en ambas cuentas,- Sherlock no pudo evitar señalar. –No somos incapaces de ir a dormir, simplemente no deseamos hacerlo.

John se detuvo, y por un momento Sherlock pensó que había hecho no-bueno, hasta que John se encogió de hombros. –Cierto.

Se ocupó en el mostrador, y Sherlock se sentó en la mesa. Se asomó por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno (sin estrellas, pero eso era difícilmente sorprendente, _estaban_ en Londres), jugando con la idea de tocar su violín por la próxima hora.

La vista de Sherlock de pronto se bloqueó por el hombro de John y la mitad de su pecho mientras el hombre dejaba una taza de té frente a él. –Toma.

-Técnicamente, a pesar de no producir una reacción tan exagerada como la cafeína, el té _es_ un estimulante, así que no ayudará a ninguno de los dos a dormir-

-Sólo tómate el maldito té, Sherlock.- Pero John estaba sonriendo mientras lo decía.

Sherlock sintió la cornisa de su boca alzarse en respuesta, mientras una parte de él se preguntaba si la vigilancia de Mycroft vería esto.

Sin nada más, Sherlock tenía que admitir que probablemente era un cuadro interesante. Ambos de ellos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con tazas de té frente a ellos, él mismo mirando fuera de la ventana y John mirando la pared.

No estaban mirándose el uno al otro en realidad, y dado que lo que los había traído ahí era un aire definitivo a sufrimiento en la habitación, pero aun así era… agradable. Era una contradicción, pero John era bueno con esas, y Sherlock se estaba acostumbrando a ellas.

Sherlock sorbió su té, lentamente pero vaciando la taza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T. Hola a tod@s!!! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tenía que ponerme al corriente con unas cosas del trabajo uwu  
> Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto que este fic esté generando esa clase de respuesta, y que aprecien el valor estético que tiene a pesar de lo fuerte que es el tema.  
> Sólo queda un capítulo más para que termine el fic. Tiene un tono mucho más tranquilo que el resto del fic, y debo admitir que, en lo personal, me habría gustado por lo menos un capítulo más o un one shot, pero este fic no se trata sobre el romance entre John y Sherlock, sino de los obstáculos que tienen que pasar (física, psicológica y emocionalmente), mientras cuidan el uno del otro, a pesar de lo destrozados que puedan estar ellos mismos. Es una historia sobre fuerza, valor y dolor. Sobre la naturaleza humana, y creo que es precisamente por eso que a todos nosotros nos ha gustado tanto, a pesar de todo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero he estado algo atareada con el trabajo y tuve problemas con mi internet, de verdad lo siento mucho por hacerles esperar tanto.  
> Aquí les dejo el último cap. dejé las notas de la autora dentro de capítulo para no se las pierdan ;D (y porque es más fácil traducirlas así que regresarme y ponerlas acá lol)  
> Ahora sí, a leer...

**Capítulo 12**

 

John iba a terminar con Sarah.

Estaba decidido, y estaba determinado a hacerlo para el final del día. Lo que no habría sido un problema, excepto porque tenía que esperar hasta que Sarah saliera del trabajo para hablar con ella. Tres horas, veinte minutos por gastar… era demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Sólo habían tenido un par de citas y ninguna de ellas había sido peculiarmente emocional –ni siquiera habían dormido juntos aún- pero terminar con alguien siempre lo hacía sentir culpable. Incluso esa vez con la que había terminado con Matthew, quien había sido un completo idiota y completamente inadecuado para una relación de largo término.

Y, por supuesto, pensar en terminar con Sarah inevitablemente lo llevaba exactamente al por qué sentía que era necesario. Otra cosa sobre la que no quería pensar.

Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto –justo ahora no tenía nada que ofrecer a una relación. Sólo la idea de besar a alguien, ni hablar de tener sexo, era suficiente para hacerle sentir nauseas, y estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo para saber que el puro apoyo emocional probablemente estaría más allá de él en este momento.

Aun así, John estaba temiéndolo. No era tanto por Sarah como lo era sobre la separación y la necesidad de ella y lo que ello decía de él (y eso sonaba horriblemente egoísta, pero era verdad). Era como si terminar la relación fuera admitir que era deficiente, que incluso de esta pequeña forma, Moriarty había ganado.

Necesitaba algo para distraerse, y desde que iba a tener que revisar cómo estaban sanando las manos de Sherlock, una solución obvia se le presentó.

John dejó la sala de estar –donde había estado cambiando los canales y tratando de no mirar el reloj- y fue a la cocida, donde Sherlock estaba en internet, en la laptop de John y lanzando miradas ocasionales, impacientes, hacia la tetera hirviente. John jugó con la idea de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero decidió que era mejor si no lo sabía.

-Sherlock, ¿cómo están tus manos?

Sherlock miró sus dedos, aun cubiertos con curitas. –Aptas.

-¿No se sienten apretadas? ¿Con picazón? ¿Inflamadas o adoloridas?

La mirada de Sherlock fue hacia John, sus ojos tan duros como diamantes industriales. -¿Qué sucede?

A veces, era agradable tener un amigo con el que no se necesitabas molestarte en guardarle secretos. En otras ocasiones, era simplemente incómodo que Sherlock supiera casi todo lo que sucedía en su cerebro.

-Sólo dame tus manos, Sherlock.

-…Yo entregaré mis manos para tu inspección si me dices qué sucede.

John suspiró inclinándose ante lo inevitable –simplemente no tenía la energía para pelear con Sherlock por ahora.

-Voy a terminar con Sarah cuando salga del trabajo, y estoy tratando de no pensar en ello.

-Ah.- Sorprendentemente, Sherlock ofreció sus manos sin más comentarios.

No había nada que John pudiera hacer. A pesar del agua caliente, Sherlock había sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para no quemarse, y todos los rasguños eran superficiales y probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba los curitas que John había insistido en aplicar.

-¿Debería trasladarme a mi habitación?- Sherlock preguntó abruptamente.

Como era usual, John no siguió del todo su proceso de pensamiento. -¿Qué?

-Para la… ruptura,- dijo Sherlock, con una leve nota de disgusto en su vos. –Me han dicho que una medida de intimidad se aprecia para tales asuntos.

John frunció el ceño. –No voy a terminar con ella aquí. Voy  caminar hasta su piso.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. –No vas a ir solo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué pasó con “una medida de intimidad se aprecia para tales asuntos”?

-No es seguro,- murmuró Sherlock, con su tono de voz inesperadamente rencoroso y sus ojos regresando a la laptop mientras su ceño se fruncía más.

Un escalofrío trepó por la espina de John ante las implicaciones detrás de la objeción de Sherlock. Ni siquiera había considerado la idea de que Moriarty podría atacarlo de nuevo –había obtenido lo que quería, después de todo, así que ¿por qué molestarse?- pero ahora que se le _había_ ocurrido, se maldijo por ser un jodido idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Por supuesto que Moriarty aun lo consideraría como un objetivo; él simplemente era el tipo de persona que secuestraría a John únicamente para hacer a Sherlock bailar a su tonada.

La idea de terminar de alguna forma en el poder de Moriarty tenía a John reprimiendo la urgencia de correr hacia arriba y esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama, como cuando tenía cinco años y estaba aterrorizado de las sombras sin nombre que vivían en su alacena.

De pronto, la idea Sherlock acompañándolo a la casa de Sarah parecía bastante bienvenida.

-Sólo hazme un favor y no escuches a hurtadillas.

* * *

 

Si Sarah era honesta con sí misma, sabría que este día iba a venir. John había estado incómodo y distante cuando fuera que ella lo visitaba en el hospital, y siempre había inventado una excusa para prevenir que lo visitara cuando regresara a su departamento. Algo de eso podía ser por PSTD –John claramente había sido torturado, y Dios, le enfermaba pensar al respecto- pero Sarah sabía cómo reconocer a un hombre que iba a comenzar una ruptura.

Y si ella era verdaderamente, _dolorosamente_ honesta consigo misma, lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho más atrás. Ella había visto la forma en la que Sherlock actuaba alrededor de John, y más importante, había visto la forma en la que _John_ actuaba alrededor de Sherlock.

A veces, ella en verdad se preguntaba por qué él había empezado a salir con ella en primer lugar. ¿Acaso pensaba que Sherlock no estaba interesado, o se había convencido a sí mismo de que no funcionaría?

Bueno, cualquiera que fuera la razón, Sarah sabía que no había sido por aburrimiento o por el deseo de provocar los celos de Sherlock. John tenía sus defectos –ser un adicto a la adrenalina de closet era uno de ellos- pero en el corazón, era un buen hombre. Algo que se había convertido en algo muy raro en estos días.

Probablemente ese era el por qué Sarah había seguido viéndolo incluso cuando una parte de ella sabía que era una causa perdida. Porque John era honesto, y valiente, y leal hasta los huesos, y era la clase de persona que se convertía en doctor porque de verdad quería ayudar a las personas, la clase que siempre intentaba hacer lo que estaba bien.

Por lo cual Sarah sabía que pronto tendrían _esa_ conversación. Tal vez no hoy, o mañana, pero pronto. Porque John Watson no era la clase de hombre que rompía con alguien por teléfono; él lo hacía de cara a cara.

Así que cuando alguien llamó a su timbre, no sintió absolutamente ninguna sorpresa cuando resultó ser John.

-Necesitamos hablar,- dijo él suavemente, con expresión seria. Pero su boca se había arrugado en las esquinas, como si estuviera incómodo y tratara de no mostrarlo.

Sarah simplemente asintió, sintiendo nada más que aceptación y un tonto sentido de arrepentimiento. –Lo sé.

* * *

 

El hecho de que Sarah se lo hubiera tomado tan bien había dejado a John sintiéndose aliviado, y la culpa que había sentido liberada.

Sherlock había honrado la condición de John de no escuchar a escondidas yendo a… algún lugar… cuando estaban a tres casas de llegar, reapareciendo igual de abruptamente cuando terminó.

-¡ _Jesús_ , Sherlock!- John exclamó cuando el hombre pareció materializarse a su lado. -¿Cómo puede un hombre de tu tamaño moverse tan sigilosamente?

-Estabas distraído,- Sherlock contestó, sonando casi amargo por ninguna razón que John pudiera determinar.

Bajo circunstancias normales, John habría intentado resolver qué había molestado a Sherlock –con diversos grados de éxito- pero ahora simplemente estaba demasiado cansado y emocionalmente agotado para molestarse. Había estado temiendo terminar con Sarah, entonces había estado aliviado de que ella se lo tomara tan bien, entonces culpable por estar aliviado, y ahora había progresado a un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza, horriblemente similar a lo que sintió cuando se paró afuera del centro de crisis.

Sabía que no debía de sentirse así. Él y Sarah no estaban yendo a ninguna parte en realidad –había sido más una pregunta de _cuándo_ iban a romper más que un _sí_ \- pero terminar la relación _ahora_ se sentía como rendirse. Se sentía como admitir que Morirarty lo había jodido tanto que nunca iba a tener una relación de nuevo.

John sabía, lógicamente, que eso no era verdad, que tal vez le tomara años recuperarse pero que la recuperación _era_ una opción… pero justo ahora, no podía verlo. Pensó tristemente que parecía estúpido que unas cuantas horas de tormento pudieran haberlo traumatizado más que meses de guerra, pero quizá eso era porque la guerra –a pesar de toda su violencia y terror- nunca había sido personal.

Esto… lo que Moriarty había hecho… era repugnantemente personal.

John sacudió la cabeza una vez, bruscamente, como un perro sacudiéndose agua. No iba a pensar sobre eso. En su lugar, se concentraría en el hecho de que sin duda se sentía más ligero, ahora que la ruptura había terminado.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaban en casa –aparentemente había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando regresado a Baker Street.

John dio un pequeño jadeo de molestia para sí mismo, concediendo que había sido una buena idea dejar que Sherlock lo siguiera, sólo porque de otra forma habría tenido que caminar hasta un autobús.

-Te ves... más feliz,- Sherlock observó silenciosamente cuando estuvieron de regreso en el piso, el detective en su silla tecleando en la laptop de John de nuevo mientras John trataba de sacar algo comestible del refrigerador.

-Bueno, era lo correcto,- John reflexionó sin voltearse. –No es como si la pudiera mantener esperando hasta que lo supere.

Y John no iba a pensar acerca de qué tan imposible parecía que alguna vez “lo superara”.

A pesar de que  en el hospital había pensado acerca de lo que sucedió cada segundo del día. Pero ahora, de regreso en casa, había estado con la guardia baja y podían pasar diez minutos a lo mucho sin que demandara su atención.

Era similar a lo que había asado cuando sus padres murieron. En los primeros días, solía pensar sobre ello en todo momento, y cada vez dolía tanto como la primera vez. Pero eventualmente pasó por horas sin pensar en ello en realidad, luego días. No era como si nunca hubiera sucedido, sino que lo había absorbido, y se convirtió en algo que estaba ahí pero sin remarcar. Lo cambió, pero no lo cambió para siempre.

-Además, Sarah lo tomó muy bien,- John continuó. –Parecía un poco aliviada, para ser honesto.

-Imbécil,- murmuró Sherlock, en la clase de tono bajo que sugería que más bien estaba hablando consigo mismo.

John se volteó. -¿Disculpa?

-Imbécil,- Sherlock repitió. -¿Se va a dar por vencida contigo sólo porque puede tomar algo de trabajo? Como dije, _imbécil_.

Sherlock no había mirado a John –sus ojos fijos en la pantalla de la laptop- pero había una extraña intensidad para ambos su rostro y su voz. Como si Sarah aceptando su ruptura lo hubiese ofendido personalmente en alguna manera.

-No lo es,- dijo John, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a su exnovia; después de todo, no había sido culpa de _ella_ que rompieran. –Mira, Sherlock, cuando estás en una relación, aceptas ciertas cosas de tu pareja, cosas que yo no… no estoy en ningún estado de proporcionar ahora.

Si esa última parte era un poco amarga, John pensó que ciertamente tenía el derecho de serlo.

Sherlock había abandonado la laptop para concentrarse completamente en él ahora, con una pequeña línea entre sus cejas mostrando confusión. -¿Como qué?

John se preguntó cómo explicarlo. Entonces se preguntó por qué  estaba siquiera considerando explicarlo -¿no debería este ser el puto donde, si estuviera en una conversación con alguien más, declararía que no era ningún asunto suyo?

-Mira, Sherlock, Sarah y yo pasamos por esto esperanto, como lo más básico, dos cosas uno del otro: sexo y accesibilidad emocional. Ahora la accesibilidad emocional quizá la pueda dar en un buen día, pero justo ahora, jalar de todas mis uñas con tenazas parece más agradable que la idea de tener sexo.

Sherlock resopló. -¿Y? Aun te tendría a _ti_ , ¿no es así? Si yo estuviera en una relación contigo, no dejaría que nada tan insignificante como la falta de sexo me disuadiera.

Por un momento, John se congeló, desgarrado entre impulsos conflictivos. Por una parte, los problemas que habría desarrollado de continuar viendo a Sarah eran difícilmente “insignificantes”, y lo molestaba escuchar que se refirieran a ello de esa forma. Por otra parte, eso se acercaba a ser lo más amable que Sherlock le hubiera dicho jamás.

-Todo eso es bueno de decir,- John consiguió contestar. –Pero tú no quieres una relación conmigo, así que…

-Evidentemente falso.

-¿…qué?- fue todo lo que John pudo decir.

-Tú clamas que no quiero una relación contigo, lo cual no es cierto,- dijo Sherlock, casi demasiado calmado para la tranquilidad de John. –De hecho, tomando en cuenta lo síntomas y la definición común del estado, estoy probablemente enamorado de ti. Por supuesto, debido a que esta es una nueva experiencia para mí, esa podría ser una conclusión prematura.

John colapsó en su silla porque en realidad, no había nada más que él pudiera hacer. Las palabras estaban más allá de él, y él simplemente miró boquiabierto a Sherlock de la misma forma en la que la policía solía hacer cuando el detective hacía una más de sus extravagantes deducciones.

Sherlock le estaba frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. -¿Es esto nuevo para ti? No creí ser particularmente sutil.

-Algunos de nosotros necesitamos las cosas explicadas a detalle de vez en cuando,- dijo John con su voz aun un poco plana por el shock –era mucho por recibir, y había sido un día muy emocional.

-¿De verdad no tenías idea?- preguntó Sherlock, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente, como si estuviera maravillado por la torpeza de John.

-No tenía absolutamente una jodida idea,- John dijo honestamente, todavía aturdido mientras se las arreglaba para ser igual de honesto de regreso. –Si sirve de algo, yo… bueno… yo también.

Él podía decir que Sherlock lo había entendido. Por un momento, las arrugas en su ceño se profundizaron, y John podía decir que estaba pasando por sus recuerdos, re-examinando cada palabra y acción de John a la luz de la nueva información. Entonces, de una sola vez, su rostro se suavizó con una sonrisa particularmente auto-satisfecha.

Este usualmente sería el punto en el que John lo besaba. Pero como eso estaba fuera de preguntas, sólo permaneció sentado al otro lado de Sherlock, sintiéndose incómodo.

El hombre demente, emocionalmente atrofiado con el que John estaba enamorado le acababa de decir que se sentía de la misma manera… así que ¿no debería de sentirse más feliz? Mientras la alegría y contento estaban enredándose por su pecho, eran más como manojos de humo en lugar de la hoguera furiosa que había medio-esperado. _Estaba_ feliz, pero… no mucho. Tal vez era por eso que, incluso cuando le estaban dando justo lo que quería en un plato, no podía aun ver la manera de tomarlo en realidad.

-¿Por qué no pudimos tener esta discusión antes?- preguntó John, la mitad para él mismo y la otra mitad para el universo.

-…tal vez el tiempo pudo ser mejor,- concedió Sherlock.

-Quiero decir, no será rosas y amaneceres. Mierda, Sherlock, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo _difícil_ que esto va a ser?

-Se me ha dicho que soy difícil todo el tiempo,- señaló Sherlock, afablemente. –Quizá sea tu turno.

John probablemente habría estado molesto por el frívolo menosprecio de lo que sería un largo y difícil  camino por venir, pero todo lo que sentía era un sombrío sentimiento de diversión.

Pero aun así, se sentía obligado a preguntar, -¿Qué pasa si no mejoro?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. –Entonces continuamos como lo hemos hecho.

John bufó, pensando en lo típico que era de Sherlock que, después de haber tomado una decisión respecto a algo, no lo dejaría ir por nada. –Tú no haces nada a medias o –dios no quiera, _normalmente_ , ¿verdad?

-Lo normal es aburrido. Además, te _pondrás_ mejor.   

-¿Sólo así? ¿Simplemente sabes que voy a mejorar?- dijo John, con el escepticismo pesado en su voz.

-Por supuesto.

John sabía que su mirada sería educadamente descrita como “incrédula”.

-Oh, de acuerdo entonces,- dijo Sherlock rodando los ojos. –Se como la policía y o me creas sin tener una prueba sólida. Es agotador, pero eventualmente te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón.

Mirando a Sherlock frente a él, todo piel pálida y cabello oscuro y ángulos afilados y completamente, arrogantemente confiado en que tenía la razón, John casi podía creerlo. Era como si _Sherlock_ decía que se iba a recuperar, entonces lo hacía verdad.

John se dio cuenta de que esa era una visión del mundo ligeramente deforme, y fue eso más que otra cosa lo que lo hizo reír.

El sonido de esta lo sorprendió. No era amargada o sofocada o forzada como lo habían sido todas sus risas desde que despertó en el hospital. Esta surgía desde el fondo de su estómago y enviaba espasmos en sus costillas tan rápido que apenas y podía respirar.

Era exactamente como había reído antes de siquiera saber el nombre de Morirarty. Se sentía rica y cálida y por encima de todo, _real_.

John se permitió pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sherlock tenía razón.

* * *

 

Sherlock se había alejado cuando se acercaron a la casa de Sarah, y no había cedido ante la tentación de mirar por una ventana. Probablemente era mejor, en realidad; él ciertamente no quería ver o escuchar a Sarah disolviéndose en lágrimas cuando John le explicara por qué había venido.

Y no tenía duda de que ella _lloraría_ en algún punto. Después de todo, John estaba caminando fuera de su vida, ¿qué persona cuerda no estaría triste? Si John hubiera intentado dejar el piso, dejar a _Sherlock_ luego de todo esto, Sherlock sabía que habría hecho lo que fuera y todo lo que pudiera para que John se quedara.

Al final, la visita no tomó tanto como Sherlock había anticipado, pero John estaba tan distraído cuando se fue que Sherlock estuvo a un lado de él antes de que el doctor notara su presencia. John estuvo callado casi todo el camino a casa, y fue sólo hasta que estuvieron dentro del apartamento que pareció regresar a sí mismo de alguna forma. Parecía más feliz, casi aliviado, y mientras era ciertamente placentero, Sherlock no podía evitar preguntarse exactamente por qué. Él había estado sumamente renuente a terminar su relación con Sarah, así que ¿por qué parecía tan relajado ahora? ¿No debería de estar enojado, arrepentido, deprimido o alguna combinación de las tres?

Así que Sherlock hizo lo que usualmente hacía cuando estaba perplejo sobre John –preguntó. Con alguien más, él simplemente habría intentado deducirlo; la mayoría de las personas mentía a grados extraordinarios cuando se enfrentaban a preguntas sobre su estado emocional. Pero con John, Sherlock tenía garantizada una respuesta honesta, tenía garantizado que al menos _intentaría_ explicarlo.

-Era lo correcto,- la voz de John vino desde la cocina. –No es como si la pudiera mantener esperando hasta que lo supere. Además, Sarah lo tomó bastante bien. Parecía algo aliviada, para ser honesto.

¿Aliviada? ¿Sarah estaba _aliviada_ de que John terminara su relación? ¿Por qué? No era una lesbiana de closet, no parecía esconder ningún secreto vergonzoso que John estuviera por descubrir…

-Imbécil,- estableció. Era la única conclusión.

Pero aparentemente eso confundió a John, y Sherlock tuvo que explicar; si Sarah en realidad no quería una relación con John, entonces ciertamente ella era una idiota monumental. John, sin embargo, pareció tomar la perfectamente razonable conclusión de Sherlock como un inicio a una presentación para una explicación superflua.

John parecía pensar que sería incapaz de proveer lo que Sarah necesitaba, lo que Sherlock encontraba francamente ridículo. Así que Sarah tendría que continuar sin una vida sexual por un tiempo, así que John tendría algunos problemas emocionales –ella aún tendría a _John_. En la opinión de Sherlock, eso superaba con creces cualquier problema. Si hubiera sido él con quien John tuviera una relación, no aceptaría ninguna de esas excusas. Si, en esta relación hipotética, John hubiera considerado alguna vez romper con él, simplemente porque pensaba que era por el bien de Sherlock o para ahorrarle dolor, Sherlock lo habría desengañado rápidamente de esa idea.

Pero, de nuevo, Sherlock sospechaba que estaba enamorado de John, y suponía que posiblemente Sarah no estaba tan apegada.

Hizo conocer su opinión, y estuvo honestamente desconcertado por la sorpresa de John. Siempre había creído que John estaba consciente de su afecto (Sherlock había sido difícilmente discreto), pero simplemente estaba ignorándolo educadamente porque no se sentía de la misma forma. Sabía que John estaba sexualmente atraído hacia él, pero había un enorme abismo entre atracción física y en realidad desear una relación sexual con alguien, y Sherlock siempre había sumido que John no sentía nada por él. E incluso si era una inusualmente leal y paciente amistad… bueno, esa simplemente era la naturaleza de John.

John lucía más bien aturdido. –No tenía absolutamente una jodida idea.

Hubo una pausa ligera, y John parecía debatir con algo. Por un momento, Sherlock se preocupó porque esta nueva información incomodaría a John. Era ridículo, ya que se las habían manejado para arreglárselas perfectamente bien por un tiempo, y su conocimiento sobre los sentimientos de Sherlock no cambiaría nada en realidad, pero la mayoría de las personas eran extrañas con cosas como esa.

-Si sirve de algo, yo… bueno… yo también.

Por un momento, Sherlock estaba seguro de haber malentendido. John no podía estar refiriéndose… pero sí, lucía ligeramente nervioso, pero seguía siendo tan serio como siempre- le estaba diciendo la verdad.

John estaba enamorado de él.

Sherlock analizó ese pensamiento. Si John estaba enamorado de él, ¿por qué había estado saliendo con Sarah? Excepto porque había esto inconsciente de que Sherlock le era recíproco, como evidenciaba su sorpresa antes, así que tomando eso en cuenta…

Sherlock revisó sus interacciones con John durante las últimas semanas incorporando la nueva variante de los sentimientos de John por él, y sintió una lenta sonrisa tirar de sus mejillas.

John lo amaba.

Sherlock tuvo el repentino impulso de ir a la silla de John, inclinarse sobre él, y finalmente determinar cómo era besar a John en realidad. Pero reprimió el impulso casi tan pronto como se formó; John no apreciaría tal gesto, no ahora.

-¿Por qué no pudimos tener esta discusión antes?- John suspiró, y Sherlock tenía que admitir una vaga, frustrada sensación de rechazo.

-...tal vez el tiempo pudo ser mejor,- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Quiero decir, no será rosas y amaneceres,- John continuó, comenzando a lucir angustiado. –Mierda, Sherlock, ¿tienes una idea de lo _difícil_ que esto va a ser?

Sherlock tenía una idea conceptual, pero sabía que probablemente no se acercaba a la realidad. Así que prefirió señalar lo obvio –que _él_ era difícil también- esperado que John comprendiera que, en ocasiones, algunas cosas valían las complicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa si no mejoro?- John preguntó de pronto, y Sherlock escuchó la vulnerabilidad en su voz. Por más que John pudiera pretender lo contrario, este era un concepto que en verdad lo asustaba.

Pero Sherlock nunca había sido muy bueno con lugares comunes y consolando, así que se inclinó por la verdad. –Entonces continuamos como lo hemos hecho.

Y  lo dijo en serio. Sherlock supuso que era concebible que hubiera alguien más en el mundo como John, pero pensó que sería demasiado improbable. Había pocas bases reales para su conclusión, pero algo le decía que lo que había encontrado con John, no lo encontraría con nadie más.

John balbuceó algo sobre la normalidad, pero no podía disfrazar el hecho de que aún seguía preocupado.

-¿Sólo así? ¿Simplemente sabes que voy a mejorar?

-Por supuesto.- Sherlock había pensado que era evidente, pero John aun lucía escéptico.

Sherlock se rindió ante la urgencia de rodar los ojos. –Oh, de acuerdo entonces. Se como la policía y no me creas sin pruebas sólidas. Es agotador, pero eventualmente te darás cuenta de que yo tenía razón.

Era verdad que en ocasiones se equivocaba –la hermana de John le vino a la mente- pero Sherlock sabía que tenía la razón sobre esto. John emergería de este calvario distinto, sí, pero ciertamente no roto. Mientras a Sherlock le habría gustado pensar que era porque John no estaba solo, sabía que eso era puro narcisismo de su parte; John sobreviviría a pesar de todo, por su propia voluntad y su propia fuerza.

John parpadeó, como si estuviera sorprendido por la seguridad en la voz de Sherlock, entonces casi de pronto rompió en risas.

No era un sonido roto o desgarrado –John no estaba riendo para ocultar su propio dolor o en un esfuerzo para tranquilizar a Sherlock. Era una risa honesta, de tono profundo y ligeramente jadeante, sonado casi como si se quedara sin aliento. La clase de risa que John frecuentaba antes de que Sherlock recibiera el teléfono rosa.

A pesar del hecho de que Sherlock no tenía idea de qué era lo que había divertido a John, se encontró a si mismo sonriendo.

Era un comienzo.

_-Fin-_

* * *

 

N.A. Y eso es todo! Sé que muchas personas estarán decepcionadas por que termine aquí, pero se sintió como el lugar adecuado para terminar la historia. Suficiente para implicar que aún hay mucha oscuridad por combatir, pero que John y Sherlock pasarán por ello juntos.

Y muchas gracias a ginbitch, quien beteó tantos capítulos en esta historia y me ayudó a mejorarla!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sintieron que algo se rompió dentro de ustedes por el final? Yo también. Debo admitir que Blind tiene razón y me hubiera encantado ver un capítulo donde John por fin abraza a Sherlock o le toma de la mano casi distraídamente y se da cuenta de que se siente más cómodo con el contacto físico o algo por el estilo, ¿cómo no?  
> Pero de nuevo, de eso no se trata esta historia. Me alegra mucho haber recibido sus comentarios y leer que están de acuerdo con el mensaje que transmite este fic; que esto no se trata de un romance sino de una historia de lucha y fuerza de voluntad, de cómo a pesar de que a las personas buenas les pueden pasar cosas malas pueden conseguir la fuerza para seguir adelante. Por supuesto que las cosas van a cambiar, por supuesto que el proceso va a ser difícil, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas salir adelante. Ese, para mí, es el mejor mensaje que puede dar esta historia (entre otros), que pueden pasar cosas terribles pero que las cosas no terminan ahí, que la vida sigue y tú tienes el poder de hacerla mejor, si de verdad lo deseas. Así que no te rindas.  
> Literariamente hablando, este fic es una delicia, espero poder haberle hecho justicia o por lo menos acercarme un poco. Por supuesto que no es lo mismo que leerlo en inglés, pero espero haber hecho un trabajo decente.  
> De nuevo, no me cansaré de alabar la manera en la que la autora manejó la psicología de los personajes y cómo los hizo evolucionar a lo largo de la trama de una forma completamente creíble y le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme dejado traducir su historia.  
> Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y que estén muy bien. Feliz regreso a clases!

**Author's Note:**

> N.T: Espero les haya gustado, procuraré actualizar cada sábado, siéntanse libres de dejar cualquier comentario o sugerencia.


End file.
